


Harry Potter and the Reluctant Rebirth

by SlytherinLife



Series: Self-Insert Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Has Trust Issues, Harry Potter's magic is weird, Harry really does not want to swear, He's Learning Though, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, No need for romance at eleven, Not Weasley bashing, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is not a main character, Self-Insert, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, The SI is Harry Potter, The fandom gave him trust issues, They do not want to be Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLife/pseuds/SlytherinLife
Summary: When someone dies, they lose their memory and are reborn as someone else. That's how it should be."Should" is the key word.No one wants to be reborn as Harry Potter. No one wants to keep their memories while being reborn as Harry Potter. I repeat: NO ONE WANTS TO BE HARRY- Oh forget it, I'm going into Slytherin.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a fic here but is actually my third work. I use to post on fanfiction.net but that site is a mess of problems, so I'm testing the waters here! This was an idea I had a long time ago and have slowly been working on it to flesh out the story the best I can. This is an SI story so feel free to move along if it doesn't look like your cup of tea, I know that feeling all too well. :)

I don’t remember how I died, I don’t remember when I died. I remember what I was last doing before the memory skipped, rushing to make it to class in time for a big test, but the rest… nothing.

Everything after that was a blank.

One minute I was an American college student in her twenties, the next, I’m in a crib with two blobs of color making noises over me. I couldn’t see who they were, I could barely move, let alone hear anything. Everything that came out of my mouth sounded more like someone was smacking a chalkboard on styrofoam. Whenever this hellish noise came out, I was picked up and the heartbeat of the red blob calmed me down.

I was a baby… I had my memories still… based on my name…

“Shhh… you’re okay Harry, are you hungry?”

I was a boy! And my family sounded super English!

This was going to be an interesting journey.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

The first four months of my life were uneventful, mostly because I wasn’t able to see well enough to care. If I cried, someone would pick me up. I got pretty good at zoning out when I was fed, not minding the fact my mom- sorry, mum, was a traditional feeder. I’m a baby now, why would it matter to me if the milk came from a bottle or a boob? My mum had really pretty eyes too.

Once I could move better I taught my parents the signs of what I wanted when I cried. Hungry? Reaching out with closed fists. Changing? One leg would stick up. Cuddles? Open hands.

It took them a week to figure it out. My poor mum, she always assumed I was hungry.

I think my dad has a job that causes us to move a lot, though they don’t leave their home often. Three other people like to visit and I humor them by squirming or laughing when someone talks to me, but I can’t figure out what they’re saying half the time. The shortest of the three was always nervous because I kept staring at him.

I don’t like the shorter person for some reason. The darkest one was the best, very scratchy but soft face. The tall one was quiet, didn't like to hold me, but he smelled nice.

We have a cat, I love my new parents for keeping a cat around. She was orange… I think, and when it was time for a nap the cat would always curl next to me, keeping one paw lightly on my leg.

I miss being able to think complete thoughts.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

By six months my baby brain was able to retain the names of my parents. I can think like an adult half the time and think based on my past memories. Sadly I couldn’t understand new information very well. I stopped crying every time I needed something, wanting to make my parent’s job easier by being a happy baby and I rarely made loud noises anymore. I also learned that I could stand if I use the support of an ottoman.

“James, look at Harry! He’s standing!”

“Is he? Oh, Lily, he’s grown so much. I’ll get the others!”

So my mum and dad were named Lily and James… traditional yet so familiar… is this the Harry Potter generation? Did they all grow up now? What year is it?

I don’t mind much of the excitement. I can stand now, whoopdeedoo. The baby part of my brain ordered me to bounce where I stood, basically shaking my nappy covered bum for no reason other than it being... fun? My mum sounded like she was witnessing the cutest thing ever and I hear her complaining about not having a camera on her… why doesn’t she use her cell phone then?

My house was weird. We weren't poor in the slightest yet there was no television, the kitchen looked old-fashioned too. Things were also weird sometimes, stuff would appear when I blinked and my parents talked about weird things too. I swore pictures moved and changed their poses. Dad liked fiddling with a stick and wouldn’t let me touch it.

“Guys, look at Harry standing!”

“Easy there Prongs, if you’re this excited I’m going to die laughing when he speaks for the first time.”

“I saw how your eyes lit up, Padfoot. Don’t tell me his dancing isn’t cute. Moony! Wormtail! Hurry up!”

I stopped bouncing. Did he just…?

I cautiously looked at the adults, replaying in my head what my dad just said. Padfoot… Moony… Wormtail… Prongs… they called my dad Prongs...

The Marauders.

Everything suddenly clicked.

These were James and Lily Potter! Beside them were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew! We were not moving, we were hiding and all of the stuff I thought was my imagination was actually magic! My parents are Lily and James Potter! I’m in the Harry Potter world! Wait…

_I’m Harry Potter…_

No… no no no! This cannot be happening! Universe, why?! Of all of the things I could be reincarnated as, why am I Harry bloody Potter?! No one wants to be Harry Potter... ever! He is the literal worst person, besides Umbridge or the Dursleys, to be reborn as! The first eleven years of life are a living hell and then the next seven are just trying to survive while a sixty-plus-year-old man is trying to murder you!

I don’t want to cry, but the pressure behind my eyes won’t stop. I don’t want to be Harry Potter, I don’t want to have my parents die to some noseless freak. I don’t want to be manipulated and used by Dumbledore!

I don’t want to deal with Umbridge!

“Harry, love, why are you crying?” Lily- mum, coos into my ear. I was so overwhelmed with this new information that I didn’t realize she had picked me up and started to rock me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I didn’t even notice that I had started crying until it started to stop. The guys were exchanging looks, not sure what caused my attack, but all remaining a safe distance away in case this was because of one of them.

I wept in this woman’s embrace, mind fighting between two voices. One telling me that this is my new life, and the other saying I stole it, that I’m now going to relive this painful existence. Neither relenting and both are exhausting.

Mum waited until I stop wailing then laid me in my crib, the cat quickly rushing into it to snuggle by me and giving comforting purrs. The lights dim, indicating naptime but all I could do was stare at my ceiling, acknowledging the fact that it was spelled to look like the galaxy. This tiny body couldn’t remain awake for long, and I found myself drifting off to sleep with a single thought.

‘Screw all of this, I’m going in Slytherin.’

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Sirius got me to say my first word.

I was seven months old and my parents were packing things. They were stressed, and Remus wasn’t around, neither was Peter. But Sirius was there. I think this was the final move where they pick out a secret keeper. Dad and Sirius were bickering about letting him be the secret keeper or not while mum was folding my clothes. I remained in the living room staring at an animal book with moving pictures, entranced by the tiger which has always been my favorite animal.

Sirius came into the living room after dad went to talk to mum and he plopped down in the armchair with a sigh. “Hey Bambi,” I had a fondness for a Disney Bambi book mum had bought me a few weeks back. “What’cha reading?”

I don’t make any moves to respond, still watching the tiger. After a minute Sirius reaches over and turns the page for me, changing to a crocodile swimming in the water. I let out a whine and change it back to the tiger.

“Come on kiddo, you’ve stared at the kitty long enough.” Sirius chuckled fondly and turns the page again.

I turn it back.

Sirius lets out another laugh and picks up the book from me. “Come on, you don’t want to stare at a tiger all day, let’s find you a page with dogs or a deer. Would you like that, Harry? Wanna see a Bambi?”

My face must have represented a thousand betrayals at this point. The adult side of me wanted to agree, I should look at other animals and I would love to watch wolves. I love animals, and Sirius was just being a good godfather and encouraging me to explore my horizon.

But I was looking at a tiger! They’re so cool with their stripes and pretty eyes and the fact that they weigh a lot! I want to look more but Sirius took my book! I want… I need to look at other things but… but… but…

“Tiger!”

Time froze.

Mum and dad had entered the room when I shouted. The book fell from Sirius’ hand and his jaw went slack, giving me the chance to take it back and change the page to the tiger page. I let out a noise of content and continued watching the big cat swim.

“Harry,” Mum spoke up. “What did you say?”

“... Tiger?” It sounded more like “digah” due to the baby-lisp, so I pointed at the moving picture and repeated myself. “Tiger.”

Mum had to sit down and dad was staring at Sirius, most likely wondering what the heck the guy did to make my first words not be “mama” or “dada” but bloody “tiger”.

Sirius shrugged and tapped on my head until I looked up at him. “Can you say, Bambi?” Oh, was that a challenge?

“Bambi!” Though it sounded like “Bahbi” but at this point dad looked like he could murder Sirius at that moment. Sirius turned into a massive dog and proceed to distract me and try to get me to say other words, just to mess with dad.

Don’t worry, I’ll say mama and dada… next week.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

  
My first birthday had come and gone. I could walk on my own, speak random words, and I refused to get on that broom Sirius got me after the first time I used it. Noooooo thank you, I’ll keep my feet planted firmly on the ground. No one visited our house anymore, no one knew where we lived. As the months passed I became increasingly clingy to my parents, trying my best to soak up information. Wand movements, incantations, news of the Wizarding World… their faces.

But Halloween arrived, and it became pandemonium.

Dad was shouting. “Lily, take Harry! I’ll distract him!” You don’t have a wand!

The last thing I saw of my dad was the back of his head as he faced the front door.

Mum rushed to my nursery, putting me in the crib and kneeled in front of me. I heard the front door open while mum whispered to me.

“Harry… Harry, we love you so much. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe, be strong.”

No, why are you not running?! Where is your wand? Why are you telling me this? I’m not your son, I’m not supposed to be your son!

Except… these two have only known me… I am their son…

The nursery door flew open and I’m given unwanted front-row seats to my mother begging for my life, Voldemort ordering her to move. She refused... because no mother would willingly watch their child die.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

My mother’s scream echoed through my brain.

Voldemort walked to my crib where I sat there, staring at him in the eyes. Cold red meeting teary green. I look at my mum’s body, then at him. My lips part and I speak one last word.

“Tom.”

A curse. A green light. Pain on my forehead. And Voldemort was gone.

An hour into the shock and footsteps echo my house. I snap out of my daze, head hurting, and watch Snape enter the nursery. He was ignoring me and gathered my mum into his arms, crying. My body became numb while I watch this, wanting to get his attention, reach out, but I don’t. I let the man grieve... even if this was his and Pettigrew's fault.

His apparated away when heavier footsteps entered the house, giving me a single glance beforehand. Hagrid entered the room and he was somber, gently picking me up and swaddling me. I don’t protest, but snuggle into the embrace and I’m carried out of that house. An engine roared nearby and I hear Sirius rush over.

“Hagrid? What happened?”

“They’re dead… both are… young Harry ‘ere is all tha’ is left,” Hagrid responded grimly, adjusting the swaddle so I could look at my godfather.

“Dead… no… no…” Sirius shook his head, trying to regain his composure. “Give Harry to me, I’m his godfather, I’ll take care of him.” Please, please give me to him. Don’t give me to the Dursleys.

I reached a chubby hand out to my godfather, waving it wildly for him. Please, let me change the timeline in this one moment, give me that ability if I’m to be stuck as Harry. “Pawpaw!” Please...

Hagrid shook his head, gently putting my arm back into my blanket. “No can do, orders from Dumbledore.”

Sirius’ broken expression stabbed me in the heart. I finally had the chance to give him a name and even then, _Dumbledore_ got what he wanted… I don’t even know the man yet, but I hate him at this moment.

“Then at least use my bike to travel safer. Please be careful of him…” Sirius walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead. “I’ll come to see you when I can, Bambi.”

No… no, you won’t, you’ll be in Azkaban…

Hagrid got on the bike and flew off while Sirius vanished within the darkness. A part of me wanted to scream, cry, do something to make Hagrid go back. But I can’t do that to this sweetheart, I need to be a good baby. Instead, I preoccupied myself by playing with his beard until I fell asleep at some point on the trip. My dreams were nothing but flashes of green lights and my mother's lullabies. 

I vaguely remember being passed around at some point, and an old, gentle voice wishing me luck. It was a nice voice… soft and tired… but I was too sleepy to register who it was. I only woke up when a shrill scream broke me out of my dream and was met with the furiously terrified face of… I’m assuming this was Aunt Petunia.

Petunia picked up the letter attached to my blanket and read it, for a minute I could have sworn the white of her eyes turning pink. She looked down at me, I think she’s confused as to why I’m so calm, but soon I was in the arms of this woman. Petunia, for all that she’s worth, is gentle in her hold of me. I made sure I’m the embodiment of a good baby by snuggling into her shoulder and letting out a coo.

Soon I’m put in a playpen where this pile of blubber- oh wait that’s just Dudley, is screaming for breakfast while I preoccupy myself with listening to the adults. Vernon and Petunia were speaking in frantic voices, but it came to the conclusion that I was to stay. Dudley was tended to and eventually, I was also given some baby food from Petunia -carrots I think, Dudley didn’t want it- and again, I’m doing everything to look like a normal, happy baby.

Maybe things won’t be so bad here… if I act normal, show no signs of magic and prove that I’m a good kid, maybe my life will be fine. I just need to make it to the age of eleven and get into Hogwarts.

Maybe, just maybe, I may even start to like the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is complete! Let me know what you think. I have the first book already written out and I'll do minor changes here and there and try to update once a week. Most of the stuff I have is planned out but I'm down for random ideas thrown in my face for later books as I do little side stories at the end of my chapters occasionally. This will be posted with the first official chapter on the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never wanted to commit murder so much until I decided to willingly deal with ten years of pure hell.

It never mattered what I did when growing up under the Dursley’s watch. Nothing was good enough. I was beaten by Dudley for getting higher marks, I was called stupid for getting lower marks. I’m polite? I must be up to something. I talk exactly like them? A week in the cupboard with few meals.

The sad thing about knowing where you are and what to expect when you turn eleven is that you start to prepare for it with high expectations. I stopped caring about normal school. Hell, I already knew everything they were teaching in elementary- excuse me, primary, need to get used to these new words. I was in college when I was thrown into this world and I am pretty sure with the exception of England’s laws and cultural differences I was smarter than both of the adults in my household combined.

No one seemed to care that the skinny child with the scar on his forehead was missing in class, nor did anyone care that said child would go into the woods alone. It was one of the few safe places Dudley and his gang refused to go into. These dunderheads think it’s haunted… Granted, I may or may not have had fun messing with them one Halloween night. But when I was in the woods, I tried to use magic. Well, I at least wanted to control it so it didn't always appear when I was mad or scared. My practicing was more of letting my imagination run and see what happened.

It… honestly never worked.

After several months of trying to do anything, I quickly gave up and focused on finding a hobby that the Dursley’s wouldn’t freak out about. I still had sparks of magic where I would teleport randomly, but other than that, not much happened.

Writing seemed to do the trick for my boredom.

Dudley never showed up in the library, so I could allow words to pour out onto the pages of my hand-me-down notebook. The librarian was suspicious of me at first, thinking I was going to steal something or write in the books, but once she saw me randomly organize the books she left me alone. While it was small, I took it upon myself to read all of the manga there. The art style was old, but it was still the 80s so I had no right to complain. It would take a few years before some of the manga I used to love to read would begin to exist… it’s somewhat disturbing that this world was so much like my old one, but with magic. Hell, Dudley is supposed to get a Playstation soon and I see Disney stuff everywhere.

I’m going to avoid watching what happens in the United States until I can confirm their wizarding laws.

I think the hardest part of adjusting was the fact that I was now a boy. I got the peeing part handled pretty quickly thanks to being a toddler. But at the same time, there was this awkward feeling I always got when I would hear Aunt Petunia talking to her friends and I wanted to talk to them so much.

I miss being a girl… Being Harry Potter just meant an agonizingly slow waiting game since I had no way of finding the wizarding world without my family losing what little marbles they had. I was also at risk of into someone who would try to manipulate me or even find some Voldemort supporters. Some days I would find myself staring at the low ceiling of my cupboard, dreaming of living as my own person and going to Hogwarts.

Then, June 23rd rolled around.

_Knock knock knock_

“Up! Get up!”

_BAM_

“NOW!” Petunia gave one more wack to the door before storming off to the kitchen.

I slowly sat up and placed my glasses over my face. My fist slammed down on the small shelf next to the mattress, squashing yet another spider. In my past life, I would be helplessly whining for it to die. Now they just meet my fists. I could already hear Dudley running up and down the stairs. My hair became dusted with wood as he yelled about the zoo… right, the zoo.

I waited until he ran by the cupboard, disappointed that he couldn’t shove me back in.

‘Not today porkers…’

Entering the dining room I was instantly thrown into the kitchen to resume cooking. Dudley’s birthday… gotta make little Dudders’ special day be super awesome! Sarcasm aside, I was pretty good at making food, though I never got to eat it fresh.

“Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!” Vernon ushered me to hurry my skinny butt over there with the pot of coffee. “And where’s my breakfast?”

“Right here, Uncle Vernon.” I placed his plate of bacon and eggs before pouring his coffee in a dramatic fashion that always irritated him. “Cream and sugar?”

Yes… feed into your obesity, let your heart soar with the fatty richness that is your breakfast.

“No, I’m cutting back on the stuff. Nasty to my health.” And yet you are eating some of the fattiest foods outside of America. I held my tongue and instead focused on serving breakfast, that is until Dudley saw his presents.

“How many are there?” Here we go again…

“36, counted them myself.”

You should have lied.

“36!? BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!”

I forced myself to tune out this conversation. Funny how after a while the yelling just becomes white noise. I only tuned back in once I felt Dudley’s rage subside and I quickly got my Aunt’s attention. “Aunt Petunia?”

“What do you want?” She glared down at me as if I committed a sin by existing on her precious son’s birthday. Sorry lady, you should have given me to literally anyone else but you’re scared of Dumbledore.

“May I go wash my face?” There was a pregnant pause. “If I’m going with you to the zoo, wouldn’t it be best that I look presentable to the public? I wouldn’t want to harm your reputations...” Ah yes, mention their reputation and they let me do more things than normal. It pays to have the mind of an adult sometimes.

“Well I- after we eat and I am going to watch you clean your face... in the kitchen sink.”

Right, she would never let me use the bathroom sinks for that. At least she doesn’t stop me from taking baths, just as long as I don’t use their “expensive” hair products. Pfff, expensive, that’s a funny way to describe the products considering I help Petunia with shopping.

Trying not to smirk in victory I return to my cupboard while the zoo animals- I mean family eats. On the way, I swiped a piece of bacon on the way. Like hell, I was going to go to the zoo without something in my stomach, and I dare them to hit me for it. I know that all it will take is a well-timed fall to force the people at Hogwarts to step in… I should have done that years ago.

Once they finished eating and I did the dishes until they were sparkling. I was given a minute to scrub my face raw before I had to put on my shoes and was pushed into the car next to Dudley.

“I want to see all the big animals!” Dudley slammed his fist into my arm to prove his point. “And you better not get in my way today!”

I held back a roll of my eye. “Whatever you say…” I pinch a lock of my hair and examined it with deep thought. My hair and my eyes were my proudest features, even if my hair was untamable. “Hm…”

“Whatever you are thinking boy, you better quit it,” Vernon growled like a threatened dog.

“I was just thinking that I should let my hair grow out,” I say dreamily. It’s a messy jumbled pincushion anyway, might as well see what it looks like after a few years away from scissors. Hmm… maybe past the shoulder? Trim the bangs to be cute and pointy and tie it all back in a low pony? I can always cut it later if it looks weird. Maybe get a ribbon for it too.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Vernon stopped the car violently. My face collided with Petunia's seat.

“Boys do NOT WEAR THEIR HAIR LONG!” His face turned an unattractive shade of purple as he yelled in my face.

“... Yes, sir.” Note to self: Grow hair as long as possible when in Hogwarts.

We entered the zoo with little hassle minus a few threats headed my direction. Not much to note, I got an ice pop and ate Dudley’s leftover ice cream. The tigers were out. I lingered long enough to see the beautiful creatures roam around only to hide the moment Dudley spotted them and returned. Most of the animals hid when Dudley showed up.

Onward to the reptiles!

Dudley got bored of them almost instantly and made his displeasure known. Barely any of the animals moved and he had no way to make the workers feed them live prey.

“Make it move!” The two walking walruses next to me began to bang on the class of the boa constrictor to make it move. Of course, the poor thing was not going to move. “Move!”

“He’s sleeping! Go bother the king cobra!” I snapped a little too harshly at that moment, but seeing the king cobra slithering around was enough to make Dudley skid away with his parents. I did not need to see that kid’s fat rolls jiggle everywhere.

“Sorry about them, I don’t recommend eating him. I bet he doesn’t taste good.” I gave a soft smile to the beautiful creature as he winked at me in understanding.

I rested my head against my palm and my foot idly tapped as I had a one-sided conversation with the snake. “You look bored, probably tired of these idiots pressing their faces against the glass… but you are beautiful to look at.” I allowed my body to relax watching the snake move around to try and give decent reactions to my words. “I’m sorry you’re stuck in there… but you are fed and cared for in here, better that than a purse right?”

I never got a response to that.

“Dad! Dad! Look at what the snake is doing! Move over, freak!” One moment I was watching the boa, the next thing I know pain shoots up my bony back as I landed on the paved floor. My arms shook and a blood vessel threatened to bulge out as Dudley shove his hands and face against the glass as if trying to get closer to the snake. Well if he wants to say hi to the snake, let him!

The glass vanished, just like in the books and movie. It vanished and Dudley fell face first into the pool, watching in horror as the boa constrictor slithers out of its enclosure and onto the floor. We locked eyes before it gave me a nod, “ _Thankssssssss._ ”

“No problem, try not to get hit by anything.” Like a proud mom sending her child off to school, I watched the snake slither outside, giving playful nips at people’s ankles. I returned my attention to watch my aunt and uncle panicking as they cannot get their son out of the enclosure. I didn’t laugh but I knew I was going to be blamed.

The moment we reached home Petunia was already tending to her son while I had a hand in my hair and Vernon’s purple face screaming at mine. “What happened?!”

I cringed when I felt some hair being pulled out. “I don’t know! The glass randomly decided to vanish! It was like magic!” I soon felt some comfort in my disgusting mattress as I was chucked into the cupboard.

“There is no such thing as magic!” And with that, my cubboard was locked shut.

We’ll see about that.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

I kept my head down for most of the summer. Petunia made sure I was kept busy and away from doing… I don’t know what she’s expecting me to do actually. I’m ten. I can't even go on a bus without a dozen adults looking at me like I’m a runaway. At the very least I can tend to the gardens without much hassle. I won’t complain because it’ll help me get ready to handle plants in herbology and get used to... ugh, bugs.

July 24th arrived, my 11th birthday was a week away and I had absolutely nothing to show for it. I never really saw it as my birthday, my original birthday was in September and I never enjoyed summers in general. But any Potterhead would know what today meant, and I was more than willing to listen to my uncle and bratty cousin’s demands that I fetch the post.

Picking up the morning mail, there was the usual bills and a letter from the second coming of the disease apocalypse- I mean my beautiful Aunt Marge. But then there was the old fashion parchment style envelope of my Hogwarts letter, written in beautiful emerald green ink. I paused in picking up the rest of the mail to appreciate the calligraphy.

‘To think… the letter I have always wanted would show up to me… as Harry Potter.’ And just like that, the magic was gone. Right... I’m going to be expected to be the “Chosen One” and the perfect model for everyone… Psh, yeah right.

Good luck with that Dumbledore, I’m a natural born Slytherin. You couldn’t get me to be a sweet little Gryffindor even if you put me in Hufflepuff… that made more sense in my head.

Heading to the kitchen I took the better route of chucking my letter into my cupboard so Dudley didn’t rat me out. Once the mail was given to Vernon I casually, but quickly made my way back into my cupboard so I could enjoy the letter. Once, twice, I reread this letter three times to memorize each little detail and the school supplies. I quickly grabbed a pen I had snuck from school to write my reply before I paused.

‘Hang on… if I reply now… when would I be taken to Diagon Alley? Not to mention the cupboard issue…’ The more I thought about this, the bigger my grin got to the point where if Petunia were to open the flap to check on me she would just see a human Cheshire cat. It wouldn’t hurt to wait a few days, let the letters pester the Dursleys and then send my response once I move into that tiny second bedroom.

Signing my response with a flick of my wrist. I hid the letter inside the pillow and left the cupboard to act as nothing has happened.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Just as I expected, another letter laid innocently with the next batch of mail the next day. This time laying innocently on top of a package for Vernon. I let out a long breath to get into the mode of a dazed child. Handing Vernon the package, I made sure I kept staring at the letter as Dudley caught sight of the envelope.

Without warning his hand snatched up the letter and nearly giving me a papercut, “Dad! Dad! Harry’s got something!”

“Give it back, it’s mine!”

Vernon let out an amused laugh, “Who would send mail to you?” You’d be surprised if someone let my address be published information for the wizarding world. He examined the envelope before looking at his wife, both of their skin became ghastly white. “Get out…”

“No, I want to look!” Dudley whined while I decided to leave the room instantly. I made sure that my body was stiff, robotic-like as if I was walking by pure knee-jerking reactions. Dudley was thrown out of the kitchen and I decided to patiently sit in my cupboard, waiting for the heavy footsteps to walk towards my door and kneel towards me with a forced smile.

“It was misaddressed,” He must have thought that I was stupid.

“I didn’t realize that there was another Harry Potter who lives in a cupboard under the stairs in Number 4 Privet Drive. I would love to meet them.” I was rewarded with the door slammed in my face.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

All it took was 24 hours.

Instead of one letter, three showed up, all with the same address. I was woken up abruptly by my door nearly being ripped open as my uncle gave me a painfully forced smile.

“We’ve decided to move you to Dudley’s second room. You will be helping Petunia today in moving everything out,” He said with a sweet voice that was so fake it made autotune seem genuine.

I stared at him blankly, rather the blob of him blankly as I have yet to put on my glasses. Once he was out of sight I quickly hid my letter in the waistband of my trunks -rather useful to hold paper, kinda like how women hide small items in their bras-, nabbed some leftover food from that morning's breakfast and quickly made a beeline for the second bedroom.

It was a tiny thing, with an ugly peach color that hugged the walls like an unwanted, squished, leech. Before Petunia could even enter the room I was already mercilessly shoving things into trash bags and chucking them out of the room.

I may be a skinny kid, but my tidiness persisted into this life and the mess was enough to get my adrenaline kicking in. I had wrapped a cloth over my mouth and nose to protect my lungs from the dust, and I nearly made Petunia scream when I approached her.

“I need a laundry rack and a list of everything Dudley wants to keep.” My voice was snappish, demanding. I was no longer their tiny ten-year-old nephew. I was the captain of the cleaning army and my enemy was the broken toys of my cousin’s neglect. I have become Levi Ackerman!

Honestly a nice improvement.

Petunia quickly recovered from the shock and she snapped at me with a glare. “And why should I listen to your demands?”

“Because it’s either you let me clean the room to the point where it shines, or Dudley will have every piece of property in that room thrown in the trash.”

“MUM! Don’t let the freak throw away my belongings!” Dudley instantly began to sob uncontrollably at the idea of his stuff being taken away. Petunia bit her lips, torn between her options. On one hand, her Diddlykins would be happy and on the other... she would have to obey my command. But in the end, I recieved all that I required for my quest.

“Wait… why are we even listening to you?” Dudley questioned me while I shoved a pair of grossly unwashed socks into a trashbag.

“Because your dad wants me to be in that room.” I shrugged with my answer and go to grab the dust-covered blanket from the tiny bed and brought it downstairs. “You have until I am finished with the bedding to get what you want.” Noting my unspoken threat, Dudley was quick to go collect his… treasures.

Petunia actually made me do a full-scale laundry after the nosy neighbors began to ask why I was beating a dusty comforter. Sometimes it pays to have nosy people in your lives.

Thankfully, Dudley was smart enough to take the things that were not broken, but I noticed a few things he left behind. The untouched bookshelf was one thing, and another was an unused writing set. If I had to put a price on this set, my guess would be at least twenty pounds based on the leather.

Out of curiosity, I poked my head out to look at Dudley as he possessively counted each item. “Hey Dud, what about the writing stuff?”

“Writing?” He stared at me dumbly until I produced the objects. “Bleck, you can keep my hand-me-downs or throw the away. I don’t need anything like that.” He threw his nose into the air and proceed to enter his room, except he ran into the doorframe first. “I meant to do that.”

“Sure you did.” I rolled my eyes before finishing up the cleaning. It took all afternoon and my feet were killing me, but I finally got the place almost spotless. The books were dusted and organized alphabetically, my tiny desk had the writing material in perfect order and the bedding were all neatly folded at the end of the bed.

Petunia did a once-over of the room. She tried her hardest not to look impressed by my handiwork, but I could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she’s going to expect a lot more out of my cleaning efforts in the house. The door shut with a slam, and with the lack of eyes, I made a beeline for my window.

Pushing the glass open, I gave a sharp whistle to alert the mini army of owls patiently waiting for my response. “Catch!” Vernon yelled something downstairs and his heavy footfall rushed to the room. He flung open the door just as I chucked the letter out like a shuriken, a western screech was the first to catch it. With their cargo received, the group of owls flew off like an unorthodox pack of birds.

I was quickly spun around and- yay, Vernon’s purple again! “What did you just do, boy?”

I slowly blinked, “I made it so you won’t have to deal with me for most of the year. Don’t bother stopping the owls, they would have just kept sending more until one of their masters showed up instead.” I spoke matter-of-factly as I carefully removed Vernon’s grip from my arms. He began to pale again at the idea of someone odd looking showing up to the front door, muttering curses I dare not repeat until I was at LEAST twelve. He locked me in my room for the rest of the evening.

My amusement subsided, I sat down at my desk, opened the journal and began to write out a to-do list for the next 7 years of my life. First things first… how to not be put in the Triwizard Tournament.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hummed a happy tune when a western screech owl dropped off a particular letter on his desk. He was starting to worry when Harry didn’t respond to his letter right away but thank Merlin he did! With a delighted clap, Dumbledore opened the letter to examine the context.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I don’t understand this. A wizard? How could I be a wizard? How could magic even exist? My aunt and uncle never spoke about my family, but if what this letter says is true then I would love to attend Hogwarts. But I have no way of obtaining my supplies, let alone where to start. Would it be possible for someone to come with me to get my school supplies and tell me more about the wizarding world? I’m sorry for causing any trouble, it was hard getting this letter from my uncle, he kept burning the others._

_Thank you in advance._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I love owls, but why are they used for mailing? Why not ravens? They’re smarter and they blend in better. The owls are really noticeable._

Dumbledore felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he should have expected Petunia to never talk about her sister. Granted, he should have allowed some teachers to check on Harry periodically, but it would be too dangerous. Voldemort's followers still walked this world and they could have found the boy at any moment. This was the only way to keep him safe… at least he hoped the boy was safe; the owl that dropped the letter was giving him a look that made Dumbledore reconsider his past decisions. Yes, if anyone should escort Harry around, it should be…

“ _Expecto patronum_ …” A wispy silver phoenix rises from the Elder wand and flew out the window. Dumbledore waiting patiently for his double-doors to be thrown open in dramatic flair and the arrival stopping at his desk.

Please, whatever good is left in the world, let his decisions ten years ago be the right ones.

“I have a request for you…”

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

On my birthday I woke up to the sound of a sharp crack in the front yard, like half a dozen whips hitting the pavement floor at once.

“The fuck…?” I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. “Aw come on, I was so close to going twelve years clean!” With an annoyed groan, I slipped on my glasses and step out of the room just as there was a knock on the door.

“Boy! Answer the door!” Vernon’s voice was as loud as ever.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” I let my voice chirp out as if I wasn’t just rudely awakened on my birthday. Leaping down the stairs, I opened the door… and nearly fainted on the spot.

“I am here to see Mr. Harry Potter…” Severus Snape gave me a disapproving once-over, expression tightening when he locked eyes with me. The moment I slowly raised my hand to wave he tucked his nose up a little higher than before. “I see…”

“ _You_ …” Petunia stormed over, rage filled her eyes. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I was asked by Dumbledore to take Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley to collect his supplies.” Snape's voice spewed out in a low murmur yet it was still clear as day. “Since it seems you cannot let go of childish grudges to…” He eyes me critically. “Properly care for another child, I was given the task.”

“How dare you… I take perfectly good care of both children!” Her voice kept increasing in pitch, “Harry, go to your cupboard- I mean room!”

Snape inclined his head slightly. “Did you just say cupboard? The boy… sleeps in a cupboard?” He spoke slowly as if the revelation that yes, I did not live a life of luxury finally dawned on him.

“...I finally got a new one a few days ago.” Snape looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, “Would you… like to see my old room…? It’s not as bad as it sounds.” He seemed keen to focus on only my eyes but he nodded anyway. “Aunt Petunia, you may want to invite him in, your neighbors are watching.”

Petunia made a noise that was a mixture of a squawk and a bark before letting Snape inside. I pointed at the cupboard and opened it, revealing the spiders, old mattress and absolutely no signs of care.

“I got used to the spiders after a while, stopped feeling them when I crushed them with my fist.” I kept my tone to that of a child that thinks this is perfectly normal, feeling my cheeks get a little warm as I explained myself. Although, Snape makes some interesting sounds in his throat when distressed.

“I will be informing the headmaster of this… Mr. Potter, why don’t you get dressed for the day while I… talk to your aunt and uncle?” The very thought of talking to them seemed to bring Snape much pain, I know the feeling all too well Sev. With a nod, I changed into clothes that look literally like what I was just wearing but clean and pocketed my supply list, my journal and a pen for safe keeping. I made sure to only step downstairs when Vernon stormed out of the house to go to work.

“Mr. Potter, I specifically told you to dress,” Snape nearly hissed out when I approached him.

“I did, all of my clothes look like this, they’re Dudley’s.” I have never seen my aunt pale so quickly as she protectively held her precious Dudders. “Sorry, sir…”

It was honestly embarrassing meeting Snape like this. With Hagrid, the man was so jolly and sweet that I doubt he minded Harry’s clothes, but Snape was the walking definition of judgemental and I must look like a total slob to him.

“It appears I have much to tell the headmaster… come along, we’re burning daylight. My name is Severus Snape, I am going to be your potions professor. You are to address me as professor or sir at all times, understood?” The moment I nodded he did a swish of his cloak that accidentally smacks me in the face and Snape walked outside with me close behind.

“We…” He paused and seemed to be considering something else. “Nevermind.”

He went back inside the house and into the unlit fireplace, pulling out a small bag of silvery white powder, “Stay close.” I obeyed, my heart pounding with excitement. We get to use the floo powder! Thank god it wasn’t apparition.

“Leaky Cauldron.”

And with the green flames surrounding us, we were no longer in Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Diagon Alley and meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: Bold names after linebreaks means the first person perspective changed. This will rarely happen but it does for this chapter. Flashbacks will also be in bold and in parentheses.

The Leaky Cauldron… I’m finally seeing it for the first time in person. It was dark, candlelit as to be expected, with everything being made of either wood or stone, not a single drop of paint in sight. Multitudes of witches and wizards were talking amongst each other, drinking and casting the occasional spell. Snape was quick to nudge me out of the fireplace and began to brush himself off to remove the ashes and soot that sat on his clothes. Halfway through he just waved his wand and the mess was quickly removed from his person. He looked down at me for a moment before also waving his wand to remove the soot from my clothes. Guess he doesn’t want to drag around a dusty kid.

Thank god for that, I was about to sneeze.

“Oh, Severus!” The owner -Tom I think was his name- waved at Snape in a friendly manner. “You don’t usually show up here, what’s going on?”

“Tom.” Snape nodded in greeting. “Hogwarts business… I am here to escort this boy and help him collect his school supplies.” Thank you, Severus, despite Harry’s original reaction to learning he was famous, I’d prefer to keep a low profile.

“Ah… another one, eh? Didn’t see him hiding behind you, tiny tyke isn’t he? I swear, Hogwarts needs to tell the muggle raised kids ahead of time so they’re not scrambling.” Tell me about it, I have less than a month to read everything. “The name’s Tom, you got a name?”

I really didn’t want everyone in the bar to react, but I had to play the role of someone who has no idea how famous he truly is… yay. With a nervous smile, I shook the man’s hand. “Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, sir,” I said with a small voice. Behind me, I could almost feel Snape roll his eyes. Hey, I’m not supposed to know anything!

Tom’s mouth dropped, “Bless my soul…” Please don’t say it. “It’s Harry Potter.” I held in my flinch when the bar went absolutely silent and all eyes landed on me.

“Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome back.” An elderly wizard shook my hand with gusto, seemingly causing a chain reaction as multiple witches and wizards went to shake my hand. Thankfully they were polite and didn’t crowd, but after the fourth hand, I noticed my vision going black.

“Mr. Potter, why are you hiding under my cloak?”

Oh, that’s why.

I blinked a few times to snap out of my daze and look at my surroundings. Or rather, what little surroundings I could see. A few witches cooed as I slowly ventured out from under Snape’s cloak, but is still trying to hide behind him. This was the safest place in the whole building and I'm keeping it that way.

The potion professor sneered at everything that existed and nudged me. “Come along, Mr. Potter.”

I followed, practically glued to his side. I shook a couple of hands, but most of them realized that I was shy and were content with seeing me exit the back room. I was thankful Snape also ignored Quirrel, who was turbanless this time around. Okay… so this will be more like the books than the movies, just everyone looks like their movie counterparts? This was going to be confusing.

“Why did they all know me…? I’m nothing special.” I’m really not. I was just a college nerd once upon a time, and in this life, I’m famous because my parents died and I didn’t.

Snape paused as he was about to tap the code for Diagon Alley. “We can discuss that after you are finished with your supplies.” The cobblestone wall seemingly came to life, rolling itself out of our way to the hustle and bustle that was Diagon Alley. “Stay close. We need to stop at Gringotts first.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Gringotts?” It was almost painful to act like I know nothing about the wizarding world.

“A bank for wizards, how else do you expect to pay for your supplies?” Snape looked down at me with his trademark sneer. He really can be intimidating up close… when he looks less like Alan Rickman and more like a grumpy man.

“I dunno… I didn’t even know I had money…” Might as well drop the news. “Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said my parents were worthless drunks.” I flinched when Snape nearly tripped over his own feet.

“They said-? You cannot honestly mean-?” Snape stopped his walking and pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at the sky. “Of course your aunt and uncle would say things… I suppose they told you how they died too...”

“A... car crash?” My voice squeaked. Gotta love kids’ voices!

“... Merlin…” Snape already look exhausted and we barely stepped a foot into Diagon Alley. “Your parents were not drunks… nor did they die from a car crash.” He began to space out for a moment before turning his full attention forward. “We will discuss more about this later, just know that everything those muggles ever said to you were lies.”

“...Yes, sir… Um… Sir?” Snape made a sound of acknowledgment. “What’s a muggle?”

“Non-magical people. Hurry up.”

Guess it was better than nothing, I can see how openly talking about Lily and James in public would cause more unwanted attention and my questions about the wizarding world can take up the time. I quickly press my bangs over my scar and practically hid behind Snape. I can already tell the fame Harry- or rather, the fame I gathered as a baby will get pretty irritating fast.

Entering Gringotts, I was once again impressed by the mass architecture of the bank. Goblins were everywhere, as were wizards and witches doing their usual economic business.

Snape quietly explained to me what goblins were as we approached the head goblin he spoke for me, “Mr. Potter would like to access his vault.”

The aged goblin leaned forward to stare me down, “Does Mr. Potter have his key?”

I looked up to Snape as he effortlessly handed the key to the goblin to inspect.

“I assume the other Hogwarts employee was here earlier today, so I will not ask about the… you-know-what.” Snape says and eyes me critically as he handed me my key. “You look as if you have a question.”

I blinked a few times, “Oh um… I just had some questions, but I can ask after we withdraw from my account if that’s okay.” I looked up to the head goblin as he considered what I said.

“Very well… I will have a Griphook assist you.” The familiar goblin hobbled to us and we were quickly lead to the minecart. It wasn’t fast, it was more like a kiddie ride if anything since my vault wasn’t that far down compared to the Lestrange’s or the Malfoy’s.

I allowed Griphook to open the vault with my key and- bloody hell that is a lot of gold. I felt my jaw go slack as I stared at the large pile, not entirely sure what I’m going to do with it. I know they use gold as a currency but… I never thought I’d actually touch the stuff when it wasn’t jewelry. Bloody hell some of these piles are taller than me!

“Um… professor?” I look to my side to see Snape doing everything except looking at my vault, guess the fact that it was James’ money that made him annoyed? “How much should I… I mean I don’t know how… um…”

Snape reached into his robes and pulls out a decently sized sack, about the same size as one of those purses used to carry dogs, “Fill this up, if you are concerned about carrying that much gold you can deposit the leftover at the end of the day.”

I reluctantly took the sack and began to fill it with galleons, sickles, and knuts, not sure how much I’ll need exactly. I know the wand will cost 7 galleons but the rest… best to be safe than sorry. I barely made a dent in my vault once I was done withdrawing my money. With a firm hand on my shoulder, Snape leads me back to the minecart and we swiftly road back to the surface.

“Professor, do you mind waiting for me while I talk to Mr. Griphook about some things?” I quickly began to fidget as he stared me down, it took all of my willpower to keep him out of my head. To throw him for a loop I allowed my mind to focus on the only time Vernon decided to attempt to beat the magic out of me. That memory was less than pleasant, I had bruises for over a week after that. But every prototype drill Vernon had made combusted within minutes after so... revenge?

Snape blinked and nodded, motioning for the goblin to lead me away.

I sat across from Griphook as he folded his hands into his lap. We had gone into a private room to discuss matters regarding my vault as it seems this was a normal occurrence with the first-time users of Gringotts. “What is your question?”

One of my hands began to mess with my glasses. “I was wondering if… anyone has used my vault in the past…” I quickly began to ramble. “I know it’s a silly question and anyone with my key can open it, but I was wondering because I’m a minor and so don’t I need a guardian or adult to manage it?”

Griphook held up his hand to stop me and handed me a piece of parchment and a knife. “Put a drop of blood on that parchment please.”

I froze up before looking at the knife. Blood. Why was it always blood? Carefully, I put a small cut on my thumb, just enough to bleed like a cat’s scratch and pressed it onto the parchment. Like magic, the blood vanished and words appeared on the parchment.

_Vault 687_  
_Owner: Harry James Potter_  
_Access: Key_  
_Vault history:_  
_July 31st, 1991 10:52 A.M. Withdrawal - Harry James Potter_  
_August 5th, 1981 3:22 A.M. Deposit - James Fleamont Potter_

The rest of the entries are a series of deposits and withdrawals from both my father and mother over the course of the previous years. The visits becoming less and less frequent as it got closer to August, indicating that they were already in hiding. But I had to make sure.

“Are these the only times someone has opened my vault?”

“The paper never lies, nor do we goblins when it comes to money. No one in the last 10 years has touched that vault. May I ask why this came to mind, Mr. Potter?”

I shook my head, “No… I just… wanted to make sure… thank you, sir.”

Griphook snorted at the idea of me calling him sir, but I did mean it. A wave of worry and stress left my body. ‘So neither Dumbledore or the Weasleys have touched the vault… that’s a relief.’

As much as I hate to admit this, but any Potterhead would have to deal with it one day. I’ve sadly read my fair share of bash fics in my past life, and as a result, I’ve grown to distrust nearly everything the two parties say and do in the book and movies. Seeing this history reassured me that they were good people… at least enough to not touch my vaults.

Still doesn’t mean I’m going to actually do what Dumbledore wants me to do. Heck no. He’s preparing me to die! Screw that noise! I'll befriend the Weasleys, but Dumbledore can go suck a lemon drop.

Sliding off the chair, Griphook was kind enough to escort me back to Snape who was impatiently waiting for me. “I suppose you have satisfied your curiosity?”

“Yes sir,” I answered with a nod and barely had a moment to register what was happening when Snape was briskly walking towards Madam Malkin’s shop and was practically shoved inside the store. “Uh…” When I looked over my shoulder, Snape was heading into an apothecary shop.

“Hogwarts dear?” A witch appeared from the other end of a screen and I frantically nodded. “So busy busy busy… stand over there please.” She points to a spot in the shop next to… well… I’m not complaining in the slightest.

Following her orders, I took my place next to a very familiar squirt as he was being measured and pinned. I bit my lip to prevent a squee, he was so cute! He took a look at me and opened his mouth to greet. “Hello, you’re going to Hogwarts too?”

“Yep.” I gave said boy a gentle smile, hoping, to get on his good side. “Getting supplies.”

“My father is buying my books while mother looks at the wands. Once we’re finished I’m thinking of looking at the racing brooms and bully my father into getting me one. It’s stupid that first years can’t bring one, it’s not like we’ll die using them… well, the other lot might, but those born from magic should have no issue whatsoever.”

Oh, my sweet baby back ribs I forgot Draco was a total prat as a child.

“I’m destined to be in Slytherin. A superior house with superior wizards and witches, better than Hufflepuff by a landslide, what do you think?”

I had to.

“What’s a Hufflepuff?”

Draco broke into a wide… smirk? Grin? I can’t tell, “Right.” Suddenly his face turned sour. “What’s your blood?”

“Uhhhh?”

“Are you a mu-” He paused when Malkin’s pricked him with a needle. “Ouch! A muggle born?”

“My parents were a witch and a wizard if that’s what you’re asking. But I was raised by muggles…” I shrugged casually. Hmmm, let’s use this to my advantage. “Awful people, full of superiority complexes but little to no brains.”

Hey, I’m not lying, the Dursleys are idiots. “To be honest, I didn’t even know I was a wizard up until I got my letter. This is all so… so new to me...”

“I pity you, raised by such people,” Draco said, shooting out his hand that wasn’t being used by the tailoring witch. “I think I can help you with that, provided you become a Slytherin. Draco, Draco Malfoy.” Oh dear, if I say my true name he’s going to flip his lid.

I’ll just say the first thing that comes to mind.

I shook his hand with a grin. “Axel Lea.”

What the fu-

WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT BRAIN?! WHY?!

“What kind of name is that?” Exactly!

“Dunno,” I said with a shrug.

“All done dear!” We were interrupted from our conversation when Madam Malkin handed Draco several sets of robes and a pair of dragon hide gloves. “Your parents already paid for your robes.”

“Shame we couldn’t keep talking… oh well.” He shrugged uncaringly with a snort. “See you in Hogwarts, Lea.” He headed for the door when it opened before he could. “... Professor Snape?”

“Ah, Draco. It seems you met Mr. Potter already.” Snape, I swear to god…

“Potter? You mean Lea?” He looked over to me, only for his stormy grey eyes to widen. His eyes trailed up to my covered scar. “No way, are you Ha-?!”

He didn’t get to finish that question because, despite Madam Malkin’s annoyed shout, I bolted to the duo and slammed my hand over his mouth as he began to let out rapid muffled questions.

“Please do not say my name out loud… Yes, that’s who I am, I’m sorry I lied. Yes, I know I’m famous, I figured that out pretty quickly. Yes, I have a scar on my forehead. If I have questions I will personally go to you if you wish.”

I watched as Draco’s chest puffed out with his stroked ego as he muffled his last question.

With a soft sigh, I release Draco to back up back to the peeved witch. “Yes, I’d like to be your friend, but only if you’ll let me make my own judgments on others. Can’t accept that? Then I won’t be able to be your friend.” I had to lay out these pretty quickly, otherwise, I risk either Draco walking over me like a rug or becoming his enemy… and I’d rather not have either happen. Draco was my favorite character in the movies and one of my favorites in the books and as a fellow Slytherin… I wish to bring out a better side of him.

Draco considered this for a moment. “We’ll have to see what house you get sorted in then. See you, Potter. Bye, Professor Snape.” With that, the little blond ferret scampered out of the shop, undoubtedly going to brag his parents’ ears off. I don’t envy them.

“Making friends before even being sorted?” Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched me get fitted.

“I guess. He’s kinda obnoxious…” I flinched when I got pricked by another needle. “But people can always change with time.”

I know he becomes a better person, he just needs a little push… okay, he needs a shove in all reality. A shove, a punch in the face by a certain bookworm, turned into a ferret by an insane man, and then a swift kick in the pants by yours truly.

Snape rose an eyebrow but made no comment.

The majority of Diagon Alley remained a mixture of uneventful and amusing. Things were so weird but fun in each shop. Snape refused to let me get any special supplies and dragged me away from several shops saying “You don’t need anything in there” and also keeping a firm hand on the back of my neck when I headed for Knockturn Alley. He wouldn’t tell me why I wasn’t allowed in that area, but I already knew, I just wanted to see if he would stop me or not from being stupid.

Hey, I’m Harry Potter, having no sense of self-preservation is part of the package deal!

And finally, we reached Flourish and Blotts.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Snape**

  
To say Harry Potter was an interesting character would be an understatement. From the moment I brought him into Diagon Alley up until now, his reactions have continuously been the opposite of what I was expecting. He approached the larger magical moments with this… this bored look that I’ve only seen when a student shows up after History of Magic; while smaller moments, such as his discovery of never-popping bubbles, were met with bright eyes and a strong sense of awe.

Was he like Lily? No. He may have inherited her eyes but he didn’t have much of her personality. But he was also not even remotely like James, there was a lack of arrogance that his father seemed to parade around all the times. In fact, Potter was a rather shy but bubbly child. He seemed happy to ask a million questions but became shy the moment he wanted to request help from anyone. His favorite spot so far seemed to be all but attached to my cloak as he impulsively checked his bangs to make sure his scar was covered.

I feel my eyes roll as Potter examined books. He should be in Gryffindor like his parents, but right now he looked like a natural born Ravenclaw. I could almost feel his mind calculating prices as he looked at his supply list. “Is something the matter?”

Harry snapped his head up to me, Lily’s eyes staring me down. “Am I allowed to bring other books besides what’s on the list?”

“I… see no reason why it would not be allowed.” And just like that, Potter grabbed a brand new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them then briskly walked towards the second-hand section of the store and began to flip through the pages. I cautiously walked over to the machine-like child and looked over his shoulder. ‘Interesting…’

Potter was looking at the writing within the books. He would put away books that seemed to be too beat up for his taste, and keeping the ones with what looks like tips from previous students. Most students don’t even consider this until they finally grab a book that has notes. Though, after the 5th book, something that Potter has been doing began to bother me-

_SNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

Each time he picked up a book and flipped through it briefly, he would press his nose against the pages and inhale. The shop manager had actually looked over at Potter the first time it happened, but he quickly laughed about how “The lad is starting young” and resumed his work. Starting what young? Smelling books like a woman smells perfume?

It was odd, Potter was not acting in the slightest to how Petunia described the boy. Then again, I was never one to actually believe a word she said, but what she said still puzzles me…

( **Flashback** )  
Once Potter ran up the stairs to his apparent new room, I went into the kitchen where that blubber of a husband was looking at me with an ever-growing purple face. “Just what do you think you are doing in my house!”

I pulled out my wand, causing Petunia to pull her mini-blubber of a son close to her while Vernon scrambled away. Ah yes, those that fear magic cower at a wand more than a gun. “I wish to know how you have been raising the boy all these years.”

Petunia scoffed, “We gave him more than the freak ever deserved! Too much money was wasted on keeping him alive.”

I felt my eyebrow raise, “Interesting... because what I saw was a skinny child in oversized clothes that apparently lived in a cupboard. Seems to me like you hardly spent any money on him.” If anything, most of their money seemed to be putting their son on a diet of sweets.

“You don’t know anything about Harry. He may seem like an innocent child, but he’s evil…” Petunia glared at the direction of the stairs. “He knows how to get what he wants. He schemes and plans, the only reason why you’re here is because he kept a letter hidden from us and then delivered it when we moved him to the other room.” She let out a weak growl. “It’s too late to put him back where he should be.”

I was skeptical, the boy showed nothing but an awkward shyness. “I highly doubt he is that skilled. If Potter is able to manipulate you to get what he needs then you would learn to grow more bones than…” I eye Vernon, and that seemed to be the last straw for the larger man.

“Petunia if he isn’t gone within the next minute, call the police! I’m going to work!” With footsteps that could shake even some floors of Hogwarts, the fat muggle stormed out of the house. Replacing him was Potter in… the same set of clothes?

( **Flashback ends** )

I’ll keep a close eye on Potter just to be sure, but I doubt this child is a mind-manipulator like Petunia claims. If anything he’s using their stupidity to his advantage, something any Slytherin would do… though I’m not sure if he is Slytherin material. It’s all based on the hat.

At some point, Potter stopped smelling the books so violently after noticing I was staring at him. His face turned a bright red before stiffly picking out the rest of his books and shuffling over to pay for them.

“Why did you stop?” I ask, though kept my tone blank.

Potter rubbed the back of his head, messing up his already scruffy hair. “Uh… I thought I was being obnoxious…”

“Not in particular... there are worse habits you could take up.” I don’t know why I’m wasting my time reassuring the little brat, but it was possibly the least annoying thing he could have done while in Diagon Alley. Now... if the boy could let go of my cloak...

We headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium as Potter wished to get an owl. I didn’t know what was worse, the sounds or the smell. Potter didn’t seem to mind as he looked at the various birds with different reactions. He seemed fixated on a female snowy when the thousandth question rang into my ears.

“Why do wizards use owls?”

“Pardon?”

“Why owls of all birds? I get they’re smart, but why not ravens? They’re even capable of making sounds similar to humans if trained, and they can fly in the day without muggles noticing.” He seemed smitten with the snowy after it affectionately nipped his finger.

“They’re…” I tried to answer, but the words fell from my mouth, the boy had a point. “It’s just how it is. No more questions until we reach the Leaky Cauldron.”

Disappointment sat on Potter’s face, “Yes sir.” He turned to the snowy, “Wanna come home with me girl?” The boy nearly fell over when the large white bird hopped onto his shoulder. The more I watched Potter move around in those overly large clothes the more I began to notice how thin he was. Dumbledore is not going to be pleased with my report, the child doesn’t look starved, but he did look underfed.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Harry**

  
I paid for the Snowy, but refused to put her in that tiny cage the shop owner claimed is the perfect size for her. Excuse me, does this guy not realize that owls stretch? I purchased raptor care items like a tether and glove so I could handle her and pretend she’s a pet around muggles. I also bought a cage, one that was deemed perfect size for a Great Grey. I’m not sure what to name her… as much as I love the name Hedwig… I’m both Harry Potter and not him at the same time. She needs a different name.

Snape didn’t seem to keen on me keeping her on my shoulder, and she was pretty heavy, but I made a beeline for Ollivanders anyway.

“Mr. Potter, I suggest you keep your owl in its cage while you get your wand. The process may spook it.” I look up to the professor before reluctantly settling the snowy in her cage. She didn’t seem to mind and instead gave me a reassuring coo before tucking her head under her wing to sleep.

Snape remained outside with my things while I stepped into Ollivanders. The musty smell of old wood and parchment entered my nose for both a pleasant and unpleasant combination. Wands stacked to the ceiling and I felt my eyebrow raise, ‘How long do some of these wands sit here before getting their wizard? And how many never lived long enough to get their wands…’

The sudden appearance of Ollivander from a ladder made me jump. “Ah, I was starting to wonder when I would see you in my shop, Mr. Potter…” He casually began to look through his stock. “It seems only yesterday when your mother and father came in here for their wands…”

‘Them, Snape, the Marauders and everyone else that died in the war…’ I thought cynically as a wand was placed in my hand. No special design, it looked like a stick. I gave it a wave and the lamp exploded.

“Nope!” Ollivander took the wand, using his own to repair the lamp and kept his search.

This went on for a while. I’m legitimately wondering if this old man actually had no idea what wand was best or he’s secretly a masochist and likes watching people destroy his shop. I got more and more suspicious after the 7th wand- Hey! This is Luna's first wand! I’d recognize those acorns anywhere. I wonder if it’ll like me-

_CRASH_

Nope… nevermind. Guess I’m stuck with the ugly wand.

Ollivander had this gleam in his eyes as he handed me the plain holly wand. The moment my hand touched it, a warm blanket of magic wrapped around me as a light shone from nowhere. It may be ugly, but there was an odd sense of comfort from it.

I received the same speech like in the books. The wand’s brother killed my parents, I may also be destined for great or terribly great things before he suddenly turned cheerful and asked for 7 galleons. I remained deadpanned as I exited the store and stared up at Snape.

“I got my wand.”

“Indeed, you certainly took a while…”

“He kept giving me wands that didn’t work, the one that I got apparently shares a core with… the guy that killed my parents…” Snape tensed at my words. “Not to mention it looks uncool…”

“Uncool?” Snape raised an eyebrow to a perfect arch.

I pull out my wand with a blank expression. “It’s just a stick, your wand looks cooler with all the little designs at the handle…” I pouted for a moment before putting it away, knowing that I’m not allowed to use it until I get to Hogwarts.

“A wand is meant to cast spells, not look ‘cool’, Mr. Potter. Come, we’re going to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.” I bowed my head in defeat as I followed Snape, carrying my stuff and owl with me. I decided to keep the remaining money, turns out I had withdrawn just enough for my supplies, a few extra books and then had pocket money after.

I ordered fish and chips, mostly because I didn’t have a clue about what half of the stuff on the menu was and I chewed slowly to not make myself sick despite my mind begging me to scarf down the food.

“Professor… who was the man that killed my parents and…” I rested a hand on my forehead, “Gave me this…” I really didn’t want to be told anything, I prayed Snape would tell me to learn from someone else. I know the story, I watched it happen both from a screen and now in person. But if I didn’t at least ask, I would be suspicious.

Snape halted in his eating before pulling out his wand and giving it a wave, he must have muffled us. “Times were different before you were born. A war was waging and on the dark side of it was a powerful wizard. His name was Voldemort, but most refer to him as You-Know-Who.” I watched him rub his arm subconsciously. “He would kill all that oppose them… and your parents happened to be one of those people.”

I didn’t speak, so he continued.

“He tried to kill you, but your mother protected you and that caused the Dark Lord’s-” He tenses up when he accidentally called Voldemort that, “... spell to bounce back. You are famous because you are the only one to survive an encounter with him, that scar tells your whole story. You are known as the Boy Who Lived,” He ended the title with a sneer, disliking my fame.

My shoulders slumped and I poked at my chips. “So I’m famous… because my parents sacrificed themselves for me?”

“Indeed. Do not take their deaths for granted, it is the only reason why you live…” His voice became bitter, unsure if the tone was for me or for someone else.

“I’d rather have my parents…” I pushed the plate to the side and rested my chin in my arms, “What were they like? Really like?”

Snape pinched his lips together before his features softened. “Lily, your mother, was a brilliant witch. One of the best in our generation and was the same age as myself and your father. She was in the house Gryffindor and was always kind to others…” I watched as Snape dazed as he talked about Lily. “And your father…”

I hold my hand up, “Let me guess, he was a total jerk when you guys were younger.” His mouth nearly dropped but quickly fixed itself. “Your face twitched when mentioning him.”

Snape rested his elbows on the table, locking his fingers together. “Your father and I were not on… good terms. In fact, we hated each other… him and his friends. I-” He paused then sighed. “I am not the best person to tell you about him, I can only speak of bad memories. Just know that he loved you and your mother… greatly. He was… It's best to hear about him from other people.”

“Oh, ok. Were you and mum close?” I tilted my head with a smile.

“We were friends for a long time but… things change.” He cleared his throat. “It’s time I return you back to the Dursleys’, I have much to tell the Headmaster.”

I feel my heart drop to my stomach. “Do I have to go back to them?” Please, say no, “Why was I left there? Why did no one ever go to see if I was okay?”

Please tell me that Dumbledore can fix this.

“I was raised in a cupboard. I’m the punching bag for their son. I don’t feel safe in that house, I never did… Out of any place, why a place that hated magic and my parents?” The original Harry never asked these questions early on, but I am. I want to know why no one checked up on me to make sure I was even alive, why I was forgotten?

Was the protective wards worth keeping Harry in a household that abused and neglected him? Calling him a freak and humiliated him by making every school, every neighbor, think that he was a disturbed child? Did Dumbledore really think that this was the best course of action? Voldemort was gone as far as he knew and he hadn’t even looked for the Horcruxes yet!

I couldn’t help but feel something boiling inside me, pressure was building up in my face and traveling to my eyes. I stopped seeing Snape and soon all I saw was a black blob. I didn’t want to return to the Dursleys, I wanted to go somewhere where I would be welcomed, wanted even. I’m supposed to be an adult in my head but this body is a child’s body! I have no way of protecting myself without using words, and sometimes they do more harm than good! Please Severus, if you truly did care for Lily… please...

_Don’t make me go back to that place..._

“There is nothing I can do at the current time... I’m sorry.” Did I say that last part out loud? Why am I feeling tears? Am I crying? “But I will discuss about your living conditions with the Headmaster. I cannot promise results though.”

“I-...” What’s the point? I’m not going to leave the Dursleys’ until the wards fade away, “Alright…” I wipe my face with my baggy sleeve to get rid of the traitors that are called tears.

I didn’t look at Snape as he shrunk everything but my owl to fit into my pockets we stepped into the fireplace. The Dursleys didn’t look pleased by my return, but I avoided eye contact as I lead Snape to my room where he unshrunken everything and my owl to perch on my chair.

He handed me my train ticket. “I think this should suffice as a birthday present.” Snape waved his wand and a few bags appeared on my bed. “I had contacted the Headmaster while you were in Gringotts and he gave me permission to buy you something you’ll like. I suggest reading up your first-year potions before the term starts. Good evening, Mr. Potter.” And he stepped out of my room. I didn’t relax until I heard Snape say something to my aunt before heading outside and apparating with a crack.

I opened the window so my owl could hunt for the night, which she was happy to stretch her wings. Flopping down on my bed, and opened the bags. It was new clothes, not a lot, but an improvement from Dudley’s clothes. There were three outfits and a pair of pajamas, not much personality to them- but they weren't grey!

“No way… do these fit?!” I quickly threw off my clothes and slipped on a new pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I wanted to cry after finally feeling like my own person as the clothes fit me perfectly; the new socks and undergarments were definitely appreciated. I had to give myself a hug, enjoying the cotton shirt to its fullest.

Curling my toes in glee I eyed at my stuff sitting innocently on the floor. My eyes trailed over each item along with some trunks that I didn’t realize I bought before they settled on my wand… my wand… I have a _wand_...

And the Dursleys have no idea that I can’t use magic outside of school... let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this universe is going to be a hybrid of the books and the movies together with most of the plot being connected to the books. The movies are more for visuals and a few details that were changed from the books. If you have questions feel free to ask, I'll try to answer them without sharing spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's journey to Hogwarts, the sorting, and a little trading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use italics for both emphasis and any speech that is not spoken/thought normally such as Parseltongue, spells, and the sorting hat's telepathic communication. This is to help keep track of who is speaking normally and who is not though I will make note if Parseltongue is spoken. Hope this is clear to everyone. :)

I love that because of Petunia’s jealousy towards my mum, she ended up being almost completely ignorant to wizarding laws.

Throughout the month of August, I didn’t abuse the existence of my wand. I kept to my chores and stayed quietly in my room just like the Dursleys were hoping I would do. But that also didn’t mean I wouldn’t casually twirl the stick around the house whenever I wanted to make a little lunch or wanted Dudley to leave me alone. Though besides that, I stuck to my reading and stayed out of their way. The chances are high that I’ll still be stuck here next summer and I’d rather not push too many buttons.

I gave my room a final look over; the door locked tight and my curtains closed with my snowy owl -now named Sansa- perched on my chair. Satisfied, I took off my glasses and pointed my wand at it. “ _Repero_.”

Through the tiny sounds of metal clinking together and glass repairing, I blindly picked up my glasses and removed the tape that kept them together. Perfectly repaired. I slipped on my glasses, opened my window, sat on my bed, and waited. Five minutes… ten minutes… an hour. An hour had rolled by and still no Ministry of Magic owl.

“So it is true…”

The tracing charm doesn’t come into effect until you become a student. Hermione is probably at home testing out charms with her parents and no doubt many other students are testing the waters as well. Well then, if they can try out some spells why not I do the same?

That was how my afternoon was spent; a series of experimentations and harmless spells for class. I particularly enjoyed a transfiguration spell that would put patterns on my shirts, tested out on some of Dudley’s old clothes beforehand. However, when I tried _Wingardium Leviosa_ … it failed miserably and had sent a sock flying out my window. I didn’t want to try any of the bigger spells because if those backfire... yikes, that would be difficult to explain to my family.

Realizing it was near dinner time I put away my wand and headed to the kitchen to help Petunia with dinner. No one uttered a word, not even Dudley. Serving myself some food though in smaller portions I waited until Vernon was full and happy with himself before I approached. “Uncle Vernon?”

“What is it?” He glared at me a look.

“Could you possibly take me to King’s Cross Station on September 1st? I go to school by train,” I said, refraining from using the name of my school lest I risk him saying no.

“I suppose since that means you’ll be gone for the rest of the school year… and I have an important business meeting in London that day anyway,” Vernon grumbled behind his mustache then gave me a suspicious glance. “What station exactly?”

I shrugged and looked down at my ticket. “I think it’s a hidden one, but it’s called Platform 9 ¾.”

Vernon chuckled in that way someone laughs at something disgusting. “Simply mad that lot... ‘Platform 9 ¾’, what rubbish. Just don’t expect us to answer any of your mail and if you get in trouble it’s all on you.”

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of bothering you guys for the rest of the year.” Universe please don’t make me have to deal with them until summer, I beg of you. I retreated to the confines of my bedroom and pulled out my journal. Might as well update this thing.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Vernon didn’t get out of the car to help me unload my stuff and put on a trolley. His reasoning was something about not wanting to be seen with an owl present. “You got everything? I’m not going to send any books you left in that room of yours.”

“Yes Uncle Vernon, I checked my supplies multiple times.”

Like I was going to leave any of my stuff back at that house, especially my journal. That thing was going to be locked tightly in my trunk away from everyone. “I’ll see you in the summer, give Aunt Petunia and Dudley kisses for me!” I spoke loudly enough to gain some attention and Vernon’s eye twitched as some women cooed about“what a sweet uncle” he was. I turned on my heel and pushed the trolley into the station.

He was totally not going to kiss either his wife or son today thanks to me.

With a smirk, I counted the platforms while humming the Harry Potter theme song. I kept my eyes open for a certain family of redheads that I wished to try and avoid, but once I heard Molly’s voice I quickly attempted to keep my distance. I couldn’t help it. I love most of the Weasley family… it’s just… so hard to trust. I blame the fandom’s multitude of fanfictions for this paranoia.

Naturally, a small boy that looks like a lost puppy was enough to bring the matriarch over to check on me. “Are you okay, dearie?”

“Um…” I held out my ticket. “Where do I…?” My eyes went big as I watched Percy bolt into the platform between 9 and 10 and vanished through it, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. “Did he just…?”

Molly let out a warm laugh of understanding while she leads me over to her family. “First year of Hogwarts I assume? Don’t worry, it’s Ron’s first time at Hogwarts too.” She motioned to the freckled redhead looking at us with an embarrassed smile. “All you have to do is run straight through the platform and you’ll find the train.”

The wizarding world really needs to do something about this because I’m surprised no muggle has ever noticed hundreds of children vanishing through one platform. What are they going to do when high-definition CCTV cameras come out? I was more baffled by how inefficient this system was rather than being nervous, but if Molly noticed the difference she didn’t say anything. Ducking my head so no one could see my scar I bolted through the platform and froze, staring at the train in awe.

It was a beautiful vintage locomotive, just like in the films. The energy from all of the other kids made a grin plaster itself on my face. Double checking my luggage tags, I dropped off most of my luggage like everyone else, taking a trunk and Sansa with me to an empty… what are these rooms called? Compartments? Yeah, that sounds about right.

I’ve never been on a real train my entire life. Both of them to be specific.

I managed to make myself pretty cozy on one of the seats when a familiar ginger poked his head in the compartment. “Do you mind…? Everywhere is full.”

“Help yourself,” I said while casually motion towards the opposite end of the compartment. Ron plopped down in the seat, his trunk lazily placed beside him. “Might as well get comfy, I don’t think our butts will be leaving these seats for a while.”

“Heh, right, my brothers say we won’t even be at Hogwarts until it gets dark. I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.” He held out his hand which I shook loosely.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” Crap, I meant to use my fake name! I shrunk slightly and looked over to see Ron staring at me with owl sized eyes and a hanging mouth. “Uh… hi?”

“D-do you have…?” He touched his forehead and I brushed my bangs to the side. “Wicked…”

“Not really… the price I had to pay for this scar wasn’t worth it…” Ron paled and dipped his head. I sit up straight and waved my hand to get his attention. “Don’t worry about it, Ron. Sorry, I’m a bit of a pessimist due to my upbringing… I honestly didn’t know about all of this up until about a month ago.” That anyone knew of.

“Yeah, sorry about that mate. I should have chosen my words carefully.” Okay, maybe Ron isn’t going to be such a bad kid, but I’ll have to wait to see when I get sorted and when Halloween comes around.

We sat in comfortable silence until the trolley witch showed up, bless this woman. “Anything off the trolley, dearies?”

“No thanks, my mum packed me a lunch.” Ron grimaced at his sandwich, guess he didn’t like whatever was in it. I, however, wanted a sugar rush if I’m going to be stuck with him for the next several hours.

“Can I get two of everything, please?” I easily pulled out the galleons from my pocket, making Ron’s eyes lit up and I skipped over to the trolley. The kind old lady handed me each item in pairs and I easily chucked them over my shoulders. One for Ron, one for me, one for Ron and so on.

Soon we had a little feast of sweets in our laps, and I was especially enjoying the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and seeing what I would get. My chocolate frog tried to leap away, but I thankfully caught it and shoved the thing in my mouth. I found myself humming in amusement as I read the Dumbledore card with Nicolas Flamel's name written in the description.

A series of squeaks made me look over to Ron with interest. “You brought a mouse?”

“No, a rat. This is Scabbers, pathetic little guy ain’t he? He used to be my brother’s before passing it down to me.” Ron held up the brown rat as it squirmed around in his hand trying to return to his food. My focus went to his little feet, and the lack of a certain toe. “Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?”

“Sure.”

Ron sat down the rat and pulled out his wand. “Sunshine-”

Suddenly, a girl appeared at the door, “Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” Oh my god, Hermione is so _cute_! Her bushy hair made her look like an extra fluffy kitten! Odd how this world seemed to be a near perfect mix of both the books and the movies as she really just looks like a bucked toothed Emma Watson. Aw who cares, I want to hug her!

When we shook our heads, she straightened up when she glanced at Ron. “Oh? Are you doing a spell? Let’s see it!”

Ron gave her a somewhat peeved look, “Sunshine, daisy, bottom mellow… turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” A small amount of light left the wand and Scabbers squeaked in discomfort but resumed his noming of sweets.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

‘Are you sure that’s a real rat?’ I decided to keep my identity a secret from Hermione for now. “Ron, we should change into our robes.”

I give Hermione a soft smile, “Mind if we get some privacy? We’ll see you later, good luck finding the toad.”

The girl blinked a few times before nodding and finally talking, “Yes. Goodbye.” She turned on her heel and strutted off. Awww, she’s trying to be an adult. I'm so adopting her.

“What lot did she come from?” Ron grumbled as he pulled out his second-hand robes and put his rat back in its cage. “Are you sure that’s a real spell?” His voice went high pitch to mimic her, putting his hand on his hip and shaking it like boys do when mocking girls.

“Be nice, she seems sweet.” I easily changed into my robes and uniform without seeing Ron or being seen myself. “Say Ron... would you be interested in making a trade?”

“A trade?” Ron parroted back with a head tilt. “What kind?”

“Well… I’m interested in your rat. I’m pretty sure your spell was real, your wand even lit up. But the most it did was make him squeak. I’m a fan of muggle science and would love to run some tests on him.” The lie flowed out like water down a stream.

The boy gulped, thinking the worst and he stepped closer to his... pet. “Y-you’re not going to hurt him right?”

“Hurt him? No no no,” Not yet, “It’s simple things like mazes and harmless spells. I’ll take good care of him as my pet, I swear.” Until third year that is.

Ron bit his lips, not sure if he likes this idea. But, after a minute, he spoke up, “What are you offering to trade Scabbers for?”

“Well, an animal for an animal sounds fair. I’ll buy you an owl. Any that you want, name it.” It wasn’t that much of an issue, owls aren't that expensive either considering in the muggle world they would cost hundreds of dollars minimum. Sansa cost 8 galleons and that was the highest price I saw for larger owls.

“What if you suddenly didn’t want Scabbers anymore?” Ron asked, his voice laced with distrust.

"Well, I don't want two owls if that is what you are worried about. I'll re-home Scabbers if I no longer want to keep him," I reasoned. "I promise I won't want a trade back... so... what will it be?"

Ron scratched the dirt off his nose before looking at Scabbers again. Things went quiet and I returned to my snacks while I waited for the boy to think this over. Scabbers may just seem like a hand-me-down to some but... kids really do bond with their pets.

“Can I-" Ron spoke hesitantly, "can I have a… um…” He shifted uncomfortably as I pulled out some parchment. “A barn owl…? My family has a great grey and he’s an old owl… and they’re cool”

"I don't see why not, they're really pretty owls- Sansa, don't give me that look. I said pretty. You're beautiful."

Sansa fluffed herself up.

I took the parchment and wrote down the order. Giving it to Sansa, I opened the train window just enough for her to fly out. I nearly had a heart attack when she struggled to get her bearings, but once the owl began to fly properly I closed the window.

Ron picked up Scabbers' cage and began to hand it to me. I took one look at it and shook my head. “Wait until I get your owl, Ron. If I take him now it wouldn’t be fair.”

“I still don’t think it’s very fair… Scabbers is just a rat…” Ron said timidly, biting his lip.

“Maybe I’ll tell you my reasons later,” I said, plopping into my seat. “She should be back in the morning with your owl, we can trade during breakfast before classes. Berties?”

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

When the train stopped I jumped to my feet to look out the window with Ron… only all we saw was darkness. The smell of rain hit my nose and everything was damp. At least the sky is clear tonight, can't tell if that's a spell to make Hogwarts more mystical or mother nature pitied us.

My money is on the latter.

Grabbing our stuff, we headed outside and I started looking for familiar faces. There were so many kids that I had trouble seeing anyone I knew, I even lost Ron in the hurry. I spotted kids leaving their stuff in a designated pile and I followed suit, making sure my name was on everything. I felt my ears perk up as a familiar voice rang out to us little kiddies.

“Firs’ years! Over here!” There stood the lovable hulking mass that was Hagrid, tall and voice booming over the wind like a thunderclap. Memories of him holding me as a baby came to mind and I found the courage to approach him so he could see me. “Ah! Harry! Suppose yer don’ remember me much, eh? Course not, yer were a baby at the time, but I was ‘he one tha’ picked yer up. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and Hogwarts groundskeeper!”

“Hello…” I waved at him shyly before offering my hand, which didn’t make up even a 5th of his hand's size. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid.”

“Oh,” He stared down at me with fondness glistening in his eyes. “Just Hagrid if yer please. And anytime yer’d wan’ to stop for some tea my door is always open. I can tell ya all ‘bout yer mum and dad. Kind folk they were.”

“That would be wonderful, I have so many questions to ask!” I wanted to give him a huge hug, but I had to get on the boats and settle with some students. If memory serves me right they were the Patil twins and… Seamus? It’s hard to recognize the kid, oh well, I can wait for him to set something on fire to confirm his identity.

I slowly sunk as low as I could into the boat and decided to look at Hogwarts from the uncomfortable angle. I don’t mind boats… when they’re big. These tiny boats do nothing to my imagination and some kids rocking their boats nearby did not help either. But as far as I know, this body has no swimming abilities at all and I don’t know how heavy robes are when wet. The Patil twins giggled at how I was stiffly laying but no one bothered to tell me otherwise.

With the boats landing I quickly got off, not bothering to wait for any instructions and stood as far away from the water as possible. I gave the water a glare before growling out, “I’ll deal with you when I learn how to swim…”

“The _great_ Harry Potter is scared of a little water?” I look to my left to see Draco walking over to me, his two friends- I mean lackeys hovering behind him. “That’s new.”

“I’m sure a lot about me would be news, we could submit them to the papers, ‘Harry Potter cannot swim’.” I moved my hands in an arch in front of my face. We stared at each other for a moment before we both let out soft laughs. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise. Oh, these two are Crabbe and Goyle.” Draco carelessly tossed his heads towards both boys. I am going to be honest... I did not remember who was who in the slightest. “Where were you on the train? I was going to save a spot for you.”

I rubbed the back of my head, “Oh, sorry about that. I sat in another place with another student.”

Draco waved his hand dismissively, “Well, it is all fine. You don’t know much anyway and in the rush, you must have gotten lost. Come on.”

I chose to ignore that snide comment as I walked beside him into Hogwarts. There was plenty of times to get back at him later… little ferret. Oh, I am going to have so much fun messing with this little spoiled kid if he keeps the attitude up.

While students were gasping and pointing at the moving paintings and stairs, I mostly observed everything like you would an art museum. I’m way too desensitized at this point, but the paintings never really had any wow factors about them. Hell, if I had lost my memories of my past life, I’m pretty sure this is what I would have expected.

We reached the base of the stairs where Professor McGonagall explained the sorting and the houses to us. With a swish of her cloak, she walked off somewhere to prepare the ceremony. I felt butterflies do the tango in my stomach out of nerves, everyone will be watching us, judging us, the hat is going to stall-

“There you are, mate!” Ron weaves his way towards us. He was somewhat out of breath. “I was looking for yo- you…” His nose scrunched up at the sight of Draco.

“You know a Weasley, Harry?” Draco had a matching sneer. “You really don’t know how to pick friends huh? Why hang out with the likes of these traitors.”

My arm moved on its own, with palm flat and movement stiff, it shot up and aimed at Draco’s face. I stopped myself before the back of my hand made it to its targeted destination but the wind made loose strands of Draco's hair wisp against his face.

We stood there in mute silence. Draco seemed to be taking a while to process this information but when he did, he looked _furious_. “Did you just… attempted to slap me?” Fu- I mean shi- I mean… GAH! I don’t know how to not swear even in my own head!

I cringed, “Sorry, it’s a reaction.” I hugged the arm close to my body. “But anyway Draco, remember what I said before? I’ll be picking out my friends and who I spend time with. I won’t force you to spend time with them but if you can’t handle sharing me then I’ll find my own crowd.”

Draco glared with the heat of a thousand suns, “Fine. But I won’t be spending time with Weasleys. Best to keep that in mind, Harry.” Sticking his nose into the air, he strode off with his lackeys to talk to Pansy.

I shoot Ron an annoyed look, “Thanks Ron, I really appreciated that.” I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue.

“I don’t get it, how could you be friends with Malfoy? His family is full of dark wizards.”

“Ron, I don’t know this, I’m judging people by their character, not their families.” I crossed my arms, but before Ron could retort anything, McGonagall returned and lead us into the Great Hall.

Okay, now I’m awestruck. I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping at the vast size of the room and the floating candles. The entire atmosphere was warm and was full of various magical properties that made my skin buzz. Behind me, Hermione was gushing to another student about enchantments. All of the older students watched us head over to stand before the teachers. In front of the teacher’s table, a single stool, and a very dirty hat… yuck, how that thing survived a thousand years without being infested with lice is beyond me.

A seam from the hat broke open and it began to sing. It was the same song in the books, shame the movies didn’t make it sing, the voice was nice. Finishing the song, the room erupted into cheers and only quieted when McGonagall unrolled a scroll. “When I call your name, please come up here to be sorted. Hannah Abbott!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

I flinched at the volume, quickly learning to brace myself as each name was stated. Besides the singing and screaming out house names the hat never spoke out loud. Some of the students flinched after the hat was put on them... but the hat remained quiet.

“Hermione Granger!” I turned my head to the right and watched the head of bushy hair bound over to the stool and the girl nervously sat on it. It took a solid minute before it screamed out Gryffindor for her and it was only then when she relaxed and headed to the table with red banners.

More and more names were called, but at the same time, I feel as though this was going slower than in previous years. Lot of the sortings besides Slytherins seem to take at least 20 seconds, some took 2 minutes. I wish I had a watch, but muggle technology didn’t work in Hogwarts. Looking behind me and at the tables, several older students from each house were showing signs of impatience; tapping their finger, bouncing legs, muttering to their friends. Yeah, this was definitely taking a while.

“Draco Malfoy!”

Draco strutted towards the stool with the confidence of a peacock. Before the hat could touch his head, Slythering was called out. The blond smirked at me and headed to the cheering table. I vaguely heard Ron make a comment to me about how “Every bad witch and wizard was in Slytherin”. Psh, yeah right. Tell that to your rat or our second-year DADA professor.

Or me... if I'm put in a house I don't belong in. If I'm in Hufflepuff I will make Voldemort look like a newborn puppy, mark my words.

There was a lot of families that had names starting with P, but soon it came to…

“Harry Potter.”

It took a solid second for the Great Hall to go from mute to chatty. I walked to the stool to make my appearance known. I spot Hermione staring at me with wide eyes and I gave her a nervous smile before the hat blocked my vision. 'Yuck, it smells musty.'

' _Well… It’s not every day we get a reincarnated soul with all their memories intact… quite an interesting mind_.'

My hands clenched onto my robes and sweat began to form around my neck. ‘I’m guessing this isn’t your first time meeting someone like me?’

' _We get them about every hundred years or so. I remember a Ravenclaw who was a monk in their past life. As a result, they became a pretty skilled healer afterward, mixing muggle medicine with magic. The amount of memories they have from before varies,_ ' The hat explained.

' _However,_ ' It continued, ' _your mind on the other hand… ohohoho. You know this place better than some of the teachers. Books and moving pictures that tell stories of the future to you, a land of fiction turned real like out of your wildest dreams. You have this life written out in a nice series of seven, but I can sense your hunger for change. You are unhappy with how it ends._ '

I could hear the whispers of my classmates increase, I must be close to hatstalling. ‘I’m both Harry Potter and not him at the same time. I see no reason why I need to follow things to a T. I wouldn't be living my life as I wanted to if I did.’

' _Indeed, you seem fine with following your destiny but wish to make it your own. You’re loyal to loved ones, have a constant thirst for knowledge but your ambitions... What to do with this mind of yours… I can sense fear in you, don’t worry, I’ll remain confidential for you if you wish._ '

‘Please do. No offense, but it’s kinda dumb that this school sorts people out by just a few traits. It makes them pretty one dimensional and simple-minded. But if you really want to put me in a house that’ll help me, you know which one I want. Just please don’t put me in Gryffindor, I refuse to become a puppet.’

' _You were never meant to be a puppet… ah, I see. Your life has twisted your views of this world and you’ll need proof of trust from some, yet you’ll trust others with ease… yes, I look forward to seeing how you thrive in-_ '

“SLYTHERIN!”

The cheering from the house of snakes was deafening. I broke into a wide grin and rushed to the table. Several hands patted my back in congratulation and I took a spot next to Draco. Many of the students from the other tables had expressions ranging from confusion to suspicion -mostly in Gryffindor with the latter- but the Slytherins were booming with pride.

My cheeks started to turn pink and I sunk into my chair much to Draco’s amusement. The sorting ceremony ended with Ron in Gryffindor and Blaise in Slytherin. I tried to give him a wave but… oh boy, good thing I already made that agreement ahead of time. His expression was mixed like he didn’t know what to think about this.

But it didn’t really matter to me if Ron became my friend or not. I’m not going to actively seek out someone who looks at families and houses before their own judgment. Granted, I’m a bit of a hypocrite considering who I’m sitting next to, but if push comes to shove Draco will find himself in the same position as Ron. I want people I can love and trust, not a posse of human spitfire.

Hermione and Neville seem like good people to start befriending. Both are sweethearts and look like they give good hugs.

Dumbledore stood at his podium to give reminders of rules, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, no Zonko’s Joke shop items- oh come on, does he really expect us to listen to this? I looked at Draco and Pansy with a raised eyebrow, which the blond tried to ignore but Pansy let out a little snorted laugh. She honestly wasn’t as ugly as she was constantly being described with a pug nose… if anything she just has larger nostrils, her nose was normal in shape.

I'm starting to think Rowling never thought about how to describe unique looking people without making it sound belittling.

“Also,” Dumbledore continued his list of rules, “the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is strictly out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a most painful death.”

I feel a shoulder bump into mine, “I’ll bet you 5 galleons that a Gryffindor will break into there by the end of the term.”

Hmmm… I could have fun with this, “I’ll bet you 7 that there will be at least 2.” I give Draco a smirk and hold my hand under the table when I felt his hand clamp onto mine, the deal was set in stone.

Dumbledore's sparkly eyes glowed with mirth as he raised his hands, “And with that… Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” The older students roared with cheers, many of them standing up to applause the odd choice in words while the rest of us first years watched on like everyone’s gone mad.

I hear Draco talk with what sounds like a sneer, again, “Why is this old fool running the school? What was that even supposed to mean?”

I rested my head against my fist, “I dunno, check a dictionary.” Draco gave me a look which I pointedly ignored and the food appeared in a glorious amount. Many students from the other tables were gasping at the food while Slytherin students didn’t really seem phased. Guess when you’re raised with house elves it’s hard to feel impressed by this display.

le Nevertheless I took advantage that within arms reach to me was chicken and mashed potatoes. It seems the food was distributed in a pattern, each several feet the cycle of food continues, which means if you can’t reach things you have to talk to others. “Pansy, right? Could you pass the veggies please?”

“Sure, pass the chicken on the way.” Poor Draco had to sit there uncomfortably still while a massive plate of chicken and an equally large bowl of cooked vegetables were passed over his head. Blaise seemed more interested in the beef while Crabbe and Goyle were… being vacuum cleaners and eating at an unhealthy rate.

And here I thought I inhaled food, “Draco, was there anything you wanted to eat?”

Draco grabbed a slice of some shepherd's pie and also began to eat. The pure-blood children were making polite talk, with small hints and jokes that confirmed that yes, they’ve all known each other for many years. I kept my mouth shut, awkwardly keeping my head down, not sure if I should even get involved.

That is until I decided to watch the teachers. My eyes passed over each one until I spotted a purple turban and Professor Snape. I was too far away to really hear what they were saying, but when Snape’s eyes and mine connected -and Quirrell happened to have turned his head slightly- a sharp pain hit my scar.

“Gah…” I rubbed my scar and quickly looked away. I could almost feel Snape raising an eyebrow and when I took a peek back, he was staring at Quirrell with a sharp gaze.

“You alright, Harry?” Draco watched me recover from my pain. “You looked like a bludger hit you.”

“It’s… nothing, just a headache…” I didn’t want everyone around me to think I was a walking danger beacon, at least not until I could figure out who I could actually trust. “Don’t worry, I think I’m just paying for all the sugar I ate on the train.”

Pansy stuck her neck out so I could see her from the other side of Draco, “Do you not eat sugar a lot?”

“Not really… It’s complicated.” I took a bite of my chicken when my throat felt dry. Reaching for the flagon, I tilted it to pour something to drink into my cup… and it was orange.

‘Oh no… I forgot about this…’ I grimaced in self-preparation for the worst. Picking up the glass, I took a cautious sip of the liquid, it shouldn’t be too bad, it’s just pumpkin juice-

_ABORT MISSION! DISENGAGE! TOO SWEET!_

My body convulsed when the odd flavor reached my throat, causing it to go down the wrong pipe and I hunched over coughing violently into my hands. Some of the juice began to pass upwards and my nose burned when it attempted to escape, but then decided to stay. I hate pumpkin and the sugary drink mixed with the fact that I’m eating most of my food plain caused an unpleasant combination.

Someone’s hand placed a napkin in my own so I wasn’t making a mess and another hand was patting my back. I wiped my face off including my watering eyes and looked up. The Great Hall was completely still, save for the nearby Slytherins and Snape was slowly rising from his chair. Crabbe was the one that handed me a napkin and Draco was patting my back and checking my face.

Blaise cautiously reached over and slowly took away the pumpkin juice from me, “Let’s keep you away from pumpkin juice, mate. Have some water instead.” He pushed a glass of water to me, which I gratefully chugged down to soothe my throat. The boy turned his body to glare at the other tables, “Mind your own business!” Most of the students quickly returned to their meals, with some like Ron not even paying attention.

“Sorry about that…” I gave a finale cough to clear my throat, “I wasn’t expecting the taste.”

"Let's hope you can take butterbeer then or you won't survive Hogsmeade," Blaise muttered harmlessly. He let out a content noise when my original cup which was a mess of spit, snot and pumpkin juice vanished from the table.

The rest of the evening was spent with the little Slytherin gang interrogating me on my lifestyle that would leave me in such an… ahem, “uncivilized” state. They seemed to take it on a personal level when I mentioned that my aunt and uncle refused to even teach me etiquette. While my manners were at an adult level, it wasn’t good enough for the pure-bloods. With Dumbledore dismissing everyone for the evening, the Slytherin prefect took us to the dungeons.

The password to get to the passage for the common room was “purity” and my eyes took a second to adjust to the green lamps and elegant carvings compared to the warm and fuzzy look the Gryffindor room had. While other students went to bed, Draco and Pansy were giving me looks. I don't like these looks, my spidey senses tingled.

“We have a lot of work to do to in introducing you to the wizarding world…” Draco mused to himself. “This won’t be too hard. I’ll send a letter to mother for a list of things we need to do.”

I felt a spark of panic rise, “That won’t be necessar-!”

“Of course it’s necessary! You’re a Slytherin now, and so you need to learn how to act like one! We’ve all be raised to be proper students.” Pansy practically pounced on me, “This’ll be fun!”

Draco let out an amused laugh, “Alright Pans, let Harry go so we can all get some sleep. We can work on it throughout the year and during the summer.” The girl easily let me go and skipped off to the girls' dorms. “Come on, let’s head to bed.”

Reaching our particular dorm room, Draco and I swapped to our sleepwear and picked out our beds, unironically next to each other. “Hey, Draco?”

Draco was brushing his hair, “What?”

Rude.

“Do you actually want to be my friend because of me, or because I’m Harry Potter?”

Draco froze mid brush, turning to look at me with a child’s version of the Holier Than Thou look. “Ask me again at the end of the term, I’ll have a proper answer then. Best to go to sleep, Potter.”

“Whatever you say, Malfoy,” Both of our mouths slowly grew to big grins, “Night Draco.” Flopping onto the silky green sheets of my bed, I happily cocooned in them and fell asleep, finally enjoying a dreamless night.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

“Harry.”

Bloody hell no, why is something trying to wake me up?

“Harry, get up, breakfast will be soon.”

I hide more into my blankets. Nope, not going to wake up.

“Har- Merlin’s beard… Blaise, get over here. Help me with this.”

There’s shuffling, followed by weight shifting on my bed. I grumbled but kept my focus on trying to return to sleep. Or, I would, had a stupid eleven-year-old not decided to belly flop on top of me! My eye snapped open and I gasped out air, only to be met with the blurry silhouette of Blaise, elbow propped on my bed and I could see the grin.

“Gits...” Like a worm I wiggled out of my blankets and put on my glasses, “I’m so going to get you two for that.”

Draco scoffed, “Sure you will. Come on, get dressed. Chop chop!”

‘I’ll chop chop your smug grin...’ Throwing on my clothes for the day, grabbing my book bag, and pocketing my wand, I followed the boys out of the common room and into the Great Hall. Most non-first years and Slytherins were present already. Guess there was a perk being near the Halls.

“Good morning boys.” Pansy took the liberty of sitting next to me and ran a hand in my hair, only to get stuck, “Harry dear, do you not brush your hair?”

“When I clean it- ow! I break a lot of hair brushes and combs even when wet! Now get out of my hair!”

I mean my hair never looks horrible and I would honestly love to sit and brush out all the knots. However, those dreams can never be since Petunia refused to get any more combs after the 5th one broke and my hair grew back after she cut it all off. Half the time my hands were used as a way to flatten and tame this messy bush.

I breathed out a sigh when Pansy managed to free her hand, “I’m planning on letting it grow out and see if it’s tamable that way.”

“Oh do grow it out, I would love to see the difference.” Pansy took some toast to begin munching when we heard screeches from above. “Oooh, mail on the first day! How exciting!”

Dozens of owls flew into the room and landing by their respective owners. Some were carrying letters, a few dropping off forgotten supplies, even Draco’s eagle owl had a massive package of sweets from his mother and a letter from his father that I didn’t get to read. But I wasn’t paying too much mind as a chocolate frog was being shoved in my mouth by the same blond; I was focusing on the Gryffindor table.

Sansa flew over my head and landed in front of Ron, shortly after a beautiful barn owl swooped in and landed in front of the kid in a relaxed position. Wow, I think Sansa picked out the most mellow of the owls in the store. I remember that one in the shop. He was one of the only owls that didn’t seem to mind it when an employee dropped a cage that startled the majority of the other birds. This one would be perfect for the Weasley household.

Sansa stole some ham from Ron’s plate and flew over to me, enjoying her treat while I stroke her breast.

“Pretty owl you have, Harry,” Draco commented, giving his owl some bacon. “Ulysses was a present from my mother after I received my letter. I wanted the biggest owl they had.”

I eyed Draco and his owl -seriously, what kind of name is Ulysses?- and admired the large bird and its terrifying bright orange eyes. The owl didn’t pay much mind until a patch of speckled white hopped over to him-

“Sansa, what are you doing?”

Sansa ignored me in favor of bobbing her head to get a better look at Ulysses, slowly blinking like a lazy cat. My friends and I went quiet as these birds that were bigger than most of us bob their heads and let out clicking noises.

Then, Sansa gave out a very suspiciously familiar-sounding hoot followed by fluffing her feathers in a non-threatening manner. The gesture looking not too different from a woman fixing her hair when she spots a cute guy. Wait... Ulysses is a male!

It felt like all of the air was pushed out of my lungs when I exhaled that next sigh. I should have seen that coming, but of course, I didn’t. “Alright, Sansa you can go, girl, I’ll see you later.”

Sansa preened my head then took off while Ulysses kept his gaze locked onto her flying form. Pansy and I shared knowing looks while Draco was completely clueless as to what just happened. Can owls even be attracted to other species? Oh well, magic.

When in doubt, just blame magic.

“Excuse me, everyone, I have some business to attend to.” Pushing myself up, pocketing a small handful of nuts and berries that were on the table. With long, quick strides I made it to the Gryffindor table with no hassle. I gave Hermione a good morning before slamming my hand down by Ron, startling him and several students.

“Morning, Ron.”

“H-Harry, you startled me.” He looked at me with distrust and eyed the Slytherin table then the barn owl. “So is that owl…?”

“Yep, he’s yours,” I said, staring down at Ron, raising my eyebrow until his eyes lit up in remembrance and reached under the table, pulling out Scabbers in his cage.

“Remember to take good care of him…” Ron bit his lower lip in thought but got distracted when the barn owl hopped to him and cooed. The ginger stroke the owl and I walked away before the other Weasley’s could ask what the trade was about. Fred and George seemed to be scheming something in their heads when looking at me and I’d rather not be around when they reach their final draft.

Draco was watching me leave the Great Hall with my new prize and I simply gave him a wave. Stepping into the hallway and making sure no one was around, I headed down into the dungeons, lifted the cage so the rat was looking at me, and a Cheshire grin plastered on my face. I’m going to have fun with being this little guy’s “owner”... at least until Sirius breaks out of Azkaban in two years.

“Hello... _Peter Pettigrew_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I took Peter Pettigrew right away. Sirius won't be broken out of Azkaban sadly but I explain in a later chapter why Harry wouldn't be able to do anything right away. Also, while I won't be divulging much into other reincarnations, I would not be surprised if Hogwarts gets them occasionally because... magic. Hopefully none of you mind that I changed Hedwig's name, I just don't see a reason to keep the name the same if this Harry wanted to be his own person. Yes, it's the same owl and yes, my favorite Game of Thrones character is Sansa. I've always been a fan of her and felt like her name would suit as the owl's new name. :)  
> Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is a class montage!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences his classes for the year and has a cup of tea with everyone's favorite groundskeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the classes are going to be a montage where each new paragraph is a different class. Don't worry, most of these classes will get more attention later in the series. This to set how Harry adapts to the magical world. Also, please forgive me if Hagrid's accent is not the best, he's hard to write.

I have never seen a rat go so stiff in either of my lives before.

Scabbers sat there in his cage, staring at me with wide eyes and his little chest expand and contract at a rapid pace. It didn’t help that I had a wide grin and my chest vibrates with a cynical laugh as I returned to the Slytherin dorms. Each passing second made the little guy look like he was getting closer and closer to keeling over.

Stepping into my dorm room I halted when I saw a familiar creature tidying up, “Hello.”

The house elf jumped out of being startled and stared up at me with brown eyes the size of tennis balls. “Good morning sir, Beemy was just cleaning up the dorms. Don’t pay Beemy any mind, sir!” The house elf squeaked in out its adorable voice before moving at a seemingly faster pace which I guess was to not be in my way.

I carefully moved around her and sat Scabber’s cage on my bedside table, only to give the flimsy lock a long, unwavering stare. “Um… Miss. Beemy?” I went into a wacky defensive stance when the house elf suddenly appeared beside me. How could anyone mistreat these guys as slaves? They're magical ninja!

“Oh, no need for the ‘miss’, sir. Just Beemy. How can Beemy be of assistance?” Beemy patiently waited for me to speak. The lack of movement allowed me to get a better look at her. Her shirt was a well-knitted tea cozy done up in blue, white and red- okay, patriotic. Her posture, straight and proud, with her large eyes burning in determination and confidence in her abilities to help this dumb first-year with whatever endeavors he may need.

In short, she's a cinnamon roll and I love house elves.

My body slowly relaxed enough for me to put my foot down and not look like I'm about to kick this innocent creature in the face, “Could you find me some wire?”

Beemy tilted her head, making her bat-like ears flop, “Wire, sir?”

“Yeah wire,” I motion to Scabbers. “You see, I recently got this little cutie,” Bleh, “from a friend and… between you and me,” I kneel to her height to make it seem like it’s a big secret, “he’s a bit of an escape artist. And I don’t have a proper lock for his cage yet so I need some wire to tie the cage until then. Could you bring me some if you have a spare moment? Maybe also some cloth so he could create a safe spot to hide?”

Beemy nodded her head while smiling, “Oh yes, sir! Beemy will be right back with some wire and cloth!” Snapping her fingers, Beemy blinked away.

Standing straight up and reaching into my pocket, I drop the nuts and berries into Scabber’s cage who has yet to move an inch from his spot. “Don’t worry, I take good care of my pets… as long as they stay my pet.” I slowly opened the cage, and put my hand in there. Not caring much if he tries to bite, I gently boop his snoot and retract my hand just in time to watch him scramble away and press his entire body against the edge of his cage.

How cute, he thinks I have the guts to hurt an animal.

A sharp pop behind me made me look over to find Beemy holding some wire, it was about half a foot of metal, “Is this enough for you, sir?” In her other hand was a cloth handkerchief with the Hogwarts emblem embroidered in gold.

“Yes, that’s perfect. Thank you.” The elf let out a giggle, handing me the wire and cloth then returning to her work. Realizing that I can’t risk being late to classes I quickly tossed the cloth inside and then tied the wire so that Scabbers would be unable to undo it. However, the knot was simple enough for me to untie later. With him secured I reach into my pocket again and looked at my schedule for classes. Well… time to survive until potions class on Friday!

Rushing out of the Slytherin common room, I caught up with Draco who gave me some toast since I skipped a good portion of breakfast. “Why were you talking with Weasley?”

“Hm?” I take a bite of my toast, “Oh, I made a trade for his rat.” I shrugged casually, like getting someone’s old garden rat was an everyday occurrence for me.

Draco’s nose pinched up- oh god I’m going to have to get used to that, won’t I?

“Why in the name of Merlin would you want a rat? Especially one that was owned by a Weasley. Who knows how many people it’s been passed on- or, or how many diseases it has! It could have fleas!” Okay, now he was just being silly.

I roll my eyes, brushing crumbs off my robes, “Thanks for the toast by the way. Also Draco, I know for a fact it doesn’t have fleas, the thing hasn’t scratched once and I will be giving it a bath tonight. The fact that it’s apparently so old is what interests me, the rat should have been dead ages ago yet it still acts like it has several more years to go. Plus, Ron had cast a spell on it and the spell failed.”

“Are you sure Weasley wasn’t just terrible at magic?” Draco deadpanned as we turned a corner and headed up some stairs. With luck, the stairs remained still as we walked down them.

“Positive, the wand glowed. Trust me, Draco. My gut is telling me something is special about that rat and I am determined to find out what.” With the help of a puppers... Great, how am I going to be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban without him being thrown back in for being an illegal animagus?

“Whatever,” Draco blinked a few times after we turned another corner, he glared at some passing older Gryffindor students that stared at us. “Did you hear about the break-in at Gringotts? Some bank. Claiming to be impenetrable yet someone broke in. But nothing was taken.”

Oh yeah, I forgot about this, “Must have broken into an empty vault. If you ask me, Gringotts seems pretty easy to break into if you have the right spells.” Considering that the original Harry was able to break in with just the imperius curse that lasted long enough to pass the spell remover, it seems like a cakewalk. “If muggles can break into high-security places without magic, then what difference is there for wiz- What the hell is that smell?!”

We had finally reached the open doors of DADA and all that I could register was the overpowering smell of garlic. A little garlic isn’t bad, I love the stuff in some of my food, but it almost smells as if Quirrell was trying to mask a worse smell with that of garlic. My eyes watered and my body begged me to run as far away from this room as possible, forget the random iguana on the teacher's desk.

Quirrell jolted at my shouting, “I-i-it’s f-f-for va-ampires-s-s.”

God his stutter was obnoxious, not to mention fake. But I kept my voice to a mumble, “It smells like you’re trying to hide a half-rotting corpse, not keep vampires away- ow, Draco!” I glare at the blond as he jabbed my ribs with his elbow, “What?”

Draco talked in a hushed whisper, “Do you want us to lose house points? Come on, let’s go sit down.” He grabbed my arm and dragged me to sit down, though he had the courtesy to let me sit next to an open window. I guess that was to avoid hearing me complain about the smell.

We both began scanning the first chapter of our books as other Slytherin and- huh, we have this class with Gryffindors, interesting. I still gave a wave to Hermione who waved back with hesitation.

“Why are you even paying attention to someone like her, Harry?”

I roll my eyes so they land on Draco, “Do you want a legit reason or the Slytherin reason.”

“Entertain me with both,” Draco spoke smugly as if expecting me to not have a good reason, dipping his quill in some ink.

“Slytherin reason: She’s incredibly intelligent and being an ally of her’s could benefit my grades. The actual reason is that she seems like a sweet girl, I feel like we would be good friends.”

“Just don’t start developing a crush on her- ow, what was that for, Potter?” Oh, so now I’m Potter, eh Draco? He rubbed his equally sore ribs with a pout.

“An eye for an eye… Malfoy,” I said with a smirked when Draco’s face completely scrunched up. “See? It sounds weird when using our last names.”

“Agreed…” We both fell silent when Quirrell began to stutter out today’s lesson and our first introduction to Hogwarts as students.

… It consisted of stutters, garlic, and my scar burning the entire hour. Man, I hope that the rest of the week is better.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Herbology was an interesting class, to say the least. Since we had classes with the Ravenclaws there was less tension between the houses and more of a friendly competition for points. The air always had this moist, mossy smell from the rich humidity of the greenhouses. This was honestly a mass improvement from Quirrell’s class. It was also nice to get my hands covered in dirt. While Draco and many of the high-born pureblood children were complaining about the mess, I was whistling to myself the entire time while tending to some kind of fungus… I like plants but that doesn’t mean I know what I’m planting.

History of Magic was… was…I mean I like history but… I... Zzzzz…- Gah! I keep falling asleep in this class! Why can’t we learn about other things besides the goblin wars? And why are there so many goblin wars?! How the hell are we supposed to… to… reme… zzzz… URGH! I HATE THIS CLASS!

The same day as History of Magic was Astronomy at midnight. It always interested me that this class was so close to muggle science, but also had magical elements to it. Though, since we were first years, it seems the most we’re going to learn this year is just the name of some stars and the movements of planets. A few Muggle-born students receive points for finding notable constellations such as Lyra and Scorpio. Draco fell asleep halfway through the class, I think he was still groggy from having a heavy dinner. The nap from History of Magic shall be my savior for this class.

Transfiguration turned out to be one of the easiest subjects so far! Professor McGonagall had stayed in her cat form until the late students arrived, startling a few Hufflepuffs along the way. She then turned her desk into a pig and then back, saying that we will have to work on our transfiguration skills first before she would permit us to try spells on animals. Maybe it was because I was a fan of anime, where transformations are a common sight I was able to visualize it. Or perhaps because of my adult, science-loving mind, I understood the concepts more. I breezed through turning a piece of hay into a needle. It took a few times but once McGonagall saw it and made me turn it back with success, she let me work on the class’s homework assignment early. If I stay in her good grace... maybe she'll teach me advance magic when I am older.

Charms… not exactly my thing. Maybe it’s because the charms we are learning right now and for the next few weeks are simple spells or because pronunciation is a big deal in these spells, but I just don’t like the class. It’s not Flitwick’s fault. The man is a sweetheart. I was able to cast a few charms back at the Dursley’s just fine but nothing is really clicking. Though when I think back to those spells, they were borderline transfiguration. Maybe my magic just hates charms?

And finally, Friday rolls around.

“Why are you grinning so much, Harry? You’re freaking us out.” Draco informed me bluntly as I was munching on a fruit salad with a large grin on my face, “Did something good happen to you or should we go to the Hospital Wing?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s Friday. So that means we have the weekend to relax and do our homework in peace. Secondly, we finally have potions class!” I clapped my hands in delight, earning some odd looks from my fellow Slytherins, “What?”

A 4th year Slytherin that was passing by stared at me, “Even though Professor Snape favors us, not many people go ‘Yay potions!’, just try not to make us lose points, Potter.”

I don’t know if I felt more offended at the impersonation or him implying that I would have the house lose points… wait, isn’t that the 4th year that made us lose 15 points because he casted a leg locking jinx on a Hufflepuff? Why is he the one lecturing me?

The question rested on the tip of my tongue but I decided to be the mature one and not respond to him. Yeah, lot of Slytherins are prats, I can completely see why most students don’t like the house as a whole. But they seemed to like me enough to talk civilly in class. However, despite how they were shown in the books or the movies, Pansy and Blaise were fantastic to be around. They had moments where I wanted to bop them on the heads, but I’ve never seen them go out of their way to bully others… that was more of Draco’s thing with Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise drank my share of pumpkin juice, tilting the cup back and forth to make the liquid swirl like the ugliest wirlpool in history. “Don’t mind him. Isn't Snape the professor that took you to Diagon Alley?” I nod, “Then that explains why you’re excited.”

“Mhm…” My head snapped up seeing Sansa land in front of me with a letter attached to her leg, removing it and giving her some bacon to enjoy while I read the note.

It was from Hagrid, inviting me to tea so I could tell him how my first week went. Good thing I was free this afternoon. Pulling out my quill, I wrote a quick reply on the back of the parchment, ‘Yes, I would love to have tea, I’ll see you at 3!’ I look to my owl, “Mind giving this back to Hagrid, Sansa?”

Sansa cooed, nipping my finger in affirmation. Once the letter was attached to her again, she flew off. I’ll never get tired of seeing her taking off, or just being an owl in general.

My eyes trailed over to the Gryffindor table. All of the first years looked as if they were on pins and needles, not that I would blame them. Snape is a horrible bully, borderline petty with how he treats them as his form of revenge for the torment he received as a child. The only one that seemed excited about the class just as much as me was Hermione, but she’s excited about all things learning… why is she in Gryffindor again? She should be a Ravenclaw.

“Bloody hell, the bloke’s doing it again.” I barely register Blaise explaining something about me when I feel a hand grab my wrist.

The next thing I know, I’m sitting in the Potion’s room with Draco looking at me like I’ve grown three heads and a tail. I look around the dark and dreary classroom then at the blond with a raised eyebrow, “When did we get here?”

Draco’s eyes go to the back of his head in an overdramatic eye roll, “You were so deep into your thoughts that I had to drag you here.” It almost sounded like he was scolding me, “Honestly, what would you do without me?”

“Befriend Hufflepuffs and talk about pretty muggle women with some guys outside of Slytherin? Also talk to those raised by muggles about muggle entertainment media?” I mean, considering how many friends I had in my past life who were puffs, this wasn’t an understatement.

Like he was in slow motion, Draco froze, his face slowly twisting into one of horror then anguish. “I…” He rests his face against his hands, “Why am I friends with you again?”

“Beeeeccccaaaauuusssseee you wanted to be friends with Harry Potter, not once thinking of the consequences that come with being friends with me?” I offered the simplest of answers. “And it would give your family stronger political stands knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived was wrapped around your tiny, pale pinky?” Okay, now kids were staring.

Draco sputtered several times while trying to make a coherent sentence. Weird how all it took was a week of my quirkiness to make Draco break out of his “My father will hear about this, _POTTAH_!” persona and actually act like an eleven-year-old child. He was still a brat, a complete and utter entitled brat, but the little things he does like leading me to class or making sure I eat are appreciated.

Patting him on the back, I grab my notebook so I could write down notes in class when the doors to the room slammed open.

“Eeeesh!” In my moment of panic, I played hot potato with my notebook for a second and quickly slammed it down on the table as Snape strolled in like he owned the place. oh wait, he does. Snape always did have a thing for dramatic flare, always slamming open his doors and walking like he’s late for class but wants to look cool while rushing.

“Settle down, no talking.” Snape twirled to face us all, “I suppose… not many of you will be able to appreciate the art of potions but mark my words… it is one the most powerful forms of magic out there…” Unlike when he took me to Diagon Alley, Snape spoke in a slow whisper, forcing us all to be quiet, to listen. “I can…” He crosses his arms, “teach you, how to bewilder the mind… ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper… in death.”

Is there a potion that makes pumpkin juice less disgusting?

My back went rigid as I subtly eyed my classmates. Good, I didn’t say that out loud.

Snape began roll call, stopping when he got to my name, “Ah yes, Harry Potter- our new _celebrity_. Tell me, what do I get when I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

‘Aw, Sev. You're so sweet when you’re not mentally torturing your students because of your poor decisions in life!’ Just because Snape is a person I admire greatly, I am not going to pretend that he’s not a total donkey-butt. I hear the sound of rustling robes. On my right with the Gryffindors, I spot Hermione’s arm in the air, “The Draught of the living dead, sir.”

Snape hummed, “And where, pray tell, would I find a Bezoar?”

Too easy.

“Inside a goat’s stomach, it can also cure I believe all poisons just by you shoving it down their throat.”

Now he was smirking, “And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

It’s like he thinks I never read the books… both the potion books and the book this year was based on! “They’re the same plant, derived from the name aconite.” I bit my lip to contain a giggle as poor Hermione was all but bouncing in her seat trying to get called.

“Put your arm down, silly girl!” Snape snapped at Hermione, making her arm plop onto the table. “Very good, at least some students here are not complete dunderheads. 5 points to Slytherin… and why are none of you writing this stuff down?” His voice increased in pitch at the last part, making students scramble for their books and quills to jot down the notes. “You will all work in pairs to make a cure for boils. Instructions are on the board.”

With a flick of his wand, the chalk flew up and wrote down a… oh dear, this is gonna be fun. We have the international measuring system, thank goodness. I actually focused on primary school just so I could learn this!

Without thinking, Draco and I became partners while Pansy and Blaise worked together. Crabbe and Goyle, for some reason, decided that working together was a smart idea. Draco and I created a system, he did the even steps while I did odds. That way at least one of us was always reviewing the board or preparing ingredients. Half an hour into making the potion, I look to my right and my heart nearly collapses on itself, “Pst, Longbottom!”

Neville froze, his hand hovering his still heating cauldron with porcupine quills about to make a big disaster. The nervous boy looked to me while I also felt Snape’s eyes on us, “Yeah…?”

I make my eyes as wide as possible and I make an arcing motion with my finger and my eyes following the movement, “Gotta take the cauldron off the burner before adding the quills.”

Neville stared at me for a moment, before quickly putting the porcupine quills down and removing the cauldron off its burner. I let out a sigh of relief when it changed colors to match Draco and mine’s potion. Neville bit his lip nervously, giving me a grateful smile and mouthed "thanks" then turned back to his work. Lavender, his partner, finally paid attention to the cauldron and jumped right back to work when she noticed they nearly lost the potion.

A small noise of discomfort breached my throat when Snape strolled over. His cloak billowing out like... well... a bat and he leaned over Neville and stared at his potion with a sneer. “Another 5 points to Slytherin for taking the initiative and stopping a disaster in my classroom. _Weasley_!” Ron jumped at Snape’s snap, “Why were you not paying attention to Longbottom?”

Ron’s mouth dropped open, “B-but he’s not my-”

“That will be a point from Gryffindor for not paying attention to the safety of their housemates.” Turning on his heel, Snape settled back at his desk. I look over to Ron to see the dirtiest of looks being sent my way… heh, good thing I got Scabbers right away.

The rest of potions class went off without a hitch minus Crabbe and Goyle’s potion making a weird fume that Snape was quick to vanish just when I became dizzy. Every student that actually had a potion turned in a vial and began to leave. While I gathered my books, I made eye contact with Snape. The professor let out an exhale through his nose, but nodded while never taking his eyes off me. I return the favor by staring back, but talking to the blond kid next to me, “Draco, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Huh?” Draco turned his head back at me, “Why?”

I finally quit the staring contest. "I need to talk to Professor Snape about some things regarding…” I eye the nosier students trying to listen in, “my muggle relatives.”

“Oh…” He gave me an odd look, repeating what I just said under his breath. His eyes widen. “Oh! Alright, I’ll see you in the common room then.” Draco gathered his stuff and left with the rest of our friends. I stayed in my seat until every student was gone.

Snape stopped whatever idle task he was doing to get students to leave, “I spoke with Dumbledore.” He waved his wand, most likely casting an anti-eavesdropping charm.

“And?” My eyes went big with anticipation. “What did he say?”

“He…” Snape let out a sigh, “Says that there is nothing he can do at this moment besides talking to your aunt and uncle about your living conditions. For one thing, there is no place to put you if we did rehouse you as you are a minor and cannot live on your own, and he has yet to find a family that would be trustworthy.”

“... Maybe he should have paid more attention…” For one thing, he didn’t bother helping Sirius when he was shipped straight to Azkaban without any trial. I get Dumbledore was looking for a spy, but he had more faith in a guy who was a rat over a dude who could turn into a dog! How the hell could he think someone who could turn into a dog and whose Patronus was a dog would betray their best friend?

Now that I think about it, why did Dumbledore not reveal that Sirius was an Animagus upon being arrested? Did he not know? Why is Dumbledore considered to be such a great wizard yet he doesn't know simple things like his allies being Animagi?

“Potter, do understand that the Headmaster is a very busy man,” Snape reasoned, but his knuckles were turning white all the same. "Your aunt and uncle were chosen by Dumbledore himself to be the best home for you."

“So, I'm going to have to deal with their crap until I'm either an adult or I lose control of my temper and hurt them? Is that what I'm gathering? I haven’t even talked to him in person and as far as I’m concerned, he’s no better than every teacher and authority figure I’ve told about the Dursleys. He put me in that household and never once checked to see how I was doing. I don't care what excuse he has either. If it was for my safety or to make sure I don't have an ego bigger than Draco's, I don't care. Tell him to not be surprised if he ends not getting the results he wanted. Have a good weekend, sir.”

It took all of my strength to keep my voice level and not shout at my favorite teacher, even more so to actually give him a proper goodbye. Hugging my books to my chest, I walk briskly to the Slytherin common room. I barely gave my friends a glance when I took over an armchair, tucking my legs to my chest and opening a random book to shove my face in.

“Harry darling?” I hear Pansy speak on the opposite end of the book, “Are you okay? Your eyes are puffy.”

I feel my lips tremble and my eyes burning up as I tried to focus on my book, “Bad talk…” I could barely croak out the sentence forcing the book closer to my face. “I just want to be left alone right now, please.”

Someone walked over to us and lead Pansy away, I didn’t know who but I was grateful for them. No one bothered me the rest of the morning, letting me stew in my thoughts. I don’t even remember what book I was trying to read.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

“Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?” Once again, Pansy was at my side trying to coax information out of me while we ate lunch, “You didn’t move at all.”

I stretched my sore limbs, “Not really, Pansy. To make it short I’m… not in the best of households and I was hoping Dumbledore could fix it. So far it seems like I may have to wait a while for any good news.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “I could ask my father to do some poking around in the Ministry.”

“Your father doesn’t need to do anything for me, Draco, but thank you for the offer.” I got up from the lunch table and gave Pansy a quick hug so she stops looking so down. “I’ll see you all later, I need to go see Hagrid for tea.” I walked out of there pretty quickly so I didn’t have to argue about me being friends with Hagrid.

I instantly regretted not grabbing my warmer cloak. The air was misty and cold, typical weather from what I’m seeing; there’s only been sun twice this whole week. It took some effort trying to avoid running into anyone, especially Peeves, but I managed to leave the main castle grounds.

Each time I looked back, the castle got smaller and the Forbidden Forest got bigger. I wanted to go into that forest and see the creatures in there, meet the grumpy centaur clan, find a unicorn… pray that I don’t find the acromantulas. But I also didn’t want to risk detention, which I’m bound to get if Hagrid gets the dragon egg. Ugh… so much for a perfect record.

Just as I was lifting my hand up to knock on the door, a deep bark echoed through the stone hut, making me jump at the sudden noise. I completely forgot about Fang. I took a step back when I heard Hagrid yell at Fang to get back, then open the door, “‘Ello Harry, righ’ on time yer are! Come on in, tea is brewin’! Back Fang!”

With the door wide open, Hagrid allowed me to enter his house. It was a pleasantly homey hut, a little on the messy side… okay very much on the messy side, but it was full of personality with random bits of animal bone and hair decorating the place.

Hagrid was keeping a firm grip on Fang so the dog could sniff me without any unneeded tackles. Despite Hagrid sometimes being oblivious to the dangers around him, he seemed aware enough that while Fang was nothing to him, the dog could crush me without trying.

Once Fang had settled down, Hagrid poured us both cups of tea and I took a seat in a chair in an old solid chair covered in animal pelts while he talked, “How was yer firs’ week, Harry? Slytherin treatin’ yer alrigh’?” He chuckled, but when he inhaled his nose twitched and gave me a funny look. The look only lasted a second, his face flustering from what I could only assume was a thought about being rude and took a gulp of his tea.

“They’ve been extremely kind and helpful to me.” I emphasized the words “kind” and “helpful” just in case. “They tried at first to teach me their ideals about the wizarding world, but halfway through their talks I would walk away from them and talk to classmates from other houses. They got the hint and gave up before Thursday.” That didn’t stop them from scolding me for being buddies with certain people, but because I spend so much time with Slytherins anyway, they tend to stay off my case.

Hagrid nodded, “That’s good, ver’ good. But if they give yer any trouble, yer come straigh’ to me or a professor, understan’?”

I nod, “Of course, I know not to roll over when bullies push.”

“Good, good. Got any questions ‘bout yer mum and dad?” His eyes sparkled, guess he was preparing himself this whole week. Note to self: Learn how to break noses when he becomes a professor, must protect the giant cinnamon… uh… cake? But in any case, finally! Someone who knew my parents that isn't secretive or dead!

“I want to know what they were like!" I clapped my hands, tapping my pointer fingers against my lips. "Professor Snape talked about my mum but wanted others to talk about my dad. What was he like? What kinds of friends did he have? Are they still alive? Could I send them letters?”

Oops, that may have been a wrong question to start with.

Hagrid’s eyes started to form tears, “Oh… I shoul’ have known yer’d ask ‘bout ‘hat. Yer dad and his frien’s were thick as thieves, they were. Bit like the Weasley twins, but more so too. Let’s see… there was Remus Lupin, brigh’ boy, became Prefect, he’s alive but I don’t think yer going to mee’ him anytime soon. No one really knows where ter fin' 'im. Keeps moving aroun'.”

Hagrid continued, his face twisting up like he just stepped in the aftermath of a dragon's lunch, “‘Hen there was young Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.” He shook his head, making his bushy, messy hair sway and his chair groan with strain. “Always though’ Sirius and your dad were the closes, even took Sirius in when he ran away from home, he did. But…”

I tilt my head, “But what? What happened?”

“Nah, I shouldn’ tell yer this stuff. Yer still eleven, maybe when yer older you can ask again. Just know that yer dad was a great man and a lil’ troublemaker in his school days. Yer got some mighty big shoes to fill, Harry. No’ as big as mine though.” He pointed at his own massive feet with a laugh, which was enough to make me join in. He did have massive feet, big as my torso in all honesty.

“I guess I do… though I want to live up to my own name, not just my parents. Make my own legacy.” I crossed my arms with a nod, “Maybe I’ll one day become Headmaster for Hogwarts!”

Hagrid chuckled, “That’ll be a brigh’ day for ‘he future of Hogwarts. But yer gotta surpass Dumbledore to do that. An' he's the best there is!”

“Maybe, we’ll just have to see. Headmaster or professor, either works for me."

We spent the next hour just talking away. I complained about Quirrell’s horrendously smelling classroom and Hagrid shared the story of how he acquired a Cerberus. A Greek man had sold the creature to Hagrid while it was still a pup, barely able to tell the difference between his dinner and Hagrid's own leg! So many questions danced around my head at the idea of the pet of Hades and the guardian of the underworld would have others like him, let alone be able to mate. So many of these creatures are unknown because despite wizards having egos the size of a dragon... most are too much of cowards to go and study bloody dragons! Just hire some muggles, I'm sure there's at least a handful that would love trying to tame one or get a unicorn for their kid.

Hagrid suddenly paused once he finished telling his tale, “I shouldn’t have told yer that story…”

“Why?” I asked absentmindedly. Fang was in the corner of the hut, munching on a bone lazily on a bed made of pelts and straw.

Hagrid’s eyes shifted away and he cleared his throat, “Nothin’ just lending Fluffy to Dumbledore to guard something…” He smacked his hand over his mouth, “Forget I said that.”

“Said what?” I gave the man a cheeky grin before jumping to my feet and dusting off my butt as animal fur flew off. “I should return, I smell like…” I sniff my robes, “whatever Crabbe had put in the cauldron.”

“I was wonderin’ what that smell was…” Hagrid mused, opening the door for me. “Jus’ send me an owl anytime yer want to visit. Or pop up.” He shrugged, “My door is always open if yer need to talk.”

“Thanks, Hagrid, see you at dinner!” With a cheerful wave and a yelp when Fang tried to pounce again -saved by Hagrid- I ran back up the hill. At the top, I took another stiff at my robes. Oh yeah, these robes smelled awful, no wonder Fang kept acting like he wanted to pounce at me. Where are the laundries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So DADA and potions got the most attention right now because to me, those would be the most memorable if I was in Harry's shoes. Also has anyone noticed that his scar only hurts when the plot demands it in the first book and movie? If Voldemort can cause the kid to writhe in pain just by existing nearby him in book 4, then Harry should at least leave Quirrell's class every day with a headache either from the smell or from parasite-Voldy.
> 
> Next chapter is Harry's first time riding a broom since he was in diapers! Nothing can go wrong with that... right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first flying lesson and he finds the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter that introduces side stories. These are moments that either take place over a weird time skip or a time that messes with the pacing of the main story. They will not appear in every chapter but will be added whenever I want Harry to go on a little adventure or encounter a new set of characters.

It’s amazing how fast time flies when you’re swamped with so much homework it could break down a college student AND have to write it all down by quill. The wizarding world is so inconvenient with their need for sticking to traditions, but on the bright side, my penmanship has improved drastically compared to my past life. My writing became a sharp cursive with many sentences ending with sudden flicks of the wrist. Draco has learned to stay out of the spray zone when I become too intense in my writing.

The second week of Hogwarts is slowly meeting its end, meaning it’s Thursday… which means...

“Excited to learn how to fly, Harry?” Draco smugly asked. “I’m already good on a broom, my father only gets me the best racing brooms so I know the basics. This class will be easy.”

I roll my eyes and started drowning myself in a glass of milk, “Whoop-dee-doo... flying... I'm so excited..."

"Every wizard needs to learn to fly one," Draco continued. "I'm going to be on the team next year with the latest broom there is. Shame we will be learning to fly with the Gryffindors... What are they doing?"

There was a commotion at the Gryffindor table, several boys were talking in the direction of Neville who held a shiny red ball. ‘Nice, he got a remembrall… wait…’ Ignoring Draco’s musing on whether to take the ball or not, I head over to the table and tapped Neville's shoulder. “Longbottom.”

Was this kid going to flinch every time I speak to him? “Y-yeah?”

Ron frowned, “What do you want, Harry?”

I poke Neville in the spine, making him sit up straighter and have his full attention towards me. “You forgot your robes and we have flying class, you may need them.” I give the boy a large toothy grin as his eyes lit up and the remembrall turned clear again. Very lightly, I patted his pudgy cheek in a rapid but endearing manner about five times. “Never change, buddy."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ron's frown deepened.

"I answered your question by saying what I wanted to the person I wanted to talk to, Ron." I give him a look then turned my attention to Hermione. "Good morning, Hermione.”

The girl, a fair distance away, gave me a wave, “Morning, Harry!”

It’s become our little morning ritual to say good morning to each other. I still haven’t gotten to the stage where we would be considered friends, but I’m getting there one step at a time. She’s always alone, but since I’m always surrounded by Slytherins I don’t want the risk of them saying something stupid in front of her. So for now, I’ll stick to these little gestures until Halloween.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

“Good afternoon, class!”

“Good afternoon Madam Hooch.” We all spoke in synch as the hawk-eyed woman walked between the two rows of students as if that was enough for a mental roll call. The day was perfect for flying, blue skies and the grass looked oddly well mowed despite never seeing a lawnmower.

Madam Hooch turned to face us all, “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone, stand on the left side of your brooms.” We all robotically obeyed… well, I was robotic. “Stick your right hand over the broom, and say ‘Up’”

Heh, there is no way this would work for me- “Up!” Blimey, it actually worked for me! I look to my right and Draco’s broom shot up after the second time. Now it was just a matter of time before other students started getting their brooms.

“Up! UP! _GAH_!” Ron held his face in pain when the broom went up but preferred it smack his face first, “Bloody thing… up!” The broom finally listened, though I could almost feel the inanimate object laughing at his expense.

Hermione’s broom really didn’t want to be in her hands either, rolling around in the grass like it was in pain.

Madam Hooch began to walk down the aisle of kids. “Now when you have your broom, I want you to mount it and hold it tight so you’re not falling on the end.”

‘Must not make a joke, you are surrounded by eleven-year-olds…’

I mounted the broom, constantly giving the teacher a reluctant look and praying that we don’t have to fly this lesson. Or any lesson for that matter, I’d like to stay on the nice, green grass. Draco had his head held high, ready to show his skills for everyone to see.

Madam Hooch pulled out her whistle, “When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground. You should stay off the ground afterward.” She gave an inhale and blew into the whistle. As if on cue, Neville’s broom flew up and the boy began to whimper. “Mr. Longbottom? What are you doing?”

"I don't think that's Neville's doing, professor..." My voice began to lose itself as Neville’s broom got higher and higher. The broom began to buck like an annoyed horse, jerking Neville around like a poor ragdoll. Why didn't the professor have a broom or a wand for these situations?

The broom started flying, whizzing the poor boy through a tree and then to the castle. Neville’s robes caught onto a spired point of one of the roofs, tearing and making him fall only for it to be caught again and then he landed on the ground. If he didn’t wear that robe today, he would have most certainly died from that fall.

Strange how fast people move when afraid for others. Madam Hooch and I tied when getting to Neville, but I let her examine him. “Oh dear, broken wrist… come on, let’s get you to the hospital wing.” She helped the whimpering boy up. “Everyone stay where you are! If I see anyone on a broom… you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’”

When she was gone, Draco bent down and picked up Neville’s Remembrall. “Look at what Longbottom dropped.” He tosses it in the air then catches it, smirking at the Slytherins, “Maybe if he had this in his hand, he’d remember to fall on his fat arse.” Cue the expected laughter from cruel children, the Gryffindors glared at us for his joke.

I for one did not find it funny.

“Draco this isn’t funny, give it here.” I hold my hand out, honestly expecting Draco to not be a prat and give me the sphere. I sadly underestimated my influence on him.

Draco looked at my hand, then at my face and smirked, “I think it’s pretty funny. How about I leave it somewhere for him to hunt for it.” He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air, “Like the roof!”

“And you’re seriously friends with that git?” Ron questioned me, “How can you stand him?”

“Trust me, I’m working on it, mind your own business.”

Watching Draco prepare his throw I kick off my own broom, chasing after the remembrall. With ease I caught it, wincing somewhat when I spot that McGonagall had taken a peek to her window. “Well... I’m dead.” In the corner of my eye, I spot Draco landing his broom.

Looking at the remembrall I watched it's smokey white cloud to turn bright red in my hand. What am I forgetting? I have my robes, my wand, McGonagall is going to make me have detention at this rate…

“Harry!” I hear Hermione yell from below, “Get down before a teacher sees you!”

I look down at Hermione… I have to look down at her… I’m in the air… and I have to go down...

The remembrall wasn’t red anymore.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**3rd person**

“Ooooh, why isn’t he moving? He’s going to get in trouble!” Hermione bounces on her feet as both classes waited for Harry Potter to fly down.

Harry's body started to tilt forward, but his broom remained straight. They watched Harry’s face morph into utter fear and all but latch himself to his broom. Those with good hearing could hear the start of a whine… don’t tell them…

Dean chuckled, “Looks like Potter is scared of heights.”

“I am not scared of heights! I’m scared of _falling_!” Harry’s voice broke an octave as he stared straight at his fellow classmates. He didn’t seem to have any issues looking at the ground.

Pansy hopped by Hermione, “Harry darling, I promise you won’t fall! Just tilt your broom downward slightly and it’ll be a slow descent, I’ve done it plenty of times before.”

“It’s the same thing to me!” Now Harry was completely wrapped around his broom. Merlin’s beard… it’s the process of going down that freaks him out, isn’t it?

Hermione sighed and exchanged looks with Pansy, both girls getting the same idea, “I cannot believe I’m breaking the rules…”

“Better than Madam Hooch returning to see us all watching a crying Harry stuck on a broom.” Hermione had to agree with Pansy there, plus Harry could fall if he panics. “You stay lower to the ground Granger, I don’t need you getting in my way.”

Hermione scoffed and both girls kicked off their brooms, Pansy getting the closest to Harry and waved to get the boy to look at her. “Harry, come on, tilt your broom down like me.” She tried to show Harry how much to tilt.

Hermione gripped her broom tighter and gave a wave, “Try to get to me! Move forward as you go down so you move at an angle!”

Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin could believe what they were seeing. Two girls from both houses were putting aside their thoughts for each other and working… together? This was weird.

Parvati scowled with a curse and stepped forward, “It’s okay Potter, don’t be afraid! You can do it!” That was enough to set a chain reaction, next Lavender Brown joined in, then Daphne Greengrass. One by one the boys watched in confusion as the majority of their female classmates were coaxing Harry to go down. It finally seemed to do the trick. Harry was slowly letting his broom tilt down, making a sound that was similar to a scared kitten as he descended to the ground.

What felt like forever which in reality was barely 2 minutes, Harry was just about to reach Hermione when someone called out “Hey Harry! Try not to get sweaty palms and slip!” Blaise laughed harmlessly. Harry was barely ten feet off the ground now so it should be smooth and he wanted to break the tension… it sadly did the opposite.

Harry’s broom instantly went to a 180° angle, perfectly horizontal and shoot back up another ten feet. Cogwheels began turning in the boy’s head. Suddenly, Harry started to hyperventilate as it seemed he was thinking of the worst things possible... and the next thing they knew... the tears came flowing out.

“Bloody hell… I was making a joke- gerk!” Blaise flinched when almost a dozen eyes of hellfire infused females glaring at him. “Sorry! Sorry! It was a bad joke! Totally my fault, please don’t kill me.”

“I-I want a teacher!” All Harry wanted to do was to get down, but his mind was saying one thing but his body another. His mind wanted to tilt his broom down and divebomb, his body would sooner ram into a tree or a window before that happens. Why hasn’t McGonagall shown up to scream at them or something?! Just as long as he could get back on the ground!

Draco scoffed, not understanding the fuss, “Harry, it’s just a broom! Quit acting like a baby and get down!”

Why was Harry scared of being on a broom? Looking back on it, Harry would always tense up when the discussion of brooms appeared... How did Draco not notice his friend acting weirdly all day? Ugh, this was all his fault, wasn’t it? “Hang on Harry, I’m flying up!”

Hopping back into the air, Draco was the only one to have the guts to fly close to Harry, “It’s okay, just close your eyes and I’ll drive your broom so you don’t have to, that alright?” The most he got as a response was a whimper and Harry squeezing his eyes shut. Draco made a mental note to himself to inform his father about this in case Harry ever comes to visit; ‘Keep Potter away from the brooms.’

With Harry putting his whole trust in Draco, he lightly pushed down on the broomstick so it descended down at a slow pace. Hermione and Pansy were the ones to remove Harry from the broom and both were hugging the sobbing boy when a stern voice shouted from nearby.

“Potter!” Everyone looked to the door to see a furious McGonagall storming over, “Why on earth would you be on a broom without a teacher present- why are you crying?”

The hysteric Potter tried to breath normally, and failed, “N-Neville dropped h-h-his r-r-rememb-brall a-and i-it rolled off the roof! T-then I flew, t-then there was the stuck.” Then he breathed, “And the yelling and the stuck and the falling and the brooms and I couldn’t get down and the- the- I’m so sorry!”

McGonagall let out a long exhale but kept her composure. It’s been a while since she’s seen a student so frantic over something that wasn’t a test, let alone brooms. The last person she was expecting to be afraid of brooms was James Potter’s son. “Come along Mr. Potter, let’s get you a calming potion then we can discuss your punishment for flying.”

That seemed to trigger another wave of panic, “Don’t punish them though!” Harry waved frantically through the girls hugging him to his classmates. “They were just trying to help, it’s my fault for flying in the first place, I’ll take full responsibility!”

Well, that was new, “I don’t have any intention of punishing them, in fact… 5 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for putting aside house differences to solve a problem. That's better?” McGonagall watched the green-eyed boy nod, “Then follow me to the hospital wing if you would. Everyone else will remain here to complete your lesson.”

McGonagall walked briskly for the hospital wing, occasionally looking behind her to make sure Harry was still following as she heard him stumble a few times already. Opening the door, she sees Madam Hooch with one of her own students, Neville Longbottom, “Rolanda, I can take care of Mr. Longbottom. You should watch the class.”

“Right, thank you, Minerva.” Madam Hooch notices Harry’s fast breathing, “He went on a broom, didn’t he?”

“Indeed, and got stuck out of fear of falling based on what I gathered from his incoherent yelling. He needs a calming potion less he faints from all his breathing.” McGonagall nods her head at Madam Pomfrey as she rushed Harry to a bed and give him a potion to drink, “I suggest coordinating with Severus about alternate assignments. It seems to me that Mr. Potter will not be able to learn how to fly anytime soon.”

“One of those kinds of students? Seem to get at least one every year. This is the first time a Slytherin has had a fear of flying… very well, I’ll talk with Severus on the matter." Madam Hooch looked to Neville, "Get some rest, Mr. Longbottom.” With that, she left the hospital wing.

Once Harry was relaxed McGonagall cleared her throat, “I know you’re not telling the whole truth, Mr. Potter. I suggest you tell me so your punishment is not as severe.” She’s not going to expel him of course, she can tell when a student is breaking the rules for the wrong reasons and this certainly was not the case. But he was risking his own safety by being as reckless as one of her Gryffindors and he needs to learn his lesson. But the boy didn’t say anything, “Nothing good ever comes from protecting others like this.”

“Please don’t punish him too hard Professor!” The nervous shout from Longbottom made both McGonagall and Harry look at him in shock. “I-I mean… I’m okay because he told me to get my robes, th-they caught on the castle and helped me o-only get a broken wrist. That… that should be good enough to balance the rule breaking… right?”

Thinking Longbottom was lying, McGonagall eyed Harry to see a genuinely grateful smile on his face. “Very well… I can let that assist in a less harsh punishment… you will serve detention every weekend with me until October, 2 hours each day. No house points lost, but if Professor Snape decides to serve a separate punishment then it is his choice.”

“Yes Professor…” Harry dipped his head humbly and McGonagall left, having a class to attend to soon.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Harry**

  
I bury my reddening face into my hands and let out a groan. My first month at Hogwarts and I get detention. And I mean, Hogwarts seems to give out detentions like it’s going out of style but even then they don’t seem to understand that there are other forms of discipline out there.

“You okay, Potter? What happened?” I look up at Neville and he winced, “You… got stuck on a broom?”

“I… Have a weird fear. I don’t mind the heights, it’s the whole… you know… going down process that shuts my brain down.”

“Oh… why did you get on a broom if you knew this would happen?” Neville questioned with a tilt of his head.

I rub the back of my neck, subtly checking to see if Madam Pomfrey was nearby. Sliding out of the bed, I walk across the room and plant my butt down on the bed next to his. “Draco was going to throw your remembrall onto the roof and I uh…” I pull the ball out from the pocket of my robes, “didn’t want it to break… here.”

Neville took the remembrall and examined it thoughtfully, “You know you don’t act like a Slytherin. Most of them are mean bullies but you… if I were the hat I would have put you in Ravenclaw with how smart you are in class-”

Aw, that’s so sweet of you Neville.

“Or Hufflepuff because you’re hard-working.”

I take back my compliment.

I flinch so violently I ended up with a kink in my neck, “Please never compare me to Hufflepuffs again.” I could almost hear the question on the tip of his tongue. “I don’t have anything negative to say about Hufflepuffs… I just… don’t like…” I vaguely gesture into the air. “I just don’t like a lot of things about the house. Too happy.”

“Oh, sorry. I just don’t get… how did you end up in that house?”

I let out a sigh, both from the pain in my neck and also because I’m gonna have to mentally prepare a speech.

“Longbottom, Slytherins are meant to be cunning and since that is widely known… if I want something done how am I going to be able to when everyone suspects me? Most of the Slytherins don’t understand that and that’s where they fail. I want friends and allies I can trust not… enemies and… whatever Crabbe and Goyle are to Draco.”

I let my words sink in before continuing, “Besides, the house system is stupid. An old hat decides what you will be like for the rest of your life at the age of eleven? I don’t buy it. Besides, I asked the hat to let me be in Slytherin.”

Neville’s eyes grew larger and he leaned forward, “Really? The hat lets you pick your house? Why Slytherin though?”

‘Because Pottermore said I was a Slytherin. Because my favorite characters are in Slytherin. Because Slytherin is a house I can truly relate to and I want to take the stereotypes, rip them apart, and throw them into the farthest pits of hell.’

There is no way I can say these out loud, people would think I’ve gone mad. “Because green is my color.” I motion dramatically to my eyes, making the other boy laugh a little, “And… because Draco is in Slytherin.”

Neville bites his lower lip, “I… I know you get asked this a lot but… you’re so nice, why are you friends with Draco?”

“Because I grew up without friends, and Draco was willing to be mine and respect my choices.” At least outwardly, I know on the inside he is disgusted by the fact I’m friendly to Muggle-borns and “blood traitors” as these Slytherins like to put it. “I know he’s a total git and a bully, even a blind man could see that. But we’re all also eleven and from what I can tell, the wizarding community does nothing to socialize their children. I think if I just keep pushing him in the right direction, he’ll get better.”

“If you say so…” Neville looks at his clear rememberall again, “...Neville.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Neville.” He gives me an adorable smile, “That’s what my friends call me.”

I blinked a few times, “You… consider me a friend?”

“Of course! You’re always willing to help me and I’d like to return the favor one day, so I think we should be friends!” He holds his hand out to me.

I shook it without hesitation, “Then call me Harry. You know, I could help you with potions class, in return I’ve noticed you’re really good at Herbology. Maybe we can study together sometime and swap notes. Say… whenever Professor McGonagall releases me from her detention?”

“Sure!” Neville chirped out.

We were released from the hospital wing when dinner rolled around and I took my usual spot next to Draco and across from Blaise. Draco kept trying to make me talk all dinner, but I preferred to have my mouth full of food than to speak with him. Call me petty, but he needs to learn a lesson on how to treat friends.

“Harry? Why aren't you talking to me?” Draco poked my arm, trying to make me budge as we headed for the library to do homework before curfew. “Honestly, if this is about you getting stuck on the broom-”

I twirl around to look at him, “Oh, it’s more than getting stuck on a broom, Malfoy.” Draco grimaced, “None of this would have happened if you didn’t decide to be a git and try to throw Neville’s remembrall!”

Draco puffed up, “It’s just a remem-”

“Would you have done the same thing if that was my remembrall? If I was the one whose broom all but tried to kill me?” My voice snapped and I took a step forward to get in his face. “Did you know McGonagall gave me detention for all that? Because I lied for you! I didn’t tell her you were only helping me down because this was all your fault because you seem to care about your family’s precious reputation over your own friends!”

Draco’s mouth dropped open, “I- …” He looked up to the many cases of stairs, sighing. “I’m… sorry.”

Wait what? “Come again?”

Draco shifted from one foot to the other. “I said I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and got you stuck on that broom and got you detention! This was all my fault, I admit it. Just please stop acting like my mother and start acting like my weird muggle-loving friend again!”

I cross my arms and after a pause, let out a sigh, “I can’t stay mad at you forever. Just… please be more aware of your actions… you act too much like a bully and I hate bullies.”

Draco crosses his arms, “I’ll try but I can’t make promises that I’ll stop, best if you tell me when I’m taking things too far. Why do you hate bullies so much anyway? Besides the obvious reasons.”

I lick my drying lips from excessive talking, “Let’s just say my cousin and his friends liked to use me as a punching ba-” We both lurched to the side when the staircase swung to the side. “Great, we missed the library.”

“Yeah…” Draco’s eyes light up, “Hey Harry, this is the 3rd floor! I know we’re not Gryffindors… but… do you wanna check the corridor out?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Draco have you had firewhiskey lately or something?” I put a hand on his forehead which he bats away, “Why would you want to check it out?”

Draco shrugged, “Dunno, I wanna know what that old fool Dumbledore is hiding.” And he’s back to having his smug smirk, “Scared?”

“I will push you off these stairs…” Meh, I have to go down there eventually, “Let’s go.”

We headed up the stairs and found the corridor pretty easily, it was the only locked door. Dumbledore left the place completely unprotected knowing that children are, by nature, stupid. I let Draco do _Alohomora_ because I have no idea how to make my wand do the spell yet. However, I made sure I was the one that went into the room first, “...Draco, we need to leave. Now.”

“Harry, we just got here what could be here-” He cut himself off when we saw Fluffy. The Cerberus's fur was the color of onyx, face long and pointy and all three of them were looking directly at us. A scream tore from Draco's throat and the dog proceed to try and lunge forward. I quickly shoved us both out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Draco threw his arms in the air, shouting, “What in Merlin’s name is THAT doing in our school?! Oh, my father will hear about this!”

Crap, crap, I don’t want Lucius involved! “Draco, no! We can’t tell anyone what we just saw! Not until we know why it’s here!”

“Harry are you insane?! There’s a three-headed dog in that room!”

“Which we are not allowed in! Whatever is in that room, Dumbledore is willing to risk being sacked to protect it, besides… we risk expulsion if the teachers find out about it.”

“Risk expul- have you been spending time with that Granger girl?!” Draco sputtered his words as we rushed to the stairs to avoid getting caught. We both silently agreed to just return to the common room instead of arguing for three hours in the library.

If my hair was longer, this would be when I would flick it, “Not as much as I’d like.”

Draco covered his face with his hands, “Ugh… You are being corrupted by all these sorts and I’m not allowed to do anything about it. You better not try to turn me into a blood traitor.”

“I make no promises.” When we  entered the common room, it felt like a dementor had sucked all the energy out of us. The stress from class, the arguing and now Fluffy? It was too much, “I’m going to bed…”

Draco rubbed his temples, “Same… I never want to see another dog again.” We ignored the weird looks given to us by our friends and headed to the dorm room. I was the first one to be in bed because Draco has to wash out… whatever he puts in his hair. When he returned in his overly fancy pajamas, he hid under his own sheets, “You still never told me what your cousin liked to do to you.”

I yawned and took off my glasses, “I’ll tell you some other time…” I didn’t listen to Draco’s protests and instead let sleep take over.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Side story #1: Harry finds the kitchen**

I grumbled to myself as I glared at the offending orange drink that everyone around me was guzzling down. Did anyone not realize the stuff tasted like someone dumped sugar into a pumpkin? It doesn’t help I have my first detention with Professor McGonagall was afternoon, so my mood was less than good today. So much for a relaxing Saturday.

Also, if Draco kept staring at me I'm going to slap him with his own bacon.

Pansy giggled when she saw my face, “If you really want something tasty to drink, think of an idea and go ask the house elves. You’re such a sweetheart under normal circumstances, I’m sure they’ll make something special for you. Mine at home makes the best hot milk.”

Pansy, if you keep giving me such brilliant ideas, I'll have no choice but to kiss you.

“That’s actually a good idea, I met one our first day here and it seemed like a friendly creature.”

Draco scrunched up his nose, “My family has one, useless thing. We trained him to beat himself up whenever he makes us mad or he breaks a rule, but he gets the job done-” He pauses when my glare that was reserved for pumpkin juice latches onto his face, “Uh… sorry.”

“It’s fine. Does anyone know how to get to the kitchen?” No one answered. “Lovely, I’ll go exploring then before my detention.” Scarfing down my oatmeal I give my friends waves of goodbye and walked out.

I spent the better part of ten minutes waiting for a random Hufflepuff to leave the Great Hall. I knew the kitchen was by the Hufflepuff common room entrance, so following the Puffs was the simplest solution. The hallway leading to the Puff's Common Room was light, milking in the golden rays of the sun from high windows. I received a few curious glances, but none of the students bothered me. Going down the hallway for a short while, I finally came across what I was looking for: a painting of a bowl of fruit.

“Well… that was easy… okay, Harry. Just be polite…” Reaching my hand out, I tickled the pear and the door handle appeared. I'm pretty sure that was the only detail about the kitchen I remember. Slowly pushing open the door, I poke my head in to see over a hundred little house elves running around the kitchen. “Woah…”

The kitchen was a massive and beautiful room. Simple wooden tables that stretched at least fifteen meters took up the majority of the space as elves bustled about to clean up pots and pans used to make the mornings breakfast. A small group of house elves were in a corner with a notepad, where an older elf was jotting down notes. Two other elves loomed over a large copper pot, throwing in random ingredients and tasting it.

A few house elves stopped what they were doing and ran to me when I fully entered the room, “How can we be of service, sir?”

I swallow a lump in my throat nervously. “I’m sorry to bother you guys when you’re busy… I was just um… nevermind.” I really hate asking people for things when it has no special reason for it. I quickly turn to leave when a house elf popped in front of me.

The house elf stared at me before his already large eyes went wider, “Oh! You’re Harry Potter, sir! Beemy told us that she met you! We heard Harry Potter didn’t handle pumpkin juice well, is that why Harry Potter is here, sir?” I have no idea how to process this, mostly because house-elves seem to talk almost exclusively in the 3rd person.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I try to avoid the increasing number of gazes, “Um… yes… if it wasn’t too much trouble I was going to come here to request a drink that I am fond of drinking..."

“What do you have in mind, sir? We’re always looking for new flavors to add to the kitchen!”

“The drink I was thinking of is called matcha…” I jumped when a house elf behind me let out an excited squee.

“Ah! Jalky knows what this drink is, sir! It’s green tea in Japan!” I stared at this house elf as he was all but jumping at his feet, “Jalky’s old master loved Japanese food and had Jalky learn how to make the food!”

I tilted my head, “I didn’t think British wizards would be interesting in most non-European foods…”

“Oh, many house elves learn how to make non-English food all the time to please their masters. But Headmaster does not let us make them since many students would not like them. But we would love to make new things! Would Harry Potter like to drink it with his meals?”

Once the other house elves were pleased that I was with someone who could help me, I followed Jalky to a different part of the kitchen and sit down so I was his height. "I was just worried since it can be expensive."

"Oh no! Headmaster always told us to never worry about the cost. If a student wishes something special to eat it is the house elves of Hogwarts' duty to make it!" Jalky said. "It may take a few tries for Jalky to get the flavor just right though."

"I don't mind, honest," I said, waving my hands like that would remove the worry. "We can do testings and I can drink regular green tea on normal days. I read in a muggle book once that green tea can be used in gardening so it can be recycled."

Jalky saluted, “Wonderful idea, sir! Jalky will have a test run prepared for Harry Potter at dinner!”

“Brilliant, thank you.” I try to look for a clock, “I need to go, I have detention to serve today, bye Jalky!” I hear multiple “bye!”s as I ran out and looked for the Transfiguration room.

Opening the door, I was already out of breath from running, “S-sorry, Professor… I-I had… uh… Draco? What are you doing here?”

Draco was sitting in a chair by McGonagall’s desk, writing on some parchment when he looked up to me with a smirk, “Hi Harry.”

“Hi, Draco… not to be rude but- why are you here?”

McGonagall arched an eyebrow, “It appears that Mr. Malfoy felt guilty about your detention and told me the whole story. He will be serving your detention while I am altering your punishment to be more suited for lying to a professor. As such… you will be going to the greenhouse to help Professor Sprout clean up before Monday. I trust you can handle these changes, yes?”

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, “I-” I lock eyes with Draco, “Why did you tell her?”

Draco shrugged, “I might as well take my punishment with pride rather than let you take the blame for it all. I’ll see you in two hours.”

Slowly nodding, I give Draco a grateful smile and headed out of the room to finish my detention.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

It took nearly 30 minutes to wash off all of the dirt and plant material from my person after the detention. Sprout was an easy-going professor, only getting cross once when I nearly put myself in danger from some nasty fungus she was growing. By the time dinner rolled around I was squeaky clean, minus a couple of scapes from an overly aggressive Devil’s snare and beetles biting.

… Yeah, Sprout never left me alone after that incident even if she gave me space.

When the food appeared before us, I noticed that my cup already had something in it rather than relying on pouring from a flagon. The liquid was dark green with a lighter shade on top in the form of froth with a light amount of steam emanating from the cup. Picking it up I took a sip that nearly burnt my tongue, “Hmmm… Yum…”

Draco craned his neck to look at my drink, “What on earth are you drinking? Let me taste.” Without warning, he snatched up the drink and took a sip. Like the little drama queen that he was, his face pinched up and he shoved it back into my hands. “Ugh! Gross! It’s so _bitter_ , what is this stuff?!”

“It’s a type of Japanese tea and it's supposed to be bitter. Better than pumpkin juice, that’s for sure.” I roll my eyes when Draco faked several gags when I took another sip, “I had a house elf make this for me, don’t like it then don’t drink it.”

“Oh, I am definitely not going to drink it.” Draco leaned away from my cup and resumed eating, “How was detention?”

I shrugged, “It was fine, Professor Sprout just had me clean around the classroom for two hours, what did you do?”

Draco groaned, “Lines, then she made me sit down and talk about my behavior. She’s pretty scary when lecturing I have to admit… I am sorry that I got you in trouble in the first place.”

I bump my shoulder against him, “All is forgiven, besides I could never stay mad at you for long.”

Blaise chuckled, “Good, the tension would have kept me from getting my beauty sleep.”

“What beauty?” We look to Pansy who was smirking at us. We laughed for a short bit when she sighed. “I’m just glad you two made up, now I can resume my teachings for Harry! I’m thinking dancing should be taught right away!”

Oh hell no, “Pansy, no.”

Draco smirked, “This I’m going to have to see. But I believe we should wait until summer when we have all the time in the world.” He eyes me, but I try all I can to pretend like I’m too into my drink to notice my impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry is unable to fly and as such will not be joining the Slytherin Quidditch team (why should he anyway? The team is full of cheating jerks). Draco can have that spotlight next year, Harry will be doing other things that interest him. Also, yes, that is a real fear I have. Even the smallest drop on a roller coaster makes me scream in terror and I generally just hate having my feet off the ground. 
> 
> Question about the side stories: Do you like having them at the end of the chapter or would you prefer it if I double post and let it be a mini-chapter on it's own. If the majority of you guys prefer the latter I'll keep this one the same and post all future side stories separately with an actual chapter title so readers can find them. Let me know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Halloween~ This is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween~ Hallow- Oh look, a troll!
> 
> Another side story, staring everyone's favorite twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since I had more people say that they were fine with the side stories being at the end of the chapters I'll keep them that way. Hopefully this doesn't bother people who wanted double posting.

Word spread fast and less than a week after the first flying class, everyone learned that the famous Harry Potter was terrified of flying. The worst part? No one believed me when I told them why.

Sure, my classmates understood, but older students thought it was some elaborate joke. It wasn't until I nearly clawed out someone's eyeball when they tried to put me on a broom did the information finally sink in.

Then there was my detentions. Granted, I enjoyed most of them and thankfully, Draco had little to complain during that month, guess all he did were lines. But the worst detention showed up on the very last Sunday.

“Neville, the Forgetfulness potion needs 4 mistletoe berries, not elderberries…” I was hunched over my own potions essay in the library with Neville when I noticed the mistake.

Neville blinked, staring at his paper then bit his lips, “I keep forgetting…”

Ironic considering the potion we’re about to brew in October. “Professor Snape won’t let students with low marks make the potion, said it would be dangerous for both the brewer and everyone around them…” I watch as Neville fixes his mistake, “Try to remind yourself the ingredients before class.”

“Okay… I’ll try. Do…” He nervously looks over his shoulder, as if looking for someone. “Do you think he would let us be partners? You’re so good at it and… I’m not…”

That’s an interesting thought. I’ve never seen that happen in the books but then again Rowling loved to make it very clear that Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other. “Possibly, I could ask him if I have detention with him today.”

Speaking of detention, a tawny owl knocked on the window. I slowly opened the window to avoid any more noises and earn angry shushes from the librarian. The owl dropped off its usual letter and flew off without making a noise, seems like it has had its fair share of scoldings.

Opening the letter, I had to swallow in the vulgar language that has been dying to escape my mouth for the last several years.

“I have detention with Quirrell…”

“That’s not too bad, at least he’s nice,” Neville spoke with a slight quiver in his voice, everyone knows I hate his class. Everyone except the teachers it seems.

“Sure he is… gah…” I rub my forehead, mentally preparing for the migraine that’s about to spark.

"Harry, did you know some of the students use you to... to, you know, judge how well the lesson was?"

"Oh? I hummed, still rubbing my forehead which was beginning to develop a heartbeat from agitation.

"Mhm," Neville nodded, "Since you get high marks in the class and the only one brave enough to question the professor, they're starting to think you know what we should learn."

"Perhaps... I just don't see the point in learning about vampires and other creatures like them if he won't teach us the spells for them. Well, I'll see you later, Neville."

Gathering my school supplies, I headed out for the DADA classroom. I had to take take a minor detour because some Ravenclaws decided it would be a good idea to snog in the hallway. They do realize there are empty rooms for this kind of thing, right? And here I thought Ravenclaws was the house of knowledge.

Naturally, the first thing I encounter is the obnoxious smell of garlic. I almost looked forward to Lockhart taking over, at least he’d keep the room smelling nice. But then again we’re going to learn absolutely nothing that year from him. It’s a lose-lose situation no matter how I looked at it.

Oh right... I have a fifty-foot snake to kill next year, joy is me.

“Ah, P-Potter, n-n-n-nice to h-h-have you.” Quirrell's quivering voice caught my attention. He was sitting at his desk, nervously fidgeting in his seat with some papers. “I-I w-w-would like y-y-you t-t-to-”

“Grade papers? Sure.” I carelessly plopped my butt onto a chair, snatching the papers from his hands and effectively letting out an aggressive aura. My head was stinging with a dull pain like I had run into a collum on the way and the pain wouldn't leave.

I let out a soft snort when Quirrell began to sputter, trying to scold me for my blatant rudeness. “Professor, with all due respect, I will stop being rude to you when you become a better teacher.”

“P-Potter, y-y-you are a f-f-first year, y-you m-must follow the ci-curriculum.” What curriculum? We never got a syllabus! “I-I am t-teaching you th-the best i-information.” I could almost feel him struggling to keep up his facade. “Y-you d-d-don’t l-learn spells u-until a-after Ch-Christmas!”

“A _werewolf_ would be a better professor than you, at least they would have actual things to tell us about their kind. No one cares about your encounters with vampires if it means making your classroom smell like something died in here. I don't expect to see you next year.” I slink more down into my chair, quill in hand and already grading papers. Hermione’s was a perfect score and- Merlin’s beard I cannot read Crabbe’s scrawl. “Now, would you please let me work?”

In the corner of my eye, I watched Quirrell tighten his grip on the parchment in his hands. His eyes for a second turned into daggers. Then there was a hiss. A soft buzz coming from the purple turban that was overpowered by Quirrell clearing his throat.

Pain crawled through my body and focused onto my scar. I breathed heavily through my nose, thankfully I was working on Ron's work so I covered my pain by mumbling "Can't he spell reflection right?" even though he spelt the word perfectly.

"Y-You know, I-I sh-should give y-y-you m-more dete-tention," Quirrell threatened.

"I'm under the impression you think detentions will fix my attitude towards you," I set the essays down on the desk, pushing my glasses back up my face. "Even if you keep taking points from my house and throwing me into detention nothing will change, sir."

"I-" Quirrell tried opening his mouth but I held up a hand.

"Sir, I like talking, love to talk. This is detention, a punishment. You are supposed to be punishing me because I broke rules. So please... stop talking to me."

Quirrell did a perfect mimic of a dying fish then went silent. Detention ended with 20 points being taken away from Slytherin for my attitude.

Worth it.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

My favorite holiday happens to be the one I can’t express outwardly to others, less they begin to pity me. I always loved Halloween, it was one of the few times of the year when the Dursleys let me be for the day and I always just loved the spooks. But at Hogwarts, it was more traditional, and no costumes either.

And as Harry Potter, celebrating the holiday publicly was going to be a big taboo. I swear, I am going to make Voldemort  _regret_ picking today be the day he killed my parents. Both for killing them, but also for ruining Halloween at Hogwarts for me. But, in any case, time to admire the Jack-O'-Lanterns! 

Hagrid had brought in massive pumpkins, some the size of Cinderella’s carriage -boy, was that fun to explain to Draco and the others- and all were carved to have various faces. Looks like there will be lots of pumpkin pie tonight! I hope there's whipped cream! At some point I saw students climbing into the grounded pumpkins to startle unsuspecting students and climbed into one myself, scaring the daylights out of Draco.

We walked through the outside corridors of the school to get to charms class. Autumn was finally kicking into high gear and leaves of red and orange littered the ground's floor, but never seem to increase in volume.

“Muggles celebrate this holiday weirdly,” Draco was STILL complaining about my explanation of muggle Halloween. “Why would you dress up as a werewolf or any of those other creatures? They’re all mad!” He’s been going on about this for the last ten minutes as we crossed the courtyard. Gryffindor had their class earlier, so some lion students were passing us.

I regret everything in my life. I am never explaining muggle holidays again to these purebloods. If they think Halloween is weird in the muggle world I do not want to hear their rants for St. Patrick's day or American Independence day.

Not going to happen, ever. Do wizards even know what fireworks are?

“It got us free treats and we get to play in the dark freely, I always had fun.” I never got to dress-up sadly, but I would sneak out and get candy by pretending to be a hobo for Halloween. Hmmm… I wonder... “One of my favorite things I dressed up as was a vengeful Japanese spirit who couldn’t talk and made this funny noise in its throat.”

Draco scoffed and adjusted his schoolbag, “Please, how is that scary?”

"Give me a minute to find the sound."

Blaise let out a harmless snort, "You asked for it Draco, you're the one that screamed like a girl when Harry crawled out of that pumpkin's mouth- Ow! Pansy!"

"We  _girls_ don't scream like that," Pansy clarified and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her nose into the air. "Now let's listen to Harry."

A long-winded silence loomed over us as my friends watched me slowly open my mouth. With some extra force due to never making this noise before with these lungs, out came the sound of Kayako Saeki from the infamous Ju-On series. To add onto the effect, my head began to stiffly tilt to the side, the pitch of the croaks smoothly changing. Everyone began to lean away as if they were expecting me to pounce. Some nearby students started to look over their shoulders with their wands pointing in our direction, as the high stone walls provided ample echos.

Pansy shrieked and covered my mouth, “Harry darling, please stop that noise! It’s so freaky!”

I stopped immediately and let out a laugh, throwing my head back until I started to sound like a hyena. The noise earned me a swift hand slamming over my mouth courtesy of Blaise. Before any of the poor little Slytherins could protest further, a familiar redhead’s voice flew into my eardrums.

“It’s LeviOsa, not LevioSA,” Oh dear Merlin no, “she’s a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she doesn’t have any friends!” I watched as a passing Ron was making mean jokes with Dean and a burnt Seamus when Hermione ran past them, crying. “What’s her problem?”

Blood rushed up to my face as we reached the cross hold, my body leaning to the side so my shoulder rams into Ron's. “Way to be an arse to a girl, _WEASLEY_!” The force was enough to make Ron’s books go flying to the ground. “And I’m not sorry about that!”

Draco and the others kept their mouths shut as I stormed into charms class, changing into a concerned voice when I reached Flitwick. “Um… professor?”

“Yes, Potter?” Flitwick smiled patiently at me. “Are you alright?”

I timidly handed him my homework. “Would it be okay if I don’t attend class today? I don’t feel well… I’ll have the assignment finished early next week.” Letting out a soft sigh, my eyes downcast to look at my shoes.

A pause. “Oh! Yes, I suppose that is fine as long as you have the assignment finished before class next week. Do take care of yourself.” The professor gave me a warm, understanding smile and dismissed me.

Draco stepped in front of me before I could leave, talking in a hushed whisper, “Don’t tell me you’re skipping class for Granger.”

“Draco, if I left a girl to cry alone... then I will never be able to call myself a man. She needs someone to be there for her.” I spot Pansy nodding her head in approval and while Draco didn’t seem happy about it, he sighed in defeat. “I’ll see you guys during dinner.”

"You better be there." Was all I heard Draco mutter.

I had trouble finding the bathroom Hermione was in. I assumed it was on the first floor but there are a lot of bloody bathrooms on the first floor. Finally, I heard crying. Knocking on the door, I heard a girl gasp. I knocked again, “Hermione?”

“Go away!” Yep, that’s Hermione alright.

“It’s Harry, I would go in but boys aren't allowed in the girl’s bathroom. Could you step out so we can talk?” I waited, but there were no movements besides the sound of Hermione’s hiccuped breathing. “Hermione, what Ron said isn’t true.”

“Yes, it is! He’s right! I’m just a know-it-all who doesn’t have any friends! No one likes me and no matter what I do that’ll never change!”

“I thought I was your friend…” I didn’t get a response back. “I’m not saying that out of pity, I do see you as a friend,” Again, nothing, just more sobs. “I’ll be waiting out here until you’re ready to leave the bathroom.”

Sitting down by the door, I opened up my charms book and read through it for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione didn’t leave the bathroom at all. On occasion, I would receive dirty looks from girls about to enter the bathroom, more concerned with the fact I’m a Slytherin than the fact I’m Harry Potter.

The girls would enter the bathroom concerned, I would faintly hear the conversations, always asking if the reason why Hermione was crying was because of me. Her answer was always no, that I was there as a form of comfort. The girls would then leave the bathroom, wish me luck, then head to their next classes. A fifth-year Ravenclaw even patted my head.

Wait, was that Penelope Clearwater?

‘I wonder what time it is…’ There are no clocks in the hallway and I doubt any nearby paintings are able to tell time, but based on how dark the hallways are getting, I’d bet it was around dinner time. Pushing myself up to my feet and tucking my book under my arm I knocked on the door again, “Hermione? Do you want to go with me to the Halloween feast?”

No response as expected.

“I’ll bring you some treats from the feast. I heard your parents are dentist, so I’ll avoid getting you anything sticky like caramel.” Knowing that Hermione still won’t speak I head to the Great Hall. I paused, staring in awe at the floating Jack-O'-Lanterns, the piles of all kinds of sweets and the magical candied bats flying around the room, waiting for students to catch them. Even Dumbledore was being festive by wearing a bright purple robe with flashing orange Jack-O'-Lanterns.

I will never say the man had good taste in fashion. He wore heeled boots in the first chapter of the books!

Reaching the Slytherin table, I grab some chocolate and shove them in my face. Reaching across from Draco I also placed a cute pumpkin lollipop in the pocket of my robe for Hermione. I didn’t bother sitting down, considering Quirrell is going to burst through that door any second now, what’s the point in it?

“Were you seriously with that mudblood- OW!” Draco grabbed the back of his head, whimpering after my hand came in contact with it. “What was that for?!”

“Draco this is your only warning.” I wave a candied kabob in front of his face, making sure the pointy end rested just above his pointed nose.

“Call Hermione a mudblood in front of me again… and I will make you WISH I wasn’t in Slytherin.”

Draco gave me a sour expression, of course, he realized he made a mistake, “Fine, do you need to act like a disapproving mother every time I say something wrong?”

"Yes, I do-"

“TROLLLLLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” Quirrell ran into the room, his screams made all of the teachers stand up. “Thought you’d ought to know…” He then promptly fell face-first onto the floor.

‘What a faker, everyone knows that you faint by falling backward. Your body never actively goes for your face to kiss the ground.’ Everyone began screaming around me, I just kept to enjoying my candy while Draco was making the most amusing sounds that did not sound like screams at all. Everything was in chaos and I was midway through a piece of caramel chocolate while watching Crabbe as he was screaming at the ceiling.

I looked up to confirm that yes, there were no trolls up there, Crabbe was just a dumb dumb.

“SIIIIILLLEEEENNCCCCEEEEEE!” The screaming stopped when Dumbledore raised his voice in a rare moment of command. “Everyone… settle down. Prefects, take your students back to the dormitories… teachers, will follow me to the dungeons.”

Prefects began to lead students away, and while Draco seemed eager to return to the common rooms, I casually weaved myself around students to find Quirrell still on the ground. And unlike my peers who were avoiding him, I made sure to step on him, earning a muffled grunt as he was trying to pretend to be out cold. The temptation must be slain to avoid kicking his turban off his head and cause an even bigger panic.

I walked the opposite direction of the Slytherins and I heard running behind me, “Harry! What in the world are you doing?!” Draco caught up to me, trying to grab my arm in order to stop me. “We need to get to safety.”

“The troll is in the dungeon, correct?” He nods. “And where is our common room?”

“The dun-” Draco said, realization dawned on his face. “Why that sneaky old...”

“Let’s just give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he thought the troll wasn’t by our common room, the dungeons are huge after all.” I increased my pace, my heart already beginning to pound in my chest from anxiety. “I need to let Hermione know.”

Draco outwardly groaned, “Of course you do. She’s in a bathroom! What could happen?” Just like that, a scream was heard from the bathroom. “I thought it was in the dungeon!”

“Obviously Quirrell lied, now didn’t he?! Do you understand why I bloody hate that man now?!”

"I'm starting to agree with you on that!"

Without thinking, we rushed to the bathroom to see most of it already destroyed. Hermione was under a sink trying to avoid the troll’s obnoxiously large club. The repugnant smell emanating from the creature was near nauseating and the thing was too stupid to realize we had shown up. It was still be looking at the wooden rubble that were once bathroom stalls.

‘Come on Harry… think think think. You don’t have Ron with you and Draco is a total coward as it is…’ I scanned the bathroom, Draco standing beside me whiter than a ghost. ‘You can’t use a killing curse on it, too suspicious but I need to get Hermione away from those sinks- those are some nicely big mirrors.’

Unlike in the movies where the mirrors were these sad, pathetic things, these mirrors looked like they truly belonged in a bathroom. Tall, shiny and made of fine glass that from my angle showed off the troll from the knee up. The perfect spell entered my mind, granted my magic level was too low for it… and it's a charm...

Why not?

Taking off my robe, I shove it in Draco’s hands, “I have an idea. I’ll distract it while you get Hermione out of there. Keep your heads under my robes and whatever you do, do not expose your faces. Get help if needed!”

“I- uh…” Draco froze on the spot when Hermione screamed, crawling away from one of the sinks. “Right, keep its focus on you!”

Pulling out my wand, I pulled a random spell from my mind and ended up using the stinging hex on the troll. It barely did anything to the ugly, thick grey-green hide but it got the trolls attention immediately. “Hey ugly, focus on me!”

And focus it did. The troll groaned from the discomfort my hexes were doing on it and Draco ran past the troll with my robe. The troll momentarily focused on the two when another stinging hex hit the side of its head. Now it was just plain ol’ pissed off at me and I hand to do an army roll to get away from a club swing.

“What is he doing?!” Hermione screeched as Draco all but hugged her in order to cover them both up in my robe. “What are you doing?!”

“Saving your life! Now shut up Granger and let Harry do his thing!”

The corner of my lips tugged into the faintest of smiles as I kept leaping to the side to avoid the club, keeping the troll’s attention away from my friends. I could have sworn I faintly heard Hermione yell out “Professor!” but that wouldn’t make any sense. Why are the professors here so quickly? She must be calling for help.

By now I was standing in the wooden rubble, no doubt my ankles were being cut up but adrenaline was preventing me from feeling any pain. The troll lifted his arm up again to give me another swing but I had my wand pointed at a different target. Flicking my wand, I shouted out my spell the same time several stern voices shouted my name.

“POTTER!”

“ _REDUCTO_!”

The world went into a silent, slow motion scene in my eyes, like something straight out of the Matrix. The troll's club nearly hit me when a shield covered my body, making the club slide to the side. At the same moment sound finally returned to my ears as every mirror in the bathroom exploded outward towards the troll and myself. Instead of fine powder like the spell was intended to do, large shards of reflective material -some even the size of my head- flew at us, stabbing into the troll. I instinctively cover my head with my arms, my brain not catching up to the fact I have both a shield and a troll blocking the glass.

I didn’t dare look up until I heard a loud thud in front of me and someone rushing to me.

“Potter! Potter are you alright?” McGonagall patted my face all over, looking for any injuries, “Come, come on, let’s get you out of this mess.” She grabbed a bunch of her robe and with her other hand holding me, we got out of the rubble and away from the troll.

The creature was most certainly dead, shards of mirror embedded in its hide with blood pouring out of its body; the distinct lack of breathing also contributed to my theory. We carefully walked around the broken shards and bits of ceramics as I had seemed to destroy some sinks as well and reached the door where Quirrell and Snape had their wands pointed at the troll.

“Harry!” My vision was blocked by bushy hair when Hermione embraced me, “You’re okay!”

Another sense of pressure reached my shoulder that I could only identify as Draco’s head. “I have so much to tell my father and please never make me do that again.”

“Yes, I certainly hope neither of you do something like this again.” McGonagall separated the three of us, her eyes drilling into our souls. “Explain yourselves, all of you!”

Hermione opened her mouth to lie but I placed a finger on her lips, “Professor, Hermione was in here due to some students saying mean things about her. I don’t remember which students though.” That was the most I was willing to lie about, “I was out here waiting for her to come out, that’s why I came to the feast late, ask any girl that was on the first floor the whole afternoon. She didn’t know about the troll, Professor… if we hadn’t run over here I…”

'Hermione could have died... I could have lost her.' My body moved with my mind and I pulled the girl into my arms. Hermione bit her lips and tears began to prick the corner of her eyes. Beside us, Draco was looking between us and the professors.

What were once looks of panic now twisted into complete horror on the professors’ faces, two of them were genuine. To my surprise, one of them was actually Snape.

“Even so, that was reckless of both of you boys to rush over here…” McGonagall scolded, “But you saved Miss Granger’s life, and you, Mr. Potter, performed a rather advanced spell for your age… 5 points… will be rewarded to both of you for defending another student… and sheer dumb luck.”

Snape finally lowered his hand, “Yes… Miss Granger certainly is lucky… Potter, Malfoy, I’ll escort you two back to the common room.”

I subtly eye his legs, he was putting more weight on his left.

Draco sighed in relief and went to Snape but I stood by Hermione. “Professor, with all due respect, I’d like to follow Professor McGonagall and Hermione back to their common room. I know she’s safe but…”

Snape hesitated, but McGonagall disarmed his worries with a soft tone. “I will escort Mr. Potter back to the dungeon after he is satisfied, Severus.”

Snape tilted his nose upward in his usual half-assed nod but was surprised when Draco rushed back to my side, “I’m going too.”

I think everyone was surprised by that. _The Draco Malfoy_? Walking with Gryffindors? Specifically with a Muggle-born witch? Whoo boy, how much did I influence him in such a short amount of time?

The professors exchanged nods and McGonagall looked to Quirrell. “Quirinus, we’ll leave you to deal with the troll body. Come along you three.” I had to hide behind Draco to cover my wide, toothy smirk when Quirrell lost color.

We followed McGonagall through the stairs and hallways, the first minute or so were quiet, we all knew for a fact she was planning on listening to our conversation.

“So why did you decide to tag along, Draco? I thought you told me you’d rather jump off the astronomy tower than spend time with any Gryffindors that I befriend. Also, give me my robe back, it’s cold.”

He sniffed and threw my robe at me, which I caught with no effort. “Yeah, well I decided not to. Besides, I can see the benefits of being…” He made a face as he looked at Hermione, “Um… what’s the word I want to use?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Acquaintance?”

“Close enough.” Draco waved his hand dismissively. “I decided I’d better get used to seeing Granger around more often.”

“More often?” Hermione tilted her head, confused. “Harry, does that mean... you actually see me as a friend?” She eyed me wearily and I could see that her eyes were red, puffy from crying all day. She had no energy left in her body, seemingly only walking by the grace that is the knowledge she’d be back in her bed soon.

Nothing could stop my expression from deadpanning, “Hermione… since the beginning of the school year, I have greeted you every morning. I also sat outside that bathroom for almost four hours and then rushed back to protect you from a troll and you’re still questioning whether I see you as a friend or not?” I give her a quick side hug and a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. “I’ve seen you as a friend since day one. I just never really showed it because I wasn’t sure if my Slytherin friends would pick on you or not.”

I hear Draco sputter, “We would have not… at least to your faces!”

McGonagall in front of us nearly tripped.

“You’re a real doll, Draco,” My voice drawled out similar to Snape when he’s giving a lesson. I swap back to my normal voice. “Tell you what Hermione, you’ll sit with me and the Slytherins at breakfast tomorrow, any Gryffindors that give you a hard time send them my way.”

“Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate fighting.” McGonagall made us all jump from her finally speaking.

“Yes, Professor. I wasn’t planning on fighting, just a verbal scolding if that’s okay! No wands or fists, just words!” That seemed to please the Transfiguration professor enough, she gave us all fond smiles afterwards. Gotta rack up those brownie points if I want to ask her about Transfiguration.

Hermione’s face suddenly lit up with realization and her eyes locked onto my legs, “Are your legs okay? You walked in the rubble.” Draco mimicked the same action and I could tell McGonagall’s hearing increased tenfold.

I looked down, there was some cuts and bruising, but nothing a little washing and some bandaids couldn’t fix... I think. “I think I’m fine, I don’t feel any pain and I can walk. If I feel any pain I’ll go to the Hospital Wing right away.” That seemed to be enough to please the duo, but not the teacher.

“I will be escorting you to the Hospital Wing once we return Granger to her dorm.”

“Yes, Professor.”

We reached the Fat Lady, McGonagall said the password and Hermione was about to enter the door when I grabbed her arm. Reaching into the pocket of my robe, I was pleased to see the lollipop had survived the ordeal. “Happy Halloween, Hermione.”

Hermione took the candy with a shy smile, “Thanks… to both of you.” She entered the doorway and the painting closed.

McGonagall escorted us to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey scolded me for my injuries and cleaned the wounds. Only once I had half an inch of bandages on both legs were we allowed to go back to the dungeons. My trousers rolled up to my ankles, forcing me to waddle awkwardly down the stairs.

“Harry, if you and Granger start dating in later years I think I’m gonna get a cavity from the sweetness,” Draco said with an eye roll, tugging his nightshirt over his head.

My nose scrunched up. Me? Date Hermione? Morgana no, she would drive me insane.

“Don’t have to worry about that, Draco. Hermione is not my type- yes I have a type already don’t give me that look. I know that’s weird.” I may have lived all these years as a boy, doesn’t mean I have to think or act like one. "I think she's more... like a sister. Yeah, a sister."

“Uh-huh, but next time a troll is around, keep me out of it.” He flopped into his bed with a sigh, “I never want to see another one of those disgusting creatures again.”

“Draco that’s mean-” I paused, thinking about that for a minute. “You’re right, they are kinda gross. I like the muggle version of trolls, they’re cuter, smaller and don’t eat humans.” I also nose-dived into my bed, rolling around in a cocoon. Thankfully, Blaise is a heavy sleeper once he passes out, or else we would have an annoyed Slytherin bothering us.

“Muggles are bizarre… don’t tell anyone that I’ve begun to show interest in these kinds of things. My family would disown me in a heartbeat.”

‘Ha! Like Narcissa would disown her son for something so trivial!’ I held in a laugh, “Your secret is safe with me.”

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

“Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you do something so stupid again I’ll hang you by your ankles over a tree!” Pansy violently shook us the next morning as she ranted and raved about how we’re acting like idiots. “You’re not supposed to act like stupid Gryffindors! You’re Slytherins! So act like it and don’t go troll hunting!”

Well, that’s how everyone learned first hand that we went after the troll.

I placed my hand on Pansy’s cheek, “Pansy? Pans? Please stop shouting I would rather not have the entire school know about last night.”

“Too late…” Draco muttered. We watched as the Great Hall become a flurry of whispers and odd looks. Draco’s eagle owl sat at the Slytherin table glaring at his master, “Don’t tell me the professors sent a letter to my parents.”

‘Bet the Dursleys were disappointed in the fact I didn’t die last night…’ My bitter thoughts were interrupted when a familiar head of bushiness headed for the Gryffindor table.

Raising an eyebrow with a wide smirk I strode over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. “Oh no missy, you’re sitting with the snakes today!”

A handful of Gryffindors gave me a dirty look; Most either minded their own business or were amused in what they were seeing since I walk over here every morning. I see some students exchanging money as well.

Hermione struggled to take her hand back, “But-”

“No.”

“Harry I can’t-”

“Nu-uh.”

“Haaaarrryyyyy!” Hermione’s voice finally broke into a whine.

“Hermiiiooooonnneeeee!” I mimicked her whiny voice which earned some laughs from nearby students.

“Oh for goodness sake!”

“Hermione you will sit your butt down over here, you will have breakfast with my friends and _you will like it_!” I huffed out air from my nose and gently nudge Hermione to the Slytherin table where there were way more dirty looks than the Gryffindor table. A dozen bodies down and a tall, crooked-toothed, older student stood.

Marcus Flint stomped over, making sure he hovered me with his immense height. “You are not going to let some mudblood sit at our table,” He said with a hiss in his voice. Poor Hermione didn’t know what that word meant, so she stuck to standing behind me.

I motion Hermione to back away just in case Marcus decided to be stupid, “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” I drop my voice into a low whisper. “Try to stop me. _I dare you_.”

Marcus clenched his ugly, uneven teeth, “We have traditions!”

“Harry, I can go sit elsewhere-” I cut Hermione off.

“Traditions can be broken, unless there is a rule about students from other houses sitting at tables during meals, Hermione is sitting here during breakfast. If you find this troubling please feel free to complain to Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall. I’m sure they’ll love to hear your reasoning for hovering a first-year student in a threatening manner using slurs.”

Suddenly a hand grabbed the front of my robes, now the room went quiet, “I’ll make you regret this, Potter.”

“You must be an idiot to lay your hands on me around teachers.”

Marcus retracted his hand like I was made of fire, “I’ll deal with you elsewhere.” He walked away and McGonagall returned to her seat.

Twisted to my left I saw my friends staring at me with owl eyes except for Draco, who was reading a letter. Blaise opened his mouth with a slight hint of disgust in his voice, “Wow, that’s what we look like to others? How unattractive.”

“Exactly, I get old habits die hard, but really? It’s not like I’m going to make any of you marry Hermione.” Everyone, including Hermione, gagged. “What’s the harm?”

“I’ll bite.” Pansy leans forward, resting her head against her palms. “Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Harry?”

“But of course.” I motioned to the benches and Hermione sits next to me, for once I was next to Blaise. “Everyone, this is Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione,” I motion to everyone, “These are my wonderful friends, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and uh… Crabbe and Goyle.”

I legit forgot their names.

Neither Crabbe or Goyle seemed to care, preferring to focus on their… what looks like their second helping of food.

Pansy let out an overly-dramatic groan, stretching forward towards Hermione like a cat sunbathing. “Finally you introduce us all! I’ve been dying to know why you go to the Lion’s table every morning!” She shakes Hermione’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you on neutral terms.”

Hermione scooted closer to me, becoming shy, “Y-yes… a pleasure…”

I opened my mouth to say something when a familiar dark hand slowly crawled over my face and pushed me backward like I was a stack of books on a shelf. I shoot my hands out to grip the table. To anyone watching the scene, it looked like I was reverse planking.

Blaise leaned forward so from the chest-up was where I originally was, “I have been dying to get into that brain of yours. We must study together and swap notes!” Oh lookie! Hermione’s already got a rival.

I return the favor by plopping one of my hands on Blaise’s face and shoving him backward. “Can I please eat? I didn’t get to eat at all last ni- Draco?”

Draco was staring at his letter with blank eyes. His voice was monotone, like the horrors of the universe was brought to his attention. “My parents want to meet you during the Christmas holiday...”

“... Fun.” I reach over by Draco to grab my specific goblet and tilted it in Hermione’s direction. I blinked innocently as all of my friends but leaned away like I had the plague. Yes, even Crabbe and Goyle. “Matcha?”

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Side story #2: Double Trouble**

The cloudy sky of mid-October brought forth early wind chills that clung to the walls of Hogwarts, leaving goosebumps on the exposed limbs of unsuspecting students. In simplified terms: it was bloody  _freezing!_  Why did I think it was going to be nice enough of a day to not wear my robes, favoring a button-up and trousers? Oh right, because it was sunny this morning!

Keeping my focus on the floor -an old habit I could never break- I stuck my foot out and stopped. There, in the faintness of the dim candlelight, was a thread that hung about three inches off the ground.

‘Tripwire? Amateurs.’ With a scoff, I lifted my leg to step over the wire but halted. “Ha ha, I can see the other wire you two!”

“Aw man, I thought we had him didn’t we George?”

“Righty-o brother. Smart little birdy we nearly caught.”

“Nah, he’s a serpent. Too sneaky to be a bird.”

“I thought you would say snake.”

“Tsk tsk tsk, Now why would I say that, Fred? That’s too mean of a word for him. Neville’s been all smiles since they became friends.”

“You’re right, George.”

An arm rested across my back and a hand landed on my shoulder, “Hello-”

Another arm did the same thing but its hand landed on my other shoulder, “It’s-”

“A pleasure-”

“To finally meet you.”

“ _Harry_!”

I’m about to get whiplash from how much swerving my head was doing to keep up with these two; I already lost track of who was who. I think they did this on purpose because it took me a few seconds to realize I was being escorted somewhere else.

“Wh-Whoa whoa guys, wait what’s going on!”

“Nothin’ much!” Fred -I think it’s Fred- spins me around until I was in a chair. Recovering from the shock, I noticed we were in a nearby classroom.

George leans against the chair, mischief danced across his eyes. “We were wondering how you noticed our tripwire.” I was honestly expecting them to go back and forth with that but I guess that’s not something they perfect for a few more years.

I began to pull on mental strings trying to come up with a reason why I would know about the wires. “I use to play pranks on my cousin, ones that my aunt and uncle couldn’t connect back to me.”

Fred -I think- smirked and looked at his twin, “Think we have ourselves a new pranking buddy?”

“Definitely Fred,” Holy cow I was right, “if you’ll work with us.”

I crossed my arms. “Maybe… depends on how smart you handle these jokes, I’d like to hold up a decent Slytherin reputation until say…” I placed a finger to my chin, tapping it. “My third year.”

The twins exchanged looks and spoke in unison, “We can work with that.”

I cracked my neck and leaned forward, which was enough to get them interested in what I have to say next. “We can talk about certain boundaries later, there are some people in this school I refuse to prank. But tell me… is there anyone you’d wish to prank?”

George tilted his head, “Our brother Percy. He’s been getting on our cases and it’s getting a little annoying.”

“You said it,” Fred commented with a nod. “Got any ideas, Harry?”

My mind wanders into its mental library. I didn’t want to hurt Percy… yet. The problem was whenever I had alone time most of the books I read were full of the darker magics with the countercurses for them. But I did happen to find a potions book a few weeks back with some interesting creations.

“Well… I know this potion that has a pretty interest effect if spat out… but you didn’t hear this from me.” If anyone were to enter the room, they would have fainted at the sight of three devils smiling at each other.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Developing the potion was an interesting process to say the least, whoever designed it truly made it with the idea of children who get pocket money would be the ones to make it. The potion was harmless in reality, only lasting a few hours even with a large dose but the other effects when swallowed are humorous, to say the least.

Neither I nor the twins even looked at each other all breakfast. In fact, we made sure to avoid each other until the potion was ready. When that was set I “accidentally” fell for a prank and slipped them the potion. My feet smelled horrible for that day, but no one suspected that we exchanged a potion.

Percy entered the breakfast hall exactly three minutes after the majority of students, like every prefect as they had to herd the first years around. I only watched from a sideways glance, trying to look as if I was paying attention to whatever Draco was saying… something about his father I think. Percy sat down, greeted his classmates stiffly like he had a pole up his arse and took a drink from his goblet.

And promptly spat the drink out of his mouth.

The thing is, the potion actually tastes pretty good, it substitutes as a vitamin drink if consumed properly... in a citrus drink. But when mixed with liquids of a pH level of 4 or higher it… tastes more like a goblin vomited into the cup then left it in the sun for a week. I sadly had to test it out to make sure Percy wouldn’t suddenly die of shock, so I had first-hand experience in the taste. It only made me hate pumpkin juice more.

“Fred! George!” Percy shouted to his snickering brothers with a noticeable crack in his voice. “Do you think this is funny?! I’ve just about had it with your pranks, just wait _until mother hears about it!_ ” Percy smacked a hand over his mouth in shock. As he yelled his voice became more and more high pitched. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling but the Gryffindor table was close to collapsing in laughter. The teachers didn’t know what to make of it.

Fred cupped a hand to his ear, “What was that Perc? You sounded kinda funny there!”

Percy’s face turned bright Gryffindor red. When he opened his mouth, I didn’t hear a boy… I heard a chipmunk.

_“WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK?!”_

The Great Hall erupted into laughter, myself included as Percy’s voice kept getting higher pitched as he was ranting and raving to his brothers. I took it upon myself to go do my morning greetings.

“Morning, Hermione.” I waved to the bushy-haired girl, snagging some blueberries for Scabbers since for some reason Slytherins never have blueberries. “Hey Weasley, maybe if you stopped shouting you’ll stop sounding like a chipmunk inhaled helium!” That earned a few chuckles from some Muggle-borns.

Percy whirled around to glare at me, but I could see it in his eyes that he blamed his brothers and that I was just a Slytherin brat. “Mind your own business-” His eyes bugged out when his voice returned to normal when he went back to having an indoor voice.

I snorted, tossing some blueberries in the air and catching them in my mouth. “See? Shouting only causes more damage to your voice, you should think about using a normal tone to get authority. Professor Snape seems to have no problem and he whispers half the time.”

Leaving the Great Hall to drop off the blueberries to Scabbers, I went to the hallway for my first class when Fred and George crossed my path. We exchanged high-fives and moved on with our day. I later learned that they both received a day’s detention for the prank but at the same time, Snape was noticeably nicer to the twins during their potions class. Apparently, Percy kept his mouth shut the rest of the day because no one would take a chipmunk for a prefect seriously.

Maybe now Percy will learn early on to stop being a prat and his family will actually respect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are not aware of the Ju-On series, it's the original version of The Grudge. That noise she makes is what Harry is making (yes, I can recreate that sound normally. Really easy too). A quick youtube search will present you the sound if you are curious. 
> 
> I believe this is our first case of a spell not working correctly for Harry. It doesn't work perfectly because it's too advanced for Harry's magic, but it does its job just as fine. 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote Penelope Clearwater without any memories of her existing, let alone her actually being a 5th year Ravenclaw. So yes, it is possible for Harry to remember random details as I had that realization moment when editing this chapter with my friend. Another fun fact, watch the scene where students panic about the trolls, Crabbe or Goyle is seen screaming at the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November rolls around, only a month left until Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a "filler" chapter as it's just stuff that happens in November. I wanted to take this chapter as an opportunity to have characters interact and to show off a little of how Harry screws up his magic.

  
“ _Hi, Harry!_ ”

I burst into a run. Ever since I became friends with the Weasley twins, they have been acting like creepy shadows. I got a good twenty feet when two arms hooked under my arms, dragging me away.

“Guys I have homework today, I don’t have time for pranks!” I said frantically, trying to get away from them.

“Everyone has time for pranks!” Fred -or was that George?- said with a smirk. “But we’re not getting you involved in a prank today.”

“Right there, George,” Darn it, I was so close. “We’re taking you to watch the Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice!”

I tilted my head, my legs finally cooperating and I kept up with the leggy twins. No point in running away if they're going to chase. “Wait, why would you bring me to watch you practice? I’m a Slytherin and I hate Quidditch-...”

My eyebrows knitted together, head leaning forward with a glare. “You guys are just bringing me along so your captain doesn’t make you guys work to the bone.”

Fred slammed a hand over his heart, “My word, you wound us, Harry. We would never do that! Right, George?”

“Right, Fred. We simply wanted our dear buddy to watch us practice!”

I crossed my arms, “...”

The twins looked at each other, “Kinda looks like mum…”

“Indeed brother…”

“...”

“...”

I rolled my eyes while the twins continued to stare at me in a rare moment of mute silence. “Wow… your captain must be a workaholic… Fine, I’ll go watch.”

“ _Brilliant!_ ” The twins cheered and their pace increased, this time dragging me faster to the Quidditch field.

This was a surprisingly pleasant day for November. At least there was a little bit of sun poking out from behind a thick layer of grey sky. It's been raining for at least three days straight, so the ground squished underneath our feet while we walked.

“ _Morning everyone!_ ” The twins greeted everyone with waves.

“Fred, George! You’re late!” Oh no, where comes Wood.

Oliver Wood stormed over to us, full-on Quidditch gear and broom in hand. “I finally get us a new seeker and you have the gall to be late-” He freezes at the sight of me, eyes roaming all over until he spots the snake badge on my robes. “Why did you bring a Slytherin here?”

“I have a name, Wood. I don’t see any rules saying I can’t watch you practice. This is a public space provided by the school after all,” I said, resting my hands behind my head casually. Even if I’m not a fan of the game, I’m at least gonna take this opportunity to get more connections in Gryffindor.

Wood gulped, brows furrowing, “Yes, but I don’t want a Slytherin watching; You’ll just tell our strategies to Flint.” His accusations are completely justified, but that also makes hammering him down a peg even easier.

“Have you never seen me interact with that guy? Why would I tell him anything-” I hold up my hand when Wood opened his mouth. “And don’t say it’s to ensure Slytherin’s victory, we both know they’re just going to cheat anyway. I don’t even like Quidditch, I’m only here to support Fred and George.”

Like an anvil thrown into a lake, Wood’s mouth dropped open, “Not… like… Quidditch?”

“Uh oh…” I hear George mutter behind me.

“Should have seen this coming,” Fred responded.

Wood flung his arms forward and grabbed my shoulders, face pale. “How could the son of James Potter, not like Quidditch?!” He gave me a quick shake, causing my glasses to go askew. “This is impossible!”

I shrugged off his hands and fixed my glasses. “I grew up with muggles and I’m terrified of flying, so Quidditch isn’t my thing.” Poor guy still looked like he was about to have an emotional breakdown. Honestly, shouldn’t he be happy about this? This way it keeps Slytherin from having a supposedly talented seeker.

Heh… talented seeker, that’s funny.

"Hang on," I put my hands on my hips which made Wood look uncomfortable. "I thought everyone knew that I couldn't fly."

Not too far away from everyone, I hear Angelina speak up, “Oh! Wood heard about it and didn't believe it. He thought the Hufflepuffs that told him were mad."

Wood paused. "I..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Fine, you can watch. But I better not hear about you telling our strategies to Flint, you hear me, Potter?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Wood, sir!” That got a chuckle from the twins.

Getting myself comfortable on the uncomfortably old wooden benches of the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors made quick work of starting their practices. Every hour that passed by and the sun changing from east to west, I became more and more certain that Quidditch was not for me. Even if it was a ground sport, it just seemed… unnecessarily complicated with rules that make no sense to me even from a magical standpoint. What was the point of the snitch if the other team could easily score enough points to ensure victory, snitch or not?

With reluctance, I kept my mouth shut over the whole thing. The Gryffindors were honestly pretty good, and while I didn’t bother to learn the name of the new seeker, he’s not half bad considering in the books and movies they had… well... Harry? Me? Whatever?

Though it did annoy me that whenever they brought out the snitch, I could easily see where it was going but the seeker just sat on his broom like a dunderhead… man, I sometimes wished I could handle flying.

This went on for a week until the day of the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin came to fruition. Everyone was hustling and gossiping, coins were betted on to see who would win and the Gryffindor team walked proudly -and sleepily- around the hall as they headed for the pitch.

I, on the other hand, was in the library, enjoying a good transfiguration book when a hand shook my shoulder.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Draco questioned, eyebrow raised. “Come on, you’re going to miss the game!” He flinched when Madam Pince shushed him.

“Gryffindor will win,” Turn page, “the Slytherin team will keep on cheating, but will not be penalized for it, hurting several people. I’m not going to support a team that tries to win with such ugly tactics.”

Draco scoffed and stormed out of the library with his nose in the air. It’s always adorable watching Draco act like a little drama queen.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Time went faster than I thought. My internal clock said it was two hours later and I was on my third book -this time for Potions- and had a completed essay when a harsh thud hit my table. Without looking from my book, I reached out and patted Draco’s head. “How was the game?”

“How did you know…?” Draco sounded so disappointed. “You predicted everything right… we even lost… it’s almost embarrassing to know we have that level of cheating on our team.”

I hummed, amusing myself by admiring how soft Draco’s hair is underneath all those products. It’s not every day I can touch what looks like literal silk and feels like silk. “This is why no one respects Slytherins, and that’s why I don’t associate with most from our house. You and the others are the only Slytherins that haven't made me want to throw myself into the Whomping Willow from embarrassment.”

I feel Draco shift his head then swat my hand away. I put my book down so he can look at me with fiery determination in his grey eyes. “I’m going to try out for Quidditch next year, and I want to make Slytherins work hard for their victory.”

I tilted my head and resumed my hand in his hair, which he ignores. “Good luck with that. Wood trains his team to the bone. You'll have to train to the marrow”

“SHHHHHHHH!” Madam Pince shushed us both, making us scramble out of the library so we wouldn’t be banned for the rest of the year.

"Could you tell me what Wood does to train his Gryffindors?" Draco asked hopefully, easily keeping up with me as I turn a sharp corner.

"Can't, I promised Wood I'd keep my mouth shut." I quickly went down a flight of steps when we crossed paths with Fred and George.

"Never promised him to not tell Malfoy though, Harry. Isn't that right Gred?" George asked his brothers, the nickname made my ears perk up.

"Righty-o Forge. It's not breaking a promise and no one is here to tattle on the captain." 

The twins gave us toothy grins then vanished from the corner we just came from.

Draco paused, grabbing the back of my robe so I didn't leave him. "... I like those two."

"I knew you would, let's find someplace quiet and I'll tell you their seeker strategies."

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

As is the norm in Potions class, Snape flew open his doors with his standard flare and stormed to the front of the room. “You will all be brewing a forgetfulness potion with a partner. Be warned…” He paused just long enough to make students -including me- lean forward in anticipation. “Failure could result in… unpleasant side-effects that are nearly… impossible to undo… instructions are on the board.” With a harsh flick of his wand, the ingredients and steps appeared on the board.

“Work with Blaise, kay Draco?” Hopping off my chair, I headed straight for Neville. Without much thought, I nudge Ron out of my way and plopped down my cauldron. “I got the animal parts, you handle the plant ingredients.” I felt eyes on us now and some footsteps coming our way but I chose to ignore them to get the potion set up.

“O-oh… right!” Neville brightened up pretty quickly once he realized that I was keeping my word about being his partner for the actual potion.

“Mr. Potter… what are you doing at the Gryffindor table?” I looked up from Neville to stare at Snape. “Well?”

Almost bird-like, I looked around the room. Most of the classroom was watching, which was the perfect way to take advantage of this all. “I’m working with my partner, sir. You never specified that we had to work with our housemates and I wanted to work with Neville.”

I saw the faintest rise of his eyebrow, “May I inquire… why?” He didn’t sound pleased. Then again… Snape seldom sounds pleased with anything when in public.

Oh boy… how do I word this? “Well… I thought that… um…” I smack my lips once. “It would help to work with other houses sometimes. When we are adults we will all work together and it won’t matter if someone is a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.”

Snape’s nose twitched. I’m not sure if that was a sneer he stopped or he was about to sneeze. “If that is your reasoning… then I expect your potion to be… perfect. If you can I will allow future merging of houses to work together… if not… you’ll be back to working with Malfoy.”

“Yes, sir.” Snape walked away to go breathe down other students’ necks and I let out a sigh of relief. “Phew… okay, Neville, let’s make this a good potion!”

Neville nodded and quickly jumped to work. I handled the animal parts and he would occasionally ask me to double-check his progress. Things were honestly going well. Snape’s presence alone startled Neville but when his hands got too shaky to do some steps I was able to step in and handle them until he calmed down.

“Okay… now we just need to wait 45-60 minutes- wow that’s a long time…” Turning on the burner, something about the textbook and the board quickly irritated me. “Professor Snape?” I raised my hand to get his attention.

Snape didn’t get up from his desk, “Yes?”

“Neither the book nor the instructions say what temperature to reach for the potion in order to brew. Do we wait for it to reach 100 degrees Celsius or should it be higher or lower?”

Snape straightened up from his seat.

“You are the first student to ask about the temperature of the potions… at least in your year. You wait until it bubbles and leave it at that. There are no... fixed temperatures in potions nor is there a proper way to measure it… so I suggest, you watch it closely.”

I slowly nodded and kept an eye on the potion while Neville and I got a head start on the essay for the class. Hermione was catching up to us as she was working with Lavender, while Ron and Seamus were um… let’s just say I don’t think those two should partner up anymore. Ron caught me watching him and his face turned into a scowl, causing me to return to my work.

'Geez, you shove a guy and they become your mortal enemy...' I thought to myself, mindlessly flipping through my potions page for references while also checking the potion.

Neville nudged my arm, “Harry, does this look like the right amount of ingredients?” He motions shyly to the prepped standard potions ingredients on the table that we needed to add in. “I noticed you were focused on watching the potion and I uh…”

“Neville…” He jumped as I quickly measured the ingredients and my face grew a massive grin. “These are measured perfectly! Brilliant job, mate!”

Neville gave me a modest smile while helping me finish up the potion. Now all that was left was for one of us to wave our wand, and since I did it the last time I allowed Neville to give it a shot.

Only this time, the potion didn’t change like it should.

“Yikes!” The potion started to make weird-looking steam and I quickly waved my wand over the potion and it settled back into a wispy silver color. “That was close… Neville, what is wrong with your wand?”

“My-My wand?” Neville looked at it dumbfounded. “Dunno… it belonged to my dad and…”

I pinched the bridge of my nose, dunking a vial into our potion to turn in. “Neville… when I got my wand, Mr. Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard. Perhaps the wand doesn’t see you as it’s the true owner.” I spoke with an above indoor voice so a certain Weasley could hear it loud and clear. A subtle glance was enough to see Ron now looking at his own wand in thought.

Neville bit his lips, “Maybe… but it just doesn’t like to work in transfiguration… I do just fine in charms.”

I hand Neville his vial so we could both write our names on them, “Tell you what. I’m going to practice with you in transfiguration. If nothing is fixed by the end of term I’m going to recommend you get a wand that chooses you.” At least then I can confirm if it’s the same problem Ron has or Neville is just lacking in confidence. “Here you are, Professor.”

Neville and I sat our vials down in front of Snape, which he examined with an expression only described as sucking on an overripe lemon. “... Dismissed.”

We collected our stuff with Hermione and Draco’s teams right behind us. Neville groaned into his hands, “We failed, didn’t we?”

“Oh no. We got full marks.”

Neville stumbled on his feet, “Wh-what? How do you know?”

“He always makes that face when I make a potion to his standards. He knows I hate being treated the same as other Slytherins.”

Neville gave me a look, “You are so unusual, Harry.”

“I like being unusual.” Chuckling, I look over my shoulder to see Hermione and Draco rushing over to us, “Anyone wanna join me to Hagrid’s? I have... three things I need to ask him.” I locked eyes with Draco the moment I said three.

Draco nodded, “Right, I’ll go too.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, “Okay, Draco going to Hagrid’s? What are you two up to?” She gave Neville a look when he tried to sneak away, poor guy just wanted to do his homework, Hermione!

I exchanged glances with Draco, “We kinda… sorta… maybe learned what was in the third-floor corridor by accident.”

My bushy-haired friend raised an eyebrow, “How do you discover these things by accident?”

“The door was unlocked.” Draco blurted out the lie without hesitation, but the boy must have the charisma of a politician because Hermione, while doubtful, seemed to believe us. “And we think Hagrid knows about it.”

“...” Hermione shifted her eyes between us, “Oh alright. I’m coming too and if I think either one of you plans on doing something reckless I’m telling a professor.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Oh please, we’re not Gryffindors…” He eyes me, “I think.”

“I’m going to act like I did not hear that… Neville, you coming with us?”

“I guess… I haven’t been to Hagrid’s house before.” He lets out an amused sigh. I wasn’t sure if he was happy we’re making him tag along, or relieved that he doesn’t have to work on homework right away. “Lead the way.”

What an odd bunch we must have looked to anyone passing by, especially since I managed to rope Draco into the whole fiasco. Reaching the hut, I gave the door a few knocks which caused Fang to bark like crazy. When I looked over to my friends… well, they backed up a good 15 feet at an instant. “Come on, Fang is friendly.”

Draco gave me his trademark disgusted sneer, “Oh sure, raised by that oaf, must be really friendly- hello, sir.” Like flipping a switch, he broke into a polite smile when Hagrid opened his door, holding back an excited dog.

“‘Ello Harry, brough’ some friends with ya, eh? Come on ‘n, don’ wan’ yer to catch yer death!” Hagrid let out a deep belly laugh, letting us in while holding Fang back. “Ahh, get back yer grea’ coward!”

Once we were inside I motion to everyone, “Hagrid, these are my friends Hermione, Neville, and Draco-”

“Blimey!” Hagrid shouted, “Sorry ter interrupt, bu’ how did yer manage to bring Malfoy over ‘ere? Wait...” He looks at me suspiciously, “Alrigh’ wha’ did yer do tis time?”

I exchange looks with Draco, wishing we could telepathically communicate with each other. I’ve gotten scoldings from Hagrid before due to some pranks I had done with the twins, for some reason he found out immediately. “Hagrid, Draco and I went into the third-floor corridor and…” I take a deep breath. “What is so important that you have to have the guardian of the underworld protect it?”

Hermione arched her neck in my direction with strong interest, “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Hermione, have you not read any Greek mythos?” I waved my hand by my head, lightly patting Draco and Neville on the cheeks due to their confused looks. “Cerberus is the guardian of the underworld.”

She blinked a few times before nodding, “Oh… Right. I have not read much on Greece...”

“Look ‘ere you four,” Hagrid held up his massive hands to get our attention. “Ter are things yer need not to worry about. What Fluffy guards is b'tween Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel… I shouldn’t have told yer that.”

“Nicholas Flamel? Who's that?” Draco questioned with a glare, his tone defensive. Honestly, considering Draco’s upbringing I would have thought he would know about the alchemist- wait… maybe I’m getting my canon mixed up… does Hogwarts even teach alchemy?

I crossed my arms and stared up at the wooden ceiling, pretending to think. “Wait… the alchemist?” Dead silence was met my way. “What? Muggles know about that kind of stuff. I read about him briefly before I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn’t know much about what it said though.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh right, and what would they be hiding then?”

Hagrid opened his mouth to stop his conversation, but I beat him to it, “I remember he was rumored to have made a… what was it…” I rap my knuckles lightly against my forehead. “Phil… Philos…”

“Philosopher?” Neville offered kindly.

“Yes, that’s right! The Philosopher’s Stone!” I slam my fist into my other palm in victory only to notice that Hagrid’s mouth was hanging open. “... Wizards were really bad at hiding the fact that magic existed to muggles back then.”

“Look,” Hagrid started, placing a hand on my shoulder, “I wan’ the four of yer to keep yer noses out of this, let the teachers protect the Stone, okay? Come back fer tea later, but no trouble. Got it?”

I nodded in agreement with my friends mimicking the action and we left Hagrid’s hut. I stuck close to Draco as the air gained a chill that was aimed right to us. My first instinct was to act like a penguin and get warm. Halfway up the damp hill back to the castle, I look to the others, “Quirrell wants to steal the Stone- yipe!”

Throwing my arm out, I grabbed Neville who, out of shock by my sudden declaration, decided to slip. Even pulling him back into balance, the muddy surface made standing difficult and Draco had to grab my other arm to keep me from falling on my face. We slipped our footing for a few seconds before Neville and I could stand without any more worry, though now our shoes were completely caked in mud.

“Harry! How could you say such a thing about Professor Quirrell? Exactly what proof do you have?” Hermione demanded, grimacing when she noticed our once black shoes had turned a light brown.

“She’s right, Harry… no offense, but if anyone would want that Stone… wouldn’t it be Professor Snape…?” Neville gulped when he had two Slytherins glaring him down. “My gran said he worked with the dark side…”

“Tch…” I yank off my glasses, aggressively cleaning them by using a part of my robes. “No it’s Quirrell, he makes it too easy.” Lifting my glasses to the sky to look for smudges, I keep cleaning them and keep walking, forcing my friends to follow.

“He lied about the troll on Halloween. He claimed it was in the dungeon when it instead was heading straight for the girl’s bathroom… and I know everyone here knows they are slow, Quirrell told us as much. No way a troll could get there that fast.”

“But why would he want the Philosopher’s Stone?” Hermione asked, looking at me, then Draco, then back to me.

I slipped my glasses back on my face. “Well, since it’s so important that it needs to be guarded with warnings of death… I bet it has something to do with gold or immortality. It's always gold or immortality.”

Hermione bit her lip, “I think we should tell Dumbledore…”

Draco bristled, “I’m not trusting Dumbledore with this! That old coot doesn’t even seem to know what goes on in his own school.” He snorted, then made a mock lunge motion towards some Hufflepuff first-years who started to get too close to us. The pair cried out in panic and ran in the opposite direction.

I'm only going to let that slide because I found it funny.

“I can ask my gran, tell her that I’m just interested in alchemy for future classes.” Neville looked to the sky thoughtfully, “If this is really happening… I want to try to help… even if I can’t do anything in the end.”

I pat him on the shoulder, “Thanks, Neville. Any bit of information would be of help. But for now,” I crack my neck, “Let’s go do our homework!”

"Harry, you just want help as an excuse to practice the sponge charm on random objects." Hermione scolded, "The last time you used the charm, you made a pillow as hard as a brick."

"... Oh, Pansy told you about that?"

"Blaise. Come on, if you're going to test the charm, I might as well help you." Hermione grabbed my wrist -very delicately actually- and lead our little gang to a safe location to practice spells and work on essays.

" _Spongify_!" I waved my wand over a random pillow that we found in the empty classroom. The corners of the pillows spiked, puffed, then exploded in my face. Feathers flew everywhere with the density of paperclips. Neville and Draco shield their faces with their textbooks.

Hermione looked as if she was going to have a stroke, "Harry, the spell is pronounced SPUN-ji-fye, not SPUN-ji-fie!"

"Then the textbooks shouldn't spell it without an e at the end!" I argued back. "It's not my fault these spells don't account for accents!"

"You have the same accent as everyone here! I don't know why you sound American when you cast charms. You don't do that for transfiguration spells."

"It sounds cooler," I responded defensively. "And I do not sound American when I cast spells."

"You change your tone and everything, I heard it clearly when you casted the charm!"

In the corner of the room, Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. His eyes landed heavily on Neville with the weight of a tired world. "Welcome to the group, Longbottom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I realized that this would be a perfect opportunity to have Harry practice charms, so the last part was added on a little last minute but I love it.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be Christmas. Now that one is longer (at least for my standards) and it's bound to get longer if I go through another editing session. I want people who like to comment to mention how they would like Christmas to be posted. Do you want it all posted in one chapter or should I double-post with it broken up into two segments? Either works for me and no matter what Christmas will all be posted in one day. I'll go with whatever the majority requests. Thanks guys! :)


	9. Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late post, schoolwork mixed with this chapter being massive I had to take my time. This is part one of Christmas with the second part being posted right after this one.

When the little white specks we humans call snowflakes began to kiss the earth, I could safely say that December has finally arrived. That, of course, also meant that the Christmas holiday was just around the corner. 

 

Within the first week, Professor McGonagall informed the students that they can sign up to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. Despite Draco offering me to spend Christmas with his family, I signed up without hesitation. I wanted to spend the winter at Hogwarts… not to mention I have a certain mirror that I wanted to find.

 

Besides... it just didn't seem right to impose on his family for the Christmas holiday.

 

My first Saturday in December was spent in the Great Hall and watching the teachers decorate. Flitwick noted that I was willing to watch and asked for my input on what color the trimming should be on one of the trees. I decided to surprise him by asking for red then following it with suggesting all of the house colors decorate the tree. I received points for “thoughtfulness for other houses”. 

 

Honestly, the point system is... well... pointless, and I still do not understand why students bully others for losing them.

 

I have to admit that the beauty of being in a wizarding school was the distinct lack of repetitive Christmas music. Ugh… if I had to hear the Dursley’s playing _Deck the Halls_ in that slow piano tune I’d bet I would vomit. Specifically on Petunia’s tacky silver and gold living room rug with fluffy trimming.

 

Closing my eyes and resting my head against my fist, listening to things around me; mostly the pleasant sound of pine branches being ruffled by ornaments and tinsel. But then I heard a patterned clicking on the floor and I didn’t have to open my eyes to know that it was Hermione running over to me. She always ran like that on a hard floor when not in a rush. Right heel, a brief pause, left heel, rinse and repeat. Considering how often she runs towards me to make sure my homework was up-to-standards, I’m positive I can identify her footsteps anywhere.

 

“Harry!” Knew it! “Harry, I want to talk to you about something!”

 

“No.” 

 

Hermione came to a figurative screeching halt, and I could feel her gaze boring into me. “I haven’t even said anything.”

 

“It’s about Ron,” I hear the click of Hermione’s teeth as they snapped together. “You most likely want to have me talk to him so we don't look like we want to commit murder towards each other…” I open an eye to look at her, “Am I wrong?”

 

“W-well, no. But- I, I mean… come on, Harry. Please?” Hermione hopped on her feet a few times. “Ron and I have been talking and… well, he apologized for what happened on Halloween, and he’s been nicer to me.” She wilters when I raise my eyebrow. “When… our Slytherin friends are not present.”

 

“Uh-huh…” Pushing myself off the table, I stretched until I felt my spine popped. “Ahhhh… I shouldn’t rest like that. Still no, he hates me. I don't see anything about that changing, no matter how much any of us try, he hates me and he hates Slytherins. ” 

 

In another world, maybe I would have tried to befriend him. Maybe I wouldn't have shoved him on Halloween. But when I see a nasty glare anytime I'm within five feet of him -which is every Potions class- I don't want to waste the energy.

 

Giving Hermione a little wave I began to head out to the Slytherin common room.

 

“What about Draco?”

 

I froze midstep.

 

“Remember when the year started? He was completely awful, to everyone, to you even! Yet you dealt with him and now he even tolerates me! Why does he get a free pass but not Ron? What did Draco do differently?”

 

Oh, this sneaky little- “I… uh…” I begin fiddling with my hair, which had grown past my ears since September. “Fine, but I’m only going to try _once_ , ‘Mione.” Man, I hate it when she’s right. So far she has me beaten 15 to 10.

 

“Oh thank you, Harry!” She quickly enveloped me into a hug which I hesitantly returned the gesture. “Meet me in the library at 3 o'clock!” With a skip in her step, Hermione left the room to… I don’t know… do homework? Does Hermione have a hobby outside of school?

 

Note to self: Get Hermione a hobby and prevent the creation of S.P.E.W.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

**3rd person**

 

Hermione sat with Ron in the library, waiting patiently for Harry to show up. In the meantime, she was helping Ron find references for his transfiguration essay, though he seemed more interested in chewing on his nails than looking at his papers. If Hermione was to be honest with herself, this is a disaster in the making.

 

“Am I late?” 

 

The duo looked up to see Harry heading over with a blank expression on his face, it was a similar look he gave every time he had to perform a charm. One of utter reluctance.

 

“Yeah, just a little.” Ron glared at Harry, creating tension between the two boys. “What? Were you helping Malfoy hex someone?” Hermione winced at the jab knowing that it was something Ron talked about a lot behind her friends’ backs. She's spent the entirety of November trying to talk about the good in Slytherin, but it was like talking to a cactus.

 

That blank expression changed. A thin line of the lips turned into one of someone sucking a sour lemon and the dull green eyes not only increased in size but became shiny with rage, “You know…” Hermione didn’t like how Harry’s voice trembled, “I deal… with a _lot_ of things. At home, at school, and-"

 

He paused, inhaling slowly. 

 

“Draco hasn’t done anything to anyone all year when it comes to magic. In fact, the most he does is childishly taunt others, and I don’t appreciate being talked to like this.”

 

“SHHHHHHHHH!” The three students jumped when Madam Pince shushed them.

 

Harry’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he headed out of the library. Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and chased after him but the Boy-Who-Lived was a fast walker and the two had to run to catch up. “Harry! Please wait a minute!”

 

Harry looked up, taking a slow breath, “I-...” His head snapped towards Ron, “Really, what have I done to you? Huh? What have I’ve done this entire year besides slamming into you on Halloween after you made fun of Hermione?”

 

Ron glared, nostrils flaring.

 

"Doing this," Harry mimicked Ron's expression and moving his own nostrils, "Is not explaining things to me, it's called being rude."

 

"You're the rude one-!"

 

A classroom door opened.

 

“Is there a problem, you three?” McGonagall stepped out of her classroom, scanning each child with a calculating gaze. She looked at each student like they were the easiest piece of literature she's has had the ability to read. “Well?”

 

Hermione opened her mouth, “It was my idea, professor. I wanted Harry and Ron to… to get along, because they’re both my friends.” 

 

McGonagall looked at both boys. Ron looked away with a huff while Harry returned the stare. She had to give him credit for that, very rarely has Harry avoided a teacher’s eye when talking to them, sometimes it’s hard to tell if he’s challenging them or not. Thinking about this for a moment, she nodded, “Very well, then you can talk in here.”

 

Harry tilted his head, stretching his neck to confirm that yes, she was referring to her classroom. “Wouldn’t that disturb your work?”

 

“On the contrary, there’s no way I would be able to work now. Now, come on, in.” The boys quickly scramble into the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder and waved off Fred and George, who were hiding behind a pillar nearby. Fred snapped his fingers with a curse Hermione would rather not pay much attention to.

 

McGonagall closes the door when she went inside. “I will not interfere with the talk, just sort things out. No magic and no fighting.” With that, the woman gave them a stern glance before heading to her desk. She folded her hands together, making her presence known but also invisible at the same time.

 

“Right.” Harry snapped straight up, “Back to the subject, what the bloody hell is your problem?”

 

“I don’t have a problem.” Ron crossed his arms, looking away but sadly his eyes either landed on Hermione or McGonagall no matter where he looked. His feet were very fascinating this time of year. “I just don’t like being around you.”

 

“Does that mean you feel the need to glare at me every time I’m in the same room as you? Or say mean things about me and my friends? We got along fairly well until Halloween.” Harry threw his arms open partially as if the response was going to be thrown at him. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing...”

 

Hermione watched Harry’s eyes light up and her stomach dropped. She knew that look, and it was not going to get pretty. 

 

“Oh, I get it. Are you… jealous?” Ron’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Why would I be jealous?”

 

Harry shrugged, “I’m really good friends with your brothers? The whole wizarding world knew my name ever since I was a baby?"

 

“Well, I’m not jealous of you no matter what you say! I don't understand why my brothers like to spend time with you when my family has always hated Slytherins!” Ron’s face pinched up, “How would you know what jealousy feels like anyway?”

 

Harry's face was turning pink and Hermione spotted his hands shaking, gripping his robes. “Because I can feel jealousy too? Despite what the wizarding community believes me to be, I’m just a kid and I have emotions too.” Harry sucked in his lower lip, starting to chew on it while his breath was becoming harsher. 

 

Ron didn't seem to notice the other boy's body language. “Oh come on. You have everything! Who would you be jealous of?”

 

Hermione swore she heard something in Harry's head snap.

 

“ _YOU OBVIOUSLY!_ ” The room fell silent for a minute as Harry tried to control his breathing. His face went from pink to red within that split moment of yelling. “Doesn’t matter what my grades show, what people think of me, you have something I’ll never have! Even if I work hard to get it, it won't be the same thing! _Ever_!”

 

Ron gulped backing up from the boy, “Wh-what would that be?”

 

“A family!”

 

McGonagall, smooth as a running river, reached into her sleeve and pulled out her wand. She thought of her beloved husband and a silent thought, ‘ _Expecto patronum…_ ’ 

 

A wispy tabby cat made itself comfy under her desk, eyes gazing at the two boys and magically recording them. A grim feeling washed over the professor. Why is Harry jealous of someone because they had a family? Were the Dursley’s as awful as she determined them to be all those years ago? She recalled Snape muttering something about muggles a few weeks back.

 

“Are you happy now, Weasley?! Fred and George have told me bits about your house life, and I get it! You’re the youngest son, you get the hand-me-downs, but you actually have _parents_ and _siblings_!” Harry took a threatening step forward but stopped when Hermione stood up. “I don’t even remember my mum and dad! What they were like! No one was there for me when I went on that train, I don’t have brothers to have as role models, I don’t have a younger sister to teach and guide! I don't have any of that! Fred and George are nice to be around but they're not my brothers, they're _yours_ but you don't even appreciate that blessing!”

 

“Harry…” Hermione reached out to touch Harry’s arm, but he yanked away.

 

“And guess what? You get to go home to a family this summer, you get to sit with people who love you and enjoy meals with them! When summer rolls around, I’m going to be locked away and forgotten!" Harry slammed a hand on his chest, eyes glossing over with tears. "Do you want my fame? My name? My scar?! Feel free to take it! Take all of it! I’ll have hand-me-downs any day if it means being loved! This is my first time in my life actually havings friends! Did you know that? Harry Potter didn't have friends growing up! I'm only here, screaming my bloody life story, because Hermione wants us to get along! I'm only doing this to make her happy, you could have hated me until the day we graduated and I wouldn't have cared because I get enough hate at home to know it's not worth it!”

 

Harry finally gulped a breath.

 

“I-... I don’t want to be me… I’d rather be anyone but me. Fame is not worth this… it wasn’t worth my parents dying, it wasn’t worth spending all my life in a tiny cupboard. Nothing is worth the shame from my guardians and the punches from my cousin… it wasn’t…”

 

Harry yanked off his glasses, aggressively cleaning them using the sleeve of his robes, a small hiccup escaping when he tried to exhale. “Look, I’m not asking you to be friends with my friends. I don’t even think I could convince Draco to do something like that, let alone the other Slytherins. But can we at least be able to sit and talk like normal kids? At the very least get to know each other? Like when we were on the train?”

 

Hermione looked at Ron, the ginger had his mouth gaping open like a fish and his ears turning red. His eyes flickered over Harry, not saying a thing.

 

Hermione’s mind was working like a broken clock. Was Harry telling the truth? Was his homelife really that bad? Why didn’t he tell anyone? Or did he? What was going on?

 

However, the time it took for Ron to wrap his mind around everything was enough to push Harry's decision. “Waste of time… I’ll see you later, ‘Mione. Sorry this didn't work out.” Harry stormed off before anyone could stop him, and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

 

Hermione gaped, “What…? Ron, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Ron finally managed to untangle his tongue, “You come up with something to say when you hear stuff like that! I need time to think. Merlin's soggy pants this bites...” Rubbing his face, Ron also left the room with Hermione following suit moments afterward, leaving one professor behind.

 

“Albus, what have you done...?” McGonagall’s voice was barely above a whisper. If anyone were to look at her, all they would see is an ashen face. “Go. Show the headmaster.” She waved her wand and the silvery tabby meowed, flying through the window and towards Dumbledore’s office.

 

Taking a deep breath, McGonagall stood up and headed for the dungeons. She and Severus need to have a good, long talk.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

**Harry**

 

‘Why did I say those things? I had everything planned- I didn’t mean to-... god, why can’t I control my anger? Stupid brain-Voldemort…’ I stabbed my mashed potatoes with my spoon for the 20th time that dinner, not looking at my friends while they all chatted. They knew I wasn’t in a good mood and the last time I had paid attention, they had agreed to let me brood for the time.

 

Movement at the Gryffindor table caught my attention. It was Percy. He was walking to McGonagall. I watched as they talked about something I couldn’t hear or understand when she gave him a slip of paper. Percy’s face twisted into one of hesitation, but straightened himself out and strutted towards… me? What on earth?

 

“Potter.”

 

“... Weasley?” I waved off Draco’s questioning hum, unfortunately slapping some potato on his cheek as that hand held my spoon.

 

The potato ended up in my hair in retaliation. I was going to shower anyway.

 

Percy stiffly handed me the paper, “Normally this is forbidden, but for some reason, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape agreed to allow you to enter the Gryffindor common room Christmas day, at the request of my brothers. The password will only be this for Christmas day and it will change the moment you leave.”

 

“Wait-" I blinked, looking at the paper then back at Percy, "but… I uh… why?”

 

“Well, you’re the only Slytherin that’s going to be remaining here... except for maybe a few others and…” Percy looked away. “It’s not right to be alone on the holidays.” He gave an awkward cough before making a professional -but frantic- beeline back to his table.

 

I didn’t look at the password and instead shoved it in my pocket as the Slytherins around me were eyeing that paper with interest.

 

“How many Weasleys are you going to chum up with, Harry?” Draco sneered unintentionally. He’s tolerated Fred and George since they cause enough destruction to their house’s points and don’t get me in trouble. 

 

“Dunno…” I said, resting my head against my fist. I watched the Gryffindor table in their usual energy. It didn’t take much to find the Weasley siblings. Fred and George were getting ready to tip Percy’s goblet back and Ron... Ron was looking at me. I straighten up to tell him that I see him staring and he… huh, this was weird.

 

He waved at me.

 

It was subtle, his arms were crossed after all. But he gave me that meek “Ron Smile” and his hand stiffly moved but quickly returned to his food just as Percy began yelling at his brothers for getting pumpkin juice on his clothes.

 

I let out a chuckle, the first laugh Draco and the others have heard me make all evening and shoveled a mouthful of potatoes. “Remember, I judge base on character and not what family they’re from.” To prove my point I give Draco a pointed look. “You of all people should know this.”

 

“Yes yes, I am aware. You sure you don’t want to spend the holiday at my house? My parents are dying to meet you.”

 

“I’m sure,” I responded, sipping my black tea. Blech, needs honey.

 

Draco's lip jutted out into a pout, "How about you spend Christmas evening with us at least? Mother can send you floo power to use."

 

"If..." I take another sip, burning my tongue. "Ow... If you really want that to happen. I don't want to impose."

 

"They're the ones that wanted you to come home with me." Draco snorted, stabbing his chicken with his fork in the grace of a noble.

 

"Fair enough..." Wait, I'm supposed to act ignorant of magical stuff! "What's floo powder? Oh- Blaise!"

 

Blaise nearly choked on his vegetables. Pansy was laughing. Crabbe and Goyle... kept eating.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

Christmas morning, and I was alone. 

 

I woke up to the empty quarters, cold from the lack of a stoked fire. Blaise and Draco's beds were untouched, the same state they have been since the holiday began. Climbing out of bed, the green carpet protected my feet from the freezing stone floor just a few feet away. Honestly, the only perk about being one of the last remaining Slytherins is there was no Marcus Flint. Any other Slytherins left didn't socialize with me.

 

Skipping the robes, I threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of my comfier jeans. “Morning Scabbers~.” I give a teasing wink to the tense rat. He stared at me for a moment then rushed under his clothed bed to hide.

 

After gathering the packages I had wrapped the previous night for the Weasley kids, I headed out of the Slytherin common room. The walk to the Gryffindor common room was quiet, not even Peeves was out. But of course it was, it’s Christmas! Why would anyone be up and out of their dormitories?

 

“ _Ilex aquifolium_.” I had to check the name in a herbology book to even get an idea of what the heck was spewing out of my mouth. Having the scientific name for holly as the Christmas password was kinda cute. Though... why would people at Hogwarts care about scientific names? Wait, never mind, Latin.

 

The Fat Lady eyed me, instantly recognizing that I wasn’t one of her students. But I got the password right, and since I ditched my Slytherin robes, she merely shrugged and allowed me inside. I’d like to think she’s just mad that I woke her up.

 

“Wow…” Stepping into the Gryffindor common room was like stepping into a renaissance painting. While the Slytherin common room was cold, uninviting, and had this aura of superiority; the Gryffindor common room was warm, cozy even. A large Christmas tree had made itself at home by the wall of the circular room, all decorated in reds and golds.

 

Okay, maybe Gryffindors took their house colors a little _too_ seriously.

 

“ _Morning Harry, Merry Christmas_!” Fred and George’s greeting nearly made me jump out of my shoes. I’ve gotten way too use to their presence to be able to even sense them.

 

Note to self #2: Develop stronger spidey senses.

 

“Merry Christmas to you both. I got you something.” I couldn’t stop the smile that was plastering itself on my face while I handed the twins their boxes. Looking past the twins I spotted Ron looking at his lap with a sulking expression. I couldn’t see what was in his lap per se due to the arm of the chair he was in, but I had an inkling of what it was. “And Merry Christmas to you too, Ron. Why are you frowning?”

 

“Merry Christmas…” Ron pouted out the response, “I got a sweater from mum… and it’s _maroon_!”

 

‘Might as well pretend I have no idea what he’s talking about.’ With a little hum, I walked over to look at the sweater. “I think it looks nice. Here, this is... um... for you.”

 

“Mum makes sweaters for everyone each Christmas,” George piped up.

 

“And we think there’s one for you too! Also, wicked rings!” Fred finished. I got the twins enchanted mood rings, ones that actually change color based on your mood. I figured they could use them to set up some pranks in the future or just use them to confuse the heckles out of everyone else-

 

Wait, I got a sweater? 

 

Looking over to the modest stack of untouched presents at another chair, it was struggling to register the fact that these are… mine? Jesus, it’s been too long since I had a Christmas, a proper one. 

 

“ _Open it!_ ” The twins urged me, shoving the package that had the sweater into my hands. Behind me, Ron was staring at the owl care kit I had gotten him with a smile. That boy adored his pet owl and I thought he’d want to learn how to pamper it. This might also help mend the tense mood surrounding us.

 

Without care, I mercilessly ripped open the package while the twins cheered me on at my enthusiasm. Why am I not surprised? I let out a laugh when an emerald green sweater with silver cuffs unfurled onto my lap. 

 

“This is… gorgeous!” Wasting no time, I made sure to put on the comfy looking sweater- oh heck yesssssss, it doesn’t itch!

 

I didn’t pay much mind to the boys giving me an odd look for using a word like "gorgeous" to describe something they get every year, I was too busy hugging myself. It smelled like spiced cookies and fudge! Like being hugged by a bakery.

 

“We’ll have to tell mum he likes it,” Fred spoke.

 

“Indeed brother,” George responded, just as amused.

 

We all settled in our chairs to finish opening presents. While I had sent Hermione a copy of _Alice In Wonderland_ since she had never read it before, she sent me a charms book for beginners -gee, thanks for reminding me that I suck at charms- with her own personal annotations. Hagrid gave me a crudely but cute wooden flute that sounds like the recorders American music classes make grade-schoolers play on.

 

I didn’t receive a present from the Dursleys. However, I expected as much. I haven’t gotten a present from them since I was six when I decided to “accidentally” drop a hammer on Dudley’s new toy truck.

 

Hey, it’s not _my_ fault Vernon decided to remodel the fireplace and leave a hammer out in the open. He should have known better to not leave me unattended with heavy objects. Though, by "out in the open" I mean locked in a toolbox up on top of the fridge... magic!

 

Breakfast appeared on one of the tables with a note telling us to enjoy our morning in peace and that there will be a feast tonight. Breakfast was pancakes shaped in Christmas items like snowmen and trees with a side of bacon, eggs. I took a sip out of a mug where Santa's sleigh was pulled by eight tiny rein...snakes. Weird, the Weasley siblings got mugs with snowmen wearing lion hats. The drink was eggnog with a little bit of cinnamon floating at the top.

 

“Harry, you got any ideas for future pranks?” Fred commented, drinking some eggnog, not noticing that it was his brother's mug.

 

I look up from my fudge which came with the Weasley sweater, “Pranks?” I stared at the twins for a few moments, “Why not something using mistletoe?”

 

“ _Mistletoe?_ ” Was the parroted response.

 

“Yeah, it could be a nice prank. When two people who like each other are close by, the mistletoe would… I don’t know… trap them? They have to kiss in order to get out.” I quickly realized I should clarify, “But only when the two share feelings for each other. Otherwise, you could get in big trouble if it’s anyone else.”

 

George pondered this, “Hm… Like a matchmaker spell.”

 

“Sounds pretty complex,” Fred smirked.

 

“Indeed, but that could be a long-term project…”

 

“And by the time we finish it…”

 

“Yes, by that time…”

 

I gulped when I felt their eyes glance at me. I made a point to not look at them. I’d rather not know what is going on in their heads at this moment. Something tells me that this prank is going to bite me in the butt if I start developing crushes on anyone.

 

"Let's go make Percy wear his sweater, you know he hasn't!" George proposed with a swing of his mug holding arm, spilling eggnog on the rug.

 

"Ohhh, yes!" Fred flung out of his chair, again, eggnog flying everywhere. The twins ran up the stairs, leaving me along with Ron.

 

"So... Ron..." I started, looking at the boy then tucking my knees to my chest, fidgeting my feet. "Thanks..."

 

"Huh?" Ron was midway through some bacon, so the sound came out ungracefully. He swallowed, "What do you mean?"

 

"For... y'know... letting me be here for Christmas." I began to pull and play with the hem of my sleeve.

 

"Oh... Um... you're welcome I suppose. Just didn't seem right at the time. Er... sorry for... the looks." We fell into an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Ron looked around the room, anywhere but at me. “Hey, Harry, what’s that?” He pointed at the wrapped, lumpy package that had sat under the presents.

 

I raised an eyebrow and ripped open the package. An ancient-looking cloak with pre-medieval design fell from its container like it was made of water and draped itself over my lap. I absentmindedly picked up the parchment that had fallen to the ground, noting that it was the same letter from the book. Ron urged me to try on the cloak and I threw it over my shoulders.

 

Ron gasped.

 

“That’s an invisibility cloak!”

 

‘This breaks all of the laws of light reflection and- oh who cares! I'm wearing the invisibility cloak!’ Letting out a soft giggle I rush to a mirror and bobbed my head like some headless pigeon. “I’m invisible… this is so cool!”

 

Ron walked over, gaping and holding some of the water-like silk in his hands. “These are really rare! Who sent it to you? I don’t think Malfoy would send this to you.”

 

“Dunno, it’s someone with fancy handwriting. Said it belonged to my dad and to ‘use it well’, whatever that means.” It means that I have a Deathly Hallow, the mind of an adult, and the self-preservation of a child. I’m going to mess with everyone! Once... I learn how to walk quietly.

 

Ron suddenly let out a shout in surprise and the fluttering of massive wings made me release a manly -not!- scream. A familiar and huge eagle owl landed on the fireplace, beak clicking and holding out a small pouch that had a note attached to it.

 

“Fella was pecking at the window,” Fred materialized behind us. “Nice cloak, Harry.”

 

“Didn’t Malfoy say he was gonna send you floo powder?” George was right beside his brother.

 

“R-right…” Still startled by the owl, I took the pouch, “Sansa is still in the owlery if you want to say hi to her.”

 

The eagle owl fluffed himself up at the mention of Sansa and quickly flew off, leaving all of us staring at where he once stood in mute silence.

 

“Okay… I still cannot get used to that.” Rolling my eyes, I read the note.

 

_Mr. Potter,_

 

_Use this floo powder in the Slytherin common room. Step into the fireplace, take a pinch of it and say “Malfoy Manor”. You will be transported over through the network to the Malfoy Manor. Do not worry about dressing in a specific fashion, this will be a private, non-formal gathering. Draco has expressed his desire to keep this “casual” and have this be your introduction to proper wizarding society. We’ll be expecting you within the hour of getting this letter._

 

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

I had to reread this a few times due to Lucius’ handwriting being in that posh, uber-cursive that they never teach in school but you’re taught by your fancy aunt who likes tea parties _way_ too much. I got the main gist of it, but I had to make sure I understood that I could, in fact, wear my sweater and not have to transfigure my clothes to be fancy. 

 

I collected my presents and waved to the Weasley brothers goodbye and returned to the Slytherin common room. I grabbed the present I had gotten for Draco and went to the fireplace. It wasn’t lit, it rarely was after nearly every Slytherin left for holiday, and I stepped into the fireplace with no issue. Taking a pinch of the floo powder, I braced myself for impact when I shouted out “Malfoy Manor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Christmas takes place at the Malfoys! And Ron and Harry are finally starting to get along! This by no means will mean he will become a main character later in the story, or in future books. He will remain a side character much like most of the HP cast in the books. Ron has his own friends and Harry has his.


	10. Christmas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has no idea how to be a normal kid.

Indeed, I face-planted onto the dark, hardwood floor and my glasses went flying off my face. The lack of noise hinted it landed on a rug. Draco’s present thankfully wasn’t squished though if it somehow got squished I would be surprised by my weight. 

 

Multiple sets of footsteps rushed over to my locations where I heard voices chatting amongst themselves.

 

“Oh,” A woman gasped softly, “Maybe I should have collected the boy myself.”

 

“Nonsense, Narcissa,” The man reassured the woman. “Draco has already explained that this was the best form of transport for Harry, he’s merely not used to the travel.”

 

Someone walked to my side and helped me stand. I must look ridiculous with my eyes squinting and soot covering me. A black blob with pale splotches waved and I see my soot-covered hands be cleaned. The blob that helped me up was my height so I had to assume it was Draco, but I had to make sure.

 

Unceremoniously, I plant my hand on the blob’s face, patting it several times before finding the nose. “Oh, okay, you’re Draco!” The now confirmed Draco jerked his head back and rushed to a section of the floor that was wavier than the rest of the surroundings, bend down then back to me. I winced when there was suddenly clarity, “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to land that hard. My glasses usually stay on my face- Woah…”

 

The movies did not do the Malfoy's Manor justice. Sure, everything was dark with black, glossy wooden flooring and old-fashioned wooden walls with intricate slabs of stone perpendicular to the planks. But every piece of furniture looked as if a Victorian goth had commissioned and designed the work. Tasteful silver was sewn subtly in the fabric of the couch and armchairs. Obsidian black chandeliers with elaborate vined legs dangled from the ceiling with pure white candles glowing dimly yet the house was well lit. Everything was picture perfect, and to be honest, I was a little intimidated to even _sit_ in one of the chairs.

 

In the middle of the lounge was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, both watching me. Narcissa carried her posture with grace and dignity, but a twinkle of fond amusement was hidden behind her eyes. Lucius just looked posh and smug… not much of a change.

 

I look at Draco with a wide grin. “Holy crap Draco, your house is awesome!” I froze, Draco looked puzzled and I suddenly had the desire to curl up in a ball and hide somewhere. My accent changed from its usual eastern British accent to… well… American. I couldn’t point a particular state, but it was definitely on the Western side.

 

Draco, poor thing, gaping like a fish as he struggled to respond. “Hermione was right! You do change your accent without a thought!"

 

“Uh… I… ahem,” I cleared my throat, trying to pull my accent back into place.

 

“Anyway," Draco interrupted what was no doubt going to be more rambling. "Let me introduce you to my parents.” Draco grabbed my wrist, seemingly ignoring the fact that I was recovering from my embarrassment and dragged me over to his parents. “Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter.”

 

“U-um… nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy.” Wait, do I bow? Shake their hands? What do I do around these kinds of people?! Draco, help!

 

“Likewise, Draco speaks fondly of you.” Lucius stuck his hand out and I quickly shook it- wow he has a firm grip, a true politician. I didn’t like the look in his eyes, was he judging my clothes? No, there was something else, but I can’t… I don’t recognize that look at all.

 

Turning to my head to the left, Narcissa stuck her hand out for me to shake. Taking her hand, I gently twisted it and kissed the back of her hand. Once again, I see Draco gaping like a fish out of water and Narcissa let out a soft laugh.

 

“What a charmer,” Narcissa commented fondly. “Well, don’t let us keep you two from enjoying the holiday. Call for Dobby if you require anything, we will be here.” Narcissa nodded at her son and once again I’m being dragged around. I’m surprised my present hasn’t fallen from my grip at this point.

 

“Draco, I can walk by myself, you don’t need to drag me around!” I protested half-heartedly but never trying to pull my hand away. Draco was positively glowing with joy as we twisted through the hallways and into what I guess was his bedroom?

 

Draco went to his bed and picked up a small box -little bigger than the size of his palm- then finally looked at me only to pause. “What... in the name of Merlin... are you wearing?”

 

I look down at my sweater and pull at the end of it, smiling, “Oh! Mrs. Weasley made this for me! Isn’t it nice? I’ve never gotten a real sweater before and this one is like being wrapped in a hug!” Holding back a laugh as Draco lost all words, obviously planning on insulting the sweater but thought better of it. I hold out my present to him. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

 

Draco rose an eyebrow and slowly sat the smaller box back onto his bed and took his present. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Harry,” Draco commented but tore through the paper nonetheless. His head jerked back slightly in surprise, opening the iridescent green box to reveal various pens, inkwells and stationery all perfectly lined up, each set of items bound down with a silk ribbon.

 

“I know you don’t care much for muggle items… but I thought you’d like to try out their calligraphy.” I walked over, nerves spiking up when Draco didn’t respond. “Uh… I um, see?” I pick up a pen, “You fill the tube inside with some of the ink and you take a paper -it’s not parchment- and start writing with it, no need to dunk it in ink like a quill. I just um… heheh… I didn’t know what to get you and um, I didn’t want to go for a book because that seemed impersonal and you’re my best friend and I-”

 

“Harry!” Draco cut me off from my rambling. “Merlin, were you going to keep talking if I didn’t? Don’t worry, I like it.” He rolls his eyes with his usual cocky smirk, “My family may exclude itself from muggle technology but we have used pens before for casual use. Bloody things are useless on parchment though… Thanks, Harry.”

 

“Wha-? Yeah! Yeah of course.” I had to shake my nerves out in hopes of preventing myself from looking like an idiot. “Well, the paper in the set should work just fine, you can use this to write letters or just take notes.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Here.” Draco shoved the small box in my face. “I’m not happy with the present but you’re impossible to shop for and my mother thought you would like it.”

 

Slowly blinking I take the box and open it… only to nearly drop it when I looked at what it contained. “What the fu- fudge, Draco?!”

 

The box as it turns out held a bracelet. I carefully scooped it out of its container to examine the design, while in the corner of my eye I could almost see Draco’s “Rant Meter” ticking away. The bracelet is… oh my god… it’s a bloody gold bracelet! Princess cut emeralds and diamonds wrapped around the jewelry from clasp to clasp that seemed to glow with a slight sensation of magical properties. I could only imagine what magical enchantments are on it, not to mention the cost considering the cuts.

 

My mouth went dry at the thought of this thing costing a lot of money. There was no way I could accept this kind of gift, absolutely no way. “Draco, this is nice… but I-”

 

Draco’s arms shot into the air in exasperation. “I knew you wouldn’t like it!”

 

I felt the blood in my face retreating. “N-no! Of course, I like-”

 

“I told mother we should have gotten a silver bracelet!”

 

… Huh?

 

“I know we don’t wear a lot of jewelry but mother insisted that it would be a nice gesture! A ‘welcome to the wizarding world’ but the store only had gold with emeralds because silver ‘tarnishes and would devalue the item’. What a load of rubbish.” Draco ranted, crossed his arms, looking at the bracelet like the thing personally offended him which… it… apparently did.

 

“Gold is too Gryffindor, but I wanted you to have something nice for Christmas, you said you don’t usually get presents and when my parents heard this they insisted on helping me pick a present! Don’t worry, on your birthday I plan on getting you-”

 

In three big strides, I plant my hand over his mouth. “Draco! Breathe.” I wait a few moments before I started to speak again. “I appreciate the gift, but are you sure it’s okay for me to have this? I don’t… I’m a little awkward with getting gifts and this is… more extravagant than anything I have possibly gotten in my life.”

 

“Of course, this is a pretty standard gift,” He paused, suddenly looking nervous. He started fiddling with his hands as he eyed me. “Do you... do you like it?”

 

“Yes, I love it- wait, ‘standard’? I thought a standard gift was… I dunno, sweets? Simple things like that,” I spoke slowly, watching as Draco’s eyes seemed to glaze over in thought and I had to dig into my own brain to figure out why. But it didn’t take long for all of the pieces to click into my head. 

 

I’m probably the first friend he’s had that has no political or blood connection to his family. Everyone around him is from old money, large families with ancient heritage and blood that was positively oozing magic. Despite my titles, I’m just an orphan raised by muggles. Even my past life I had more than I did now but… jewelry? Not something I indulged in, I was more of a trying new food and getting into new fandoms kind of person. But I guess if Draco was going to be huffy about the _metal_ of all things, I guess wearing it will settle his… uh… temper tantrum?

 

With a soft smile, I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist… only for it to promptly fall off my skinny limb when I dropped my arm. If someone walked into the room right now, all they would hear is the sound of metal softly clinking on the wooden floor and see Draco’s face slowly change color.

 

‘Merlin’s beard, need to avoid a disaster right now- oh!’ Quickly thinking I kick off my right shoe and roll up my pant leg a little. Grabbing the bracelet and unclasping the- Gandolf this thing is fancy- jewelry, I wrapped it around my ankle and clasped it shut. The thing looked so out of place against my socks but I think it went well with my colors.

 

“I can use it as an anklet until I’ve grown a bit more. How does it look?” I plop onto Draco’s bed and kick my right leg out like I was some model posing for a magazine. The newly dubbed anklet stayed on my ankle.

 

Draco blinked rapidly and let out a breathless laugh. “Honestly Harry, I swear there’s a girl in that brain of yours that takes over sometimes.”

 

“It’s only going to make me more popular with the ladies~” I sang out then got back to my feet to remove my other shoe after noticing Draco wasn’t wearing shoes. “Wanna test out your calligraphy set?”

 

“Only if we can test charms on your… what did you call it? Anklet?”

 

“ _Draco_ you know I’m bad at charms.”

 

I wanted to smack that toothy grin of its owner’s face. 

 

“All the more reason to keep trying then!”

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

After nearly two hours of trying different fonts and trying charms -after a few minutes of reassurance that we could use magic in his house- a third person popped up in Draco’s bedroom with a tray on their head that held two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

 

“Dobby heard that Harry Potter liked extra marshmallows, sir.” Dobby carefully pointed at the one that was completely piled with the white puffs of unhealthy sugar. I couldn’t stop the smile on my face looking at those tennis ball sized eyes, not really paying mind to how Draco was sneering at the house-elf. Careful Draco, I don’t think Dobby will be in your services in the near future.

 

“I do, thank you Dobby!” I chirp and take both mugs, handing Draco his. Dobby caught the tray before it could fall off his head.

 

Draco rolled his eyes at me. “Harry, you don’t need to worry yourself with being polite to a servant- ow! Do you have to hit me?”

 

“Yes, be nice. You don’t say rude things to people who serve your foods and drinks.” I take a sip of the delicious drink, noting how Dobby’s eyes were positively sparkling at my words. 

 

Draco looked like he sucked on a rotting fish. “First I’ve had to talk to mu-” He catches my glare. “-ggleborns with respect and now house elves? What? Next thing you’ll tell me I have to respect werewolves and half-breeds too?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...”

 

“... Wait, werewolves are actually real?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I knew this of course, but just the verbal confirmation that creatures like werewolves and vampires were really a thing made me twist my face into an even brighter grin. “Brilliant, I hope I can meet one someday,” Remembering that Dobby was still in the room I looked at him. “Why not go relax for the time being?”

 

Every muscle in Dobby’s tiny body seized up, if he had hair it would have been standing straight up. He stared up at me, slowly blinking before snapping his fingers and vanishing from the room with a sharp crack.

 

An odd noise escaped my throat. “Um… Draco? Did I break him…?”

 

“I haven’t a clue. He’s probably gone off to punish himself again.” I feel him place a hand on my shoulder when I started to head for the door. “Harry, he’s going to do this even if you go to stop him.”

 

I shoot Draco a disappointed look but release a sigh knowing that he was right. Not to mention there was no way for me to properly free him without becoming an enemy of the Malfoys and… well, I don’t want that to happen. Prat or not, Draco is my best friend and I don’t want to break the trust we’ve worked so hard to forge between us.

 

Sorry Dobby, I’ll do what I can to free you second year...

 

At some point during our hanging out, Draco went to test out the new racing broom his parents had bought him before going to Hogwarts and I found myself in the office of Lucius Malfoy. I still had my hot cocoa and decided to quietly sit in a chair while he worked on some papers. 

 

“So… you convinced my son to go against a troll on Halloween.”

 

I winced. “Um… yes sir, but I kept him out of trouble-”

 

“Indeed you did, at your own risk. I thank you for that, but I am speaking as both a parent and a member of the ministry that you leave dangers like that to the professionals. It would not do good to have students die because they believe their magic surpasses the adults trained to protect them.” Malfoy stopped writing. “If they are trained at all.”

 

Things went quiet for a few more minutes. Narcissa visited once to inform Lucius that she was going to visit some friends for a few hours and I was given a kiss on the forehead before she left. Feeling brave I opened my mouth.

 

“Um… Mr. Malfoy?”

 

“Yes?” He didn’t look up from his work.

 

Oh god, this was a stupid idea. “Do you know about a… Sirius Black?”

 

The sound of a quill scratching on parchment stopped. “... Yes. How did…” Lucius looked at me, having turned most of his body in my direction. “Where did you learn his name?”

 

“I was trying to learn about my parents and found a photo of my father with three other boys in one of Hogwarts’ albums,” I answered with a shrug, not totally a lie because I did discover that Hogwarts does have what was the equivalent of a yearbook earlier this month. “I tried asking some professors and… well, no one wants to talk about Sirius.”

 

“Understandable,” Lucius sat his quill down and took a deep breath like he was bracing himself for a long talk he did not sign up for. “Since you are still a child… I shall restrain myself in talking unjustly about him. Black is my wife’s cousin, cut from the Black family for being sorted in Gryffindor and bringing disgrace to the family-” Gee, so much for restraint. “- He is in Azkaban prison for crimes that I believe you to be too young to learn about.”

 

Looking down at my hands, I noticed that I was wringing them and quickly stopped myself. “Would it be possible to send a letter to him? Would that be allowed?”

 

Lucius tilted his head slightly as if confirming that yes, I am an eleven-year-old, and no, I was not completely mad. “There are no laws against it. But Azkaban in not a prison a child should interact with. Those that reside there have long since gone mad from the dementors, dark creatures that suck all happiness from a person.”

 

“But I still could if I wanted to?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” God he sounds like he wanted to smack his face against something. “Once the owl drops off the letter the dementors would deliver it and should the prisoner be sane enough to write a response, that owl would be given a letter back. But I do not recommend you send a letter to Black. In fact, I will be the responsible adult in your life and tell you to never communicate with him. Ever.”

 

That caught me by surprise. I was expecting a warning, telling me he was dangerous, but to flat out tell me to not talk to Sirius? I knew if I asked McGonagall or Snape both would flat out demand I stay as far away from Sirius as possible -with Snape most likely spewing insults the entire time like a demented firehose- but Lucius? Huh… I never really took him as a parent who looked out for the well-being of others.

 

Or maybe this was because I’m Draco’s friend… yeah, definitely because of that.

 

"Why tell me how to send a letter if you didn't want me to talk to him, sir?" I asked.

 

"Based on what Draco has told me, you would either figure it out on your own or do it wrong and hurt yourself." The answer was logical, to the point, and also very true.

 

“I’ll keep your words in mind then, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Seemingly content with my response, Lucius returned to his work and Draco collected me to finish up our charms. I failed… as usual. Made _Lumos_ look like a flashing-seizure ball with how often it flickered and my _Wingardium Leviosa_ was jagged at best. Oh well, at least I made my shoes float.

 

I didn’t tell Draco about my invisibility cloak, nor do I think I’ll tell him at the given moment. We gave each other quick hugs and I was sent back to Hogwarts where I was again met with a nearly empty room. Scabbers froze up when I entered the dorm room. 

 

“Seriously, I’m not going to hurt you… yet. Dumb rat, maybe next time pick your hiding places more thoughtfully.” I rolled my eyes as I scolded not Scabbers but rather Peter, which became a more common occurrence when I got used to the empty room.

 

I sat down at a desk, still talking. “I’m talking to someone who can’t even talk back. Not like I’d let you talk back to me, I’d sooner get a knife… or get Sansa… hm… think I should train Sansa to track you down if you escape? No- wait, don’t answer, I know what it is; it’s a brilliant idea. We start the training in spring!” 

 

I reach into the drawer of my desk to grab some dried fruits and nuts to sprinkle them into Scabber’s cage, who munched on them in favor of trying to push back his obvious anxiety. I checked the clock in the room, the Christmas feast would be in a few hours so I still had time. Pulling out a sheet of parchment and my quill, I began writing something I should have written a long, long time ago.

 

_Dear Sirius Black…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what Draco would give Harry his first Christmas, but I decided to make it be the bracelet. When I first met my best friend, neither of us knew what to get each other for Christmas and took us a few years to finally get into the groove of presents. 
> 
> What was it like giving someone a gift for the first time? Christmas, Birthdays, any holiday where you give gifts. Let me know. :)
> 
> Next chapter will contain the content of Harry's letter to Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and isolation do not mix.

**3rd person**

Azkaban prison. A place where the most evil of criminals are sent and left to rot in their cells. They are forever trapped within stone walls and their own minds. But this was an unusual evening for the prison. A beautiful and large snowy owl landed on the never-used mail area. The owl looked as if it wanted nothing to do with this place, but remained still when a dementor floated over, minus the nervous clicking of her beak.

 

The dementor paid no mind to the bird. It took the letter and without looking at who it was addressed to, floated to its intended cell.

 

There, sitting on the damp floor was a hollow man, scraggly from lack of care or rather a lack to care. The man gave a weak glare at the creature, constantly repeating his head the one thing that kept him sane in this prison.

 

‘I am innocent. I did not betray my friends. The traitor was Peter Pettigrew.’

 

The dementor dropped the letter in the cell and left, most likely to feed on someone of more interest.

 

The man straightened at the sight of the letter. Was that really for him? No one has ever sent him mail before, not in the last 10 years of his imprisonment. The envelope was a soft green with a silver border; Slytherin colors.

 

The man weakly crawled to the envelope, senses overwhelmed by the new material, smooth paper contrasting the rough structure of Azkaban. The smell of ink and parchment reminded the man of simpler times long forgotten. He opened the envelope, noticing there was more in it besides a letter.

 

He didn’t recognize the handwriting, many words ended with sharp flicks of a quill or the quill dwelled far too long onto the page, as if the writer stared at the parchment randomly. What didn’t end with flicks or small blotches were words that he could tell were written with the conscious effort to be readable and straight.

 

_Dear Sirius Black,_

 

_Hi there! Hope you’re able to read this. Sansa wasn’t too keen on flying over to Azkaban and away from her boyfriend, but she loves me. :)_

 

The man, Sirius, felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the random smiley face and continued reading. Okay, this had to be a kid sending him a letter.

 

Was it… no, it couldn’t be...

 

_To be honest I have no idea what I wanted to put in this letter, didn’t know if the ministry or dementors read the mail (can dementors even read?). But after checking a few books I realized this was fine. Where are my manners? My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter._

 

Sirius’ heart clenched as he read that name, eyes scanning it over and over to make sure he hadn’t gone mad and this wasn’t a trick. _Harry_ … his godson… his best friends’ son knew about him! Harry wrote him a letter!

 

Sirius kept on reading with an energy he didn't know would return to him.

 

_I learned about you through Hagrid. He was talking about my mum and dad then accidentally mentioned you and a few of dad’s other friends. You guys sound a lot like a pair of twins I’m friends with. Don’t worry, haven’t gotten in trouble for my pranks just yet! Not like they would believe I would do any of that. But anyway, I have so many questions to ask you, but I don’t even know if you’re getting this letter or can understand this. If you are able to, I have a paper and a pen (a muggle writing utensil, you press down on the opposite end of the point until you hear a click) in the envelope and you can respond back to me. I was told that the dementors would give it back to Sansa._

 

_Ask any question you want and I will answer the best I can. I can’t send too many letters too often, no one knows I’m sending these. In fact, I was told to not send a letter to you, but I don’t care. I hope we can meet each other in person one day._

 

_I know you didn’t do it._

 

_With love, your godson,_

_Harry Potter_

 

That was it, the tidal wave that broke Sirius’ composure. The curled into the ground, pressing his forehead into the stone. Tears pouring from his eyes as he clutched the letter to his chest with the intensity that if it was paper, it would have torn. He knew the dementors would have a field day with him soon but Sirius didn't care. He would latch onto these emotions for as long as he could. 

 

_I know you didn’t do it._

 

Such simple words meant more to him than anyone could ever know. For the last ten years, he was the one that was blamed for his friends’ death, branded a traitor and a coward. But his godson… his godson somehow knows the truth! How? Sirius had no idea, he needed to know how. Needed to know his godson was safe, that’s all that mattered.

 

With energy Sirius never knew he would have again, he took the paper -what a weird feeling to parchment- and clicked the pen. He had to write fast, not only for fear of the dementors ruining this energy but also with the knowledge that an owl is waiting for this response. The poor creature shouldn't have to endure this place for his sake.

 

His godson knew he was innocent… what a beautiful thing to learn around the holidays. Heh... How long has it been since he's acknowledged Christmas?

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Harry**

 

Breathing to calm my racing heart, I draped the invisibility cloak over my body and left the Slytherin common room. It was dark, way past curfew and any teacher up right now would most likely have my head if I was caught. But I guess the simplest thing is to not be caught, which is why I’m wearing socks and not my trainers.

 

‘Let’s see… start at the library…’ This was honestly the smartest part of my plan. Start with the library then wander aimlessly- did Rowling ever consider the layout of this castle when she wrote her books? Most likely not, because within minutes I was more lost than my first day of school here.

 

Why are students not given a map at the beginning of the school year? Is that just an American school thing or is Hogwarts just weird?

 

I tried to stick to anything remotely familiar, grasping straws of my memory that always seem to fail me when I truly need it. Right turn here, left turn there, avoid Mrs. Norris, send a hex at Peeves, pray to all the gods that I find something of interest- Oh hey! Snape and Quirrell!

 

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Quirrell…”

 

‘No, no you really don’t, Snape is a scary dude.’ I held in a snicker as I started to slinked past them. Only I stopped after a step, ‘All I would have to do is send one spell…’ 

 

Yes, one spell. That’s all it would take to remove Quirrell’s turban and reveal the parasite that was Voldemort. I feel my wand hand begin to raise, ‘I could prevent the events of the Philosopher’s stone, save myself the trouble now and enjoy the rest of my year in peace… garlic, dragon egg, Fluffy-free peace.’ Temptation whispered in all corners of my head, telling me to do it. All it would take is a simple spell…

 

No. This is a bad idea.

 

I jolted out of my thoughts, planting my wand arm back against my side and kept a firm hold of my cloak. As tempting as this was, it would only cause problems later on. Questions would be asked and besides telling them that my scar has been hurting I don’t have enough to defend myself, let alone avoid a truth serum or occlumency session. Not to mention I would be watched from today onward… which would be a pain. I like my privacy.

 

Then there’s Severus. If I expose Voldemort now, Snape would be obligated as a teacher of Hogwarts to take down Quirrell to defend his student. If that happens, who the hell knows what will happen if Voldemort gets brought back in my 4th year. Would he be praised for his determination to keep up a facade? Or would he be punished for attacking his master when Harry Potter was just an _Avada Kedavra_ away from being dead? No… no this wasn’t worth the risks, I’ll just deal with Quirrell if and when he tries to take the stone.

 

Snape’s head whipped to where I was standing, his eyes wide and I could see the gears turning in his head. Crap, did he see my wand? My feet moved on their own, moving at a diagonal fashion to avoid Snape’s outstretched hand and I quickly shuffled away, avoiding making any noises.

 

‘Nope, nope nope nope, all the nopes in the world does not equal to this moment!’ I ran the moment I knew I was out of earshot, turning randomly until I hid behind the door of a corridor. “Phew… okay… never doing this again- Hello beautiful~.”

 

How convenient, there was the Mirror of Erised, standing by its lonesome in the corner of this corridor. Removing my cloak and laying it within the shadows, I danced on my feet a little to get myself ready to face what my heart desired the most. Stepping towards the mirror, all I saw was Harry’s face and our faces matching the same puzzled expression. That can’t be right… that would mean I’m perfectly happy. 

 

Which makes no senses… the Dursleys and Umbridge are still breathing.

 

But then the mirror began to distort its image. My reflection became taller, the clothes altered and the figure became more feminine until- oh…

 

“No… this can’t be…” I bit my lower lip, tears beginning to form. I was staring at an adult woman, long dark brown hair with obnoxiously annoying curls at the tips that had no pattern to it. Robes became black jeans and a black t-shirt with the Slytherin snake on it. Behind black, rectangle glasses were grey-green eyes and that smirk… oh, how I miss…

 

“Why…?”

 

Why did my heart yearn for this?

 

I placed my hand on the mirror, staring up at my old self as she stared down at me. That look... That’s what I would give to things that caught my mild interest, eyes never stopped shifting until she began to squat to my height. I examined every flaw of the face, down to the faded scar above her upper lip. It was me… or what was me… and I didn’t want to walk away from this.

 

“I see you found the Mirror of Erised.”

 

I swirled around to the voice. No… this wasn’t right, why was Dumbledore here? He shouldn’t be here!

 

“I trust… you know what it does? I’ve heard you’re rather bright.” Dumbledore walked over, but in what could only be described as a cautious manner and he seemed to never get any closer to me. It took me a second to realize that as he got closer, I took a step away.

 

“It… shows us what our heart… desires…” Or yearns for in my case. I looked at the mirror solemnly. “I see something that I lost a long time ago. Something that’ll never be given back, no spell, and no potion could give it to me.”

 

Dumbledore nods slowly as if understanding me, most likely mistaking my words for seeing Lily and James. “Yes… it is a curious item. Many men have wasted away looking into this mirror, and the happiest man alive would… only see himself. But you’re acknowledgment is the first step in realizing that you need to make your desires come true without magic. No mirror would tell you as such.”

 

I look back to the mirror and see my past self glaring, familiar twitching of the neck muscle and her eyes locked onto where Dumbledore stood like she could see him. Right… I don’t trust this man. He wants me to be a sacrifice for this stupid war. He is the one that left me with the Dursley’s because of some protection ward.

 

“Can the image in the mirror change?”

 

Dumbledore’s head tilted slowly. “It’s possible, but it would take a strong change of heart.”

 

 “I can’t have what is in this mirror…” I glared at the mirror and my eyes locked with myself, emerald meeting grey-green. “And my heart knows it should strive for greater… like a true Slytherin. Why should I want something that is impossible to obtain?”

 

My past self blinked a few times before breaking into a wide grin. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone, face turning into one of utter boredom, like she had enough of this conversation. After typing a few things on it, she gave me a wink before the mirror warped again, the reflection returned to me- the Harry Potter me. 

 

I could feel Dumbledore watching me thoughtfully but I focused on my reflection. What do I desire? What do I want from being Harry Potter? Being Harry Potter sucks, everyone either wants to kill you, scold you, or die for you-

 

Sirius Black stepped up from the misty background, healthy, smiling and ruffling my hair.

 

Then Lupin walked forward, arm wrapped around Tonk’s waist as they smiled at each other. Fred popping up beside Sirius which made the man jump where he stood but then let out a mute laugh. A boy in Hufflepuff clothing came in from the side- Cedric? Dobby snapped by my legs, smiling and wearing half a dozen hats on his head with socks on his feet. Sansa flew from above and landed on my shoulder, smacking Sirius out of the way so she could take up my attention. And then the last to join the group, Snape… he stood at a distant, but he had a reluctant smile on his lips.

 

These… these were people that died because of Harry… because of this war.

 

I was curious by the lack of Moody. But then again, I was never crushed by his death like the people I’m looking at right now. I want these people to live, I want to protect them, ensure they can live the lives they deserved. This… this is what I want, more than anything else in the world, at least for now.

 

“I trust you see something you wish to strive for?” I recoiled at the old man’s voice. “Now, if I’m wrong, you got lost. We’ll go to my office and I’ll have Severus escort you back.” Wait, what? “As invigorating this was, you are awake past curfew, Harry.”

 

If I was in Gryffindor you would have totally let me go scot-free. “Yes sir,” I gather the invisibility cloak in my arms, thankfully when not worn it just looks like a fancy silk cloak, “Um… Headmaster? What did you see?”

 

Dumbledore let out a soft sigh, his eyes never losing their twinkle, “I see myself holding a pair of woolen socks. Everyone wants to give me books, but never socks, I’d fancy a pair.”

 

“Were they made by someone special?” That- that made Dumbledore’s eyes lose their twinkle for the briefest moment, “I got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley… it made me feel special.”

 

“Ah, no… no, it wasn’t anyone in particular.” If I didn’t know him like a… well, a book, I would have believed his words. But too bad for this man, I know more about him than most will ever know and I still don’t trust him. “But I must advise you to never seek this mirror out, it will be moved to a new home soon so that it can be away from the weak minds of people.”

 

Entering the headmaster’s office -the password being honeydew- I couldn’t help but notice that Dumbledore was a borderline hoarder. The place was organized chaotically with the only sense of organization being his bookshelves. Magical trinkets, telescopes of metals I couldn’t identify, and the Pensieve resting in the corner. 

 

That stupid object taunted me with its presence. I could review my memories of this world, the movies and the books, the faces and the words of others and keep it fresh in my mind. But if I asked about it, in particular, it may cause suspicion around the adults. Why would an eleven-year-old need to see into their memories?

 

“I see the Pensieve has caught your attention.” Dumbledore smiled in a kind, grandpa-like manner. “I caught you eyeing it.”

 

Shoot. “I-I didn’t mean to be rude, sir.” Shoot… shoot shoot, how do I get out of this? Is he in my head?! Just keep replaying old Disney movies in your head! Someday~ My prince will come~

 

Is it working?! Wait, I'm a boy, should I be singing about a prince?!

 

“It just stands out so much compared to your other stuff… it just looks so… plain?” What a lovely choice of words there!

 

“You have so much to learn, for you see, it is what is viewed as plain that has the most uses.” He slowly made his way over to the Pensieve. “It allows one to rewatch memories, even ones that were believed to be forgotten… maybe when you are older, I may allow you to use mine if there becomes a need.”

 

‘I’d rather ask Lucius to see if he has one.’ I blinked a few times. “Th-thank you, sir.” 

 

“Potter!” 

 

The doors swung open dramatically and Snape stormed over to me like he was going to strangle my brains out. “What, are you doing, out of bed?”

 

I could hear the exact moment a wire in my brain fried, “Uh… I uh… um… ah…”

 

“It is quite alright, Severus.” Now my heart stopped while watching the potions master swerve to look at Dumbledore. I couldn’t see what their faces were like, but I'd bet there was fire in Snape’s eyes. “Harry remained in the castle the entire time and did not enter any forbidden rooms.”

 

“He left after curfew!” I grimaced at the venom in his voice.

 

“Indeed, but let us make an exception just this once. Afterward, you may give him as harsh of a punishment as you wish. It’s late and the boy has had a long night,” Dumbledore said, nodding to me as I awkwardly waited for the adults to finish talking.

 

Snape was fuming, but he inclined his head to follow me and he stormed off with a swish of his cloak.

 

I followed along with my head bowed. If I was a Gryffindor I could have brought Ron with me, and Dumbledore would have let us off the hook. But give my house scales and it's instant scolding. I want Draco and the others back... I'm tired of being alone.

 

Snape only spoke after confirming that I was following him. “Reckless, absolutely reckless. Do you understand how dangerous it is walking past curfew?”

 

“When is holiday over…?”

 

Snape stopped so abruptly that I smacked into his back. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

 

“It’s fun spending the day with my friends who stayed behind but… the common room is almost empty. I wake up every morning and go to bed alone.” I look at my feet, barely seeing the anklet that I refuse to take off now. “I miss Draco and the others.”

 

“So you are… acting out, to get attention? Is that what your goal is?”

 

“Not really… no.” I feel a slight pressure in my head and for some reason, I’m remembering the week after the holiday started. I’m wrapping presents and just _rambling_ endlessly to Scabbers. It was just random nonsense like how much of a pain wrapping paper is, how I’m thinking about trying to find American comics over summer, and how I just love fluffy dogs, especially ones that look like wolves.

 

Then, I’m remembering Christmas last year. Looking through the cupboard’s flap as Dudley complained that he got a white Game Boy when he wanted the limited edition _Wario_ one and promptly breaking the handheld a few minutes later in a tantrum. 

 

Just as fast as those memories came, they leave and I’m left with a minor headache. Snape was staring me down. Oh, occlumency.

 

Hang on, I can use this to my advantage.

 

I stumble back slightly, mostly to give myself distance from Snape and I rub my scar. “Ugh… is Professor Quirrell nearby?” 

 

“Pardon?” Snape suddenly looked more alert, looking around cautiously. “Why is that important?”

 

I shrug in an uncaring manner. “Whenever I’m near him my scar keeps hurting. Just my scar. Always goes away when he’s not nearby,” I respond and look up at him, putting on my best confused expression. “Is that normal?”

 

“I…” Wow, I left him speechless. “It is good you told me this. However,” He drawls. “I’m going to recommend that you do not… poke your nose in places that should remain unchecked. The last thing you want is to be hurt.”

 

“I’ll try, Professor, but I have this odd feeling trouble will follow wherever I go.” 

 

“Indeed… To answer your previous question, holiday ends the Monday after New Years Day,” Snape grimaced for a split second then schooled his emotions at the idea of me bringing more trouble. Returning to his original course, I’m left in the Slytherin common room.

 

I return to my room, the mood instantly killed and I hid my cloak at the bottom of my trunk under my pants and t-shirts. “Hey Scabbers sounds like everyone is going to be back after New Years, thank god for that. I’m going nuts only talking to you.” I give the rat a quick glare then unceremoniously flopping face-first onto my bed. “Wish you were a cat or something, I like cats, they at least talk back. Or a dog… I should see if Hogwarts will let me have a dog- man, I’m rambling again- I MISS EVERYONEEEEEEE! PLEASE LET THIS HOLIDAY _END_!” 

 

Well, I should talk to Madam Pomfrey about separation or isolation issues. It’s not like I’m alone all day anyway, I’ve spent most of my daytime with the Weasleys, but it’s just not the same without my Slytherin buddies! Yesterday, I said “goodnight” to Scabbers!

 

I never say goodnight to that rat!

 

“It’s not like I even hate rats!” In my tired state of mind, my rambling continues and I slowly began to sound more American. “Rats are adorable! Sweet little nommers, especially the dumbo rats with their derp faces. But you, little Scabbers, aren't even a rat! Literally, the only thing keeping me from taking you to the ministry right now is because you’ll only cause more of a headache! Do you know this?” 

 

I snap my head up from my bed to look at the rat, he’s staring at me with a look of both fear and confusion, nose occasionally twitching.

 

“I know you do. I don’t even want to know what would happen if I took you out of that cage and no one was around. Still, I bet you’re wondering why I knew you’re Peter… well, that’s my little secret.”

 

I blinked a few times, realizing that I’m sharing way too much information in my state of mind. With much-needed haste, I covered the cage with its normal cover and quickly retreated to bed.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Those eyes are the embodiment of murder.

 

“Um… Hi, girl?”

 

Here I was, in the Hogwarts owlery with Sansa staring me down. Her feathers were puffed out, neck stretched out to the point where her beak was pressed against my nose and she dropped Sirius’ letter in my hand. I had shrunk in my spot when she had started getting closer, but I had to stop when one of her talons latched onto my robes to remain balanced. To an outsider, this must have been quite the sight. The other owls didn’t pay much mind except for Draco’s eagle owl who I could have sworn stayed with the Malfoys, but he looked about as amused as an owl could show.

 

“Sorry that you had to experience such a scary thing, dementors aren’t fun, are they?” I hesitantly stroke a finger on her breast, continuing when she didn’t immediately try to bite it off. “I really am sorry, Sansa… it’s just… he’s alone in there with those things. My godfather is trapped with murders and those creatures and I can’t do anything about it…”

 

It sucks. I don’t have the magical ability or political power to break him out myself. Revealing Pettigrew will only throw Sirius back into Azkaban because he’s an illegal animagus, and if I tell Sirius _about_ Pettigrew there are going to be dementors at Hogwarts. Not sure what would be worse, dementors and dealing with Quirrell or the basilisk. I hate being Harry Potter, I really, really do. No matter what all of my options suck.

 

Either reveal the truth about my reincarnation and forever have eyes and ears on me or play the waiting game until I was “mature” enough to take rash actions. Neither was pleasant and neither have clear paths.

 

A small screech made me look back at my owl. Sansa had returned to her normal posture and was regarding me with intelligent eyes. She reached out and began preening my hair. My shoulders relaxed at the gesture, well, she’s not mad at me anymore. With a soft sigh I open up the letter and I’m mildly surprised that the writing was legible, albeit a little shaky in some spots.

 

_Harry,_

 

_Your letter surprised me, but at the same time, you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you... thank you so much. But I have questions and I would appreciate answers._

 

_How did you learn that I’m your godfather? How did you learn that I’m innocent? How is Hogwarts? Are you going to try for Quidditch? What house are you in? Do you have good friends? How are classes?_

 

I gotta say, it’s amusing that Sirius asked about Quidditch before my classes.

 

_I do not suggest you reply right away. As I’m writing this I can feel the dementors will take advantage of the joy I felt after reading your letter. Keep your nose clean and out of trouble (but do prank) but send letters when something of interest happens during school. Just please, no fighting dragons or drinking unknown potions._

 

“Well… he’s in for a shocker during my fourth year if I get put in the tournament…”

 

_If we ever do meet, I will answer each and every question you have. I will make it up to you for being out of your life for so long._

 

_From,_

_Sirius Black_

 

I gave the letter a hug and kissed the paper. I used a transfiguration spell to make this look like a bunch of charms notes and hid it in the inner pocket of my winter cloak. This would be the easiest place to hide it while also being the most believable type of paper to change the letter to. I give Sansa a bunch of kisses on her face -and getting preened in returned- and head out to find the twins to help them prepare pranks for students that return. I’m thinking glow in the dark fingernails for students that have astronomy class.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

Me, Fred, and George were hunched over some plans for future pranks during dinner when there was a sudden increase in food on all of the tables. 

 

Ron’s eyes lit up. “Blimey! Why do you think they made so much food-” The main door opened, granted a little more dramatically than needed I would think, but soon students that were gone for break entered the Great Hall and going to their tables. “Must have just gotten off of the train.”  

 

The Gryffindors came in first and we quickly made our way to greet our friends. I gave Hermione and Neville loving hugs and proceed to latch onto the former. “How was holiday?”

 

Neville beamed and showed off his wand, it was different from the wand he started the school year with a black twisted handle. “I asked Gran and she took me to Ollivander’s as my Christmas present! Dad’s wand is stored away proudly in our living room while this wand chose me!” His excitement transferred to the both of us and we both gave Neville another hug, at least now we never had to worry about spells rejecting him.

 

“I did some light reading,” Hermione responded, moving aside while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to enter the room. “Read up on Nicholas Flamel from this book I checked out weeks ago. I also read that book you sent me, Harry. It…” She broke into a shy smile, tucking some hair behind her ear which immediately fell back into place. “I liked it, even though it was different from what I usually read.”

 

“I knew you would enjoy some fiction books!” I fist-pumped in victory. “I can always recommend you more books- DRACO!”

 

Hermione and Neville stepped aside so I could bolt towards the blond boy bracing himself for the inevitable impact. Draco returned my tight hug, radiating amusement while I started to practice my koala skills. “I told you that you should have stayed with my family for the holiday.”

 

“Yes, yes Draco, you were completely right. Now let me hug you, I spent way too much time talking to a rat.” I buried my face into his shoulder.

 

“Oh? And how were the conversations?”

 

“Hated it. Hi, Pansy.”

 

Pansy placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a smile. Her eyes shifted to behind me and pleasantly waved towards Hermione and popped up over to her to ask some questions, most likely muggle related things. Letting go of Draco, we head to the Slytherin table -after I grab my plate of course- Ron was chatting animatedly to Dean and Seamus while the twins were catching up with their buddy, Lee. Seems like I wasn’t the only one anxious for the holiday to be over… granted it looked like the older students were wishing they were anywhere but school. 

 

A glance towards the teacher’s table also confirmed that many of them were anything but excited that school was returning.

 

Oh well, I don’t have to talk to a rat almost exclusively anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Harry and Sirius finally came into contact with each other. I will not have letters be swapped between the two every chapter as Sirius stated, that would not be a good idea. Instead, there will be letters swapped during the summer and after major events occur in the story. 
> 
> The Mirror of Erised was difficult for me to write as I spent some time thinking about what would Harry initially see. I finally came to the conclusion that since he missed not being some prophecy boy that, at first, he would see his past life and then have it swap to a desire more tangible and realistic. What do you guys think you'd see if you stepped in front of the mirror? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and forests, forests and dragons. Harry dreams he had the ability to be a dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I was working on another project at the time and this got delayed due to it being the only chapter I had left unfinished in all of book one. We're getting closer and closer to the ending of book one and Harry is slowly getting sick of waiting.

With finals only ten weeks away, Hermione and I organized different study groups with the others to help us all prep for the final exams. Ron tagged along, with him and I being fairly neutral with each other ever since Christmas rolled around but he preferred to sit by Neville and far, _far_  away from the Slytherins. The other snakes seemed to share his feelings as Hermione and I functioned as human barriers, all of us swapping notes and quizzing each other. Neville was kicking Draco’s butt in remembering potion ingredients, while Pansy was desperately trying to remember who won what goblin war. 

 

I was failing at casting non-transformation type charms as per usual.

 

After one of my Herbology classes, I had this strong gut feeling. It was only when I looked at the bottom of the hill to see Hagrid happily waving at me. Oh… _no_. No no no no, please no.

 

“Harry! I wan’ ter show yer somethin’!” Hagrid was beaming, grinning with excitement. “Not right now of course, how ‘bout Sunday?”

 

Nopenopenopenope- “Sure!”

 

I couldn’t help but feel anxious for Sunday for the rest of the week. While I wanted to see Hagrid, I was nervous because somehow, I would need to convince him to not keep the dragon egg. I really should have brought Hermione with me, she’s really good at convincing people to do stuff.

 

Just in case, I had taken my invisibility cloak with me, stuffed in my schoolbag. Hagrid opened the door after I knocked a couple of times and a wave of heat smacked into my face like I had just opened an oven mid-cooking.

 

“Righ’ on time, Harry! Come on in!” Hagrid moved his bulky figure to the side and allowed me in like so many times before, though I’m slightly boiling from the humidity in his hut.

 

“Hagrid, why is it so hot in here? Did you buy pet anacondas?” I asked though I’m pretty sure his house was more hot and humid than the Amazon at this point.

 

Hagrid didn’t say anything but instead had the grin a proud dad would have and went to a pot that was boiling over a roaring fire. I followed and looked into the pot to see a large, shiny, black egg. Large was an understatement, this egg was _huge_ , made my head look like a tennis ball compared to it. Under the water I could make out markings that look similar to keeled snake scales and giving off a “warning, the baby in here is dangerous” vibe that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. 

 

“Hagrid… why do you have a giant egg?”

 

“I won it from some fellow at a pub, it’s a dragon egg,” Hagrid says about as casually as if he just bought chicken eggs. “Did some research and ‘his is a rare Norwegian Ridgeback, I go’ everythin’ set up for ‘im when he hatches. Feed him a bucket o’ brandy mixed with chicken’s blood every hour and keep ‘im warm.”

 

“... Um… Hagrid, I can be honest with you, right?”

 

“O’ course you can!” He sounded insulted I would even ask that kind of question.

 

“You’re my friend, and I care about my friends… Muggles have died from less dangerous, non-magical creatures that they bought as pets. You also live in a wooden hut, dragons breathe fire, and you live by a school full of children.”

 

I didn’t look at Hagrid while I kept talking. I could feel his shoulders slumping in disappointment but I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his head.

 

“I know you wanted a dragon,” I continue. “But isn’t it a little suspicious that someone happened to be carrying a _rare dragon egg_  in their pocket at a pub?”

 

“Wha’ do you mean, Harry?”

 

“I mean, what did you talk about with him?”

 

“Oh no’ much. Really whispery fellow and kep’ his hood up.” Sweet lord Hagrid didn’t have a skeptical bone in his body, huh? “He asked if I looked after any other creatures and I tol’ him ‘bout Fluffy. He was interested in Fluffy, o’ course, and I tol’ him the way to big creatures is knowin’ how to calm ‘hem.”

 

Pinching the bridge of my nose. “Please tell me you didn’t tell him how to calm down Fluffy.”

 

“Oh I jus’ tol’ him ‘hat to calm Fluffy you play a bit o’ music and he falls asleep- I shouldn’t have told yer that.”

 

The slap sound that echoed around the hut was my hand connecting with my face. Hagrid wilted slightly when I looked at him with the most unimpressed expression, and then he paled after I kept staring at him.

 

“Oh… I shouldn’t have told him that.”

 

“...”

 

“Maybe I shoul’ let Dumbledore know…”

 

“...”

 

Hagrid looks at the egg sadly, and I could feel the knife in my heart twist when that look in his eyes met my eyes.

 

“And I shoul’… not keep the dragon…”

 

I nod, giving Hagrid a quick hug. “Fred and George have an older brother that I can contact, one that is a professional in dragon handling. Why not let the little guy be with people who know how to raise them, and learn from bigger dragons?”

 

“But what if tey pick on ‘im?” Hagrid fussed, glancing at his egg.

 

“He’ll learn to bite back,” I answered in a sage-like manner, folding my arms with a nod which Hagrid chuckled to. We had tea and I returned to Hogwarts to send a letter to Charlie.

 

By Wednesday, Charlie and several other dragon handlers arrived at Hogwarts. Students were not allowed outside out of risk of the egg hatching and harming someone. Rumors spread like wildfire about why people came to Hagrid’s hut and took something from it. Those that knew Ron’s family stayed out of it, but the things people said were… interesting to say the least.

 

“I heard he was hiding a baby hippogriff!” A Hufflepuff third year chatted with her friend on Thursday.

 

“Do you think he was keeping illegal unicorn parts?” A second-year Gryffindor asked some older students on Friday. “Mum said you can make a lot of money off their hair and horn.”

 

“I’d bet you five galleons he was producing Baruffio's Brain Elixir! I always knew there was something wrong with that freak! Probably drank too much and has brain damage but can’t stop drinking it!” A seventh year Slytherin was spitting out lies that same Friday, earning cruel laughs from his peers and encouraging agreements. That was what made me stop and consider a new prank with Fred and George… muggle style.

 

 

That entirety of the following week, nearly half of the seventh-year Slytherin class suffered intense… bowel movements that would not stop even after a trip to the Hospital Wing. The rumors suddenly stopped when those same students began to produce glowy-green spots the size of a cricket ball.

 

“I knew pumpkin juice was unhealthy,” I said with pride as I sipped my overly honey-filled black tea. My friends all pushed their goblets to the side and drank water with their dinner.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

I breathed out what felt like to be the 10th sigh just from breakfast alone. Something doesn’t feel right and I just can’t put my finger to it. Norbert got removed weeks before she became a problem, no detention because of a nosy Malfoy, and there was finally syrup at the table so I could drown my bland eggs in it! But why did I feel so… empty?

 

“Hey mate, if you’re going to torture your eggs so much you should eat it!” Blaise cut my mind short and pointed at my untouched concoction of sugary tree sap and unborn poultry.

 

“Huh?” I looked at my plate and took a mouthful of egg, but even that felt bland. “Weird… I don’t taste anything…”

 

Pansy shoved Draco’s head forward -much to the blond’s protests- to get a better look at me. “You’re acting funny, what’s wrong?”

 

“I dunno… I just feel weird. I rolled out of bed wrong, I forgot to brush my hair, I even forgot I was at Hogwarts for a minute,” I explained to her, eating another bite of egg. “Even my breakfast feels bland and gross.”

 

“Probably because you’re drowning it,” I ignored Blaze’s muttering.

 

Draco, with Pansy’s hand still on the back of his head, awkwardly turns to look at me. “Hang on, are you homesick?”

 

My eyebrows reach my hairline, they must have at this point because my forehead was hurting. “Homesick? Wha? No! I can’t stand the Dursleys!”

 

“It doesn’t have to just be your house -who are the Dursley’s anyway? They sound awful. But in any case, you must miss something that Hogwarts doesn’t have,” Draco attempted to elaborate but nothing was really sticking… except for one thing.

 

“Well, I used to spend a lot of time in the forest not too far away from the Dursleys and played pranks on my cousin.”

 

My friends went quiet, each one exchanging looks.

 

“Yes, I know I can’t go into the forbidden forest.”

 

Que the immediate sighs of relief.

 

Blaze reached over and patted my shoulder. “Good thing you’re not a Gryffindor, otherwise we’d have to worry about you sneaking out at night!”

 

“Yeah!” I let out a nervous laugh. “Of course not! I’m not that stupid.”

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

I am totally that stupid!

 

Warm clothes, laced up shoes, and my invisibility cloak would be enough to send even Fred and George running headfirst for the closest professor. A sharp glare towards Scabbers kept the rat from going on a squeak-fest that would have woken up Draco. Sneaking around the castle was easier when you knew where you were going. 

 

‘I’m stupid. I’m so so so stupid, just stay away from the spiders and for the love of every demon in the nine layers of hell stay away from the centaurs!’ I mentally chanted to myself while I all but ran down the hill and within minutes I was in the forest. It was… mystical I guess would be the word for it. Trees older than the entire school stood tall and close-knit, preventing any and all plant growth for several meters and many that did grow seemed magical and screamed “don’t touch me” with how they glowed in the moonlight. 

 

I took off my invisibility cloak and draped it over my arm. I didn’t bring a lantern and I have yet to see how badly I can mess up _Lumos_  now that I’ve practiced other spells, but with a full moon only being a few nights away, the forest wasn’t really all that dark.

 

Also, the dead unicorn glowing and bleeding out on the ground provided extra light- wait.

 

“Oh, you poor thing…” I knelt by the creature, examining its body. “Quirrell got to you, I’m so sorry… did you have a mare or foal?” I had noted that it was a stallion and I have no idea if unicorns mated for life. Horses don’t and my knowledge about anything with hooves is limited.

 

I give the dead unicorn a few gentle pats as if that would bring it some form of comfort and return to my feet. “... Fudge pops, Quirrell’s gotta be in this forest…” I let out a long groan. “I don’t want to deal with thiiiiiiis! I just wanted a walk in the  _woods_!” 

 

I flinched as that was a _little_  too loud for my liking, but nothing approached me. Pulling out my wand for security I began to walk, only to become disorientated with how everything looked the same. Great, just great, way to go Harry! Completely forgetting you have a terrible sense of direction without a bloody map!

 

‘Let’s see… when I found the unicorn I saw it’s stomach first… so walk away in the direction of the stomach!’ Sounds like a reasonable plan, I did walk straight for the most part anyway! Mindful to keep walking straight and pray in my head. I kept my walk through the forest, hoping homesickness never kicks in again so I can stay away from here. Minus a few howls in the distance from the castle’s resident wolves, this forest was eerily silent, meaning any new sounds echoed out like a sonic blast.

 

Like a gross sucking sound. Like… like Dudley trying medium-rare steak for the first time gross- okay ew, I did not need to be reminded of that day.

 

There he was, cloaked up and drinking from a dead unicorn. It was like some poor excuse of a vampire or those weird Muggle cults that don't understand that drinking blood makes you vomit. A small part of me wanted to scream and run, the kid side. But another part of me was wondering what were the odds of me getting away with murder... just to get it over with. I’m sure Quirrell would like a hug after all.

 

Quirrell seemed to have had a similar thought process as he gracefully stood, my scar shooting waves of pain towards my head while he glided over in my direction. My vision blurred for a moment, but I raised my wand in hopes that I could shout out a spell, literally any spell would be nice. 

 

“ _Lumos!”_

 

A ball of pure white light shone from my wand, making Quirrell back away for a moment, but he kept moving forward until I could almost see his face. Suddenly, the light flickered. My heart dropped. Would it turn off? This was my first time successfully casting a charm on the first go. But no, it didn’t go out. Instead, it sent out beams of light and the ball rotated, making the beams flicker and dance around the forest like some kind of magical disco ball-

 

“ _ONE HOP THIS TIME~ RIGHT FOOT LET'S STOMP~ LEFT FOOT LET'S STOMP~ CHA CHA NOW YA’ALL!”_

 

...

 

...

 

What?

 

How... in the name of Merlin’s soiled robes does my wand not only know how to act like a disco... but then play the flippen Cha Cha Slide... which isn’t going to be out for over a _decade_?! How can a wand even play music?! What the hell is going on with my bloody magic?!

 

I was too busy looking at the offending object that was my wand that by the time I looked back at Quirrell, he was already gliding away. A part of me wanted to leave it at that, head back to my nice warm bed and get ready for DADA the next day… but… then again…

 

Quirrell wouldn’t be able to report or punish me for being here. He can’t say he saw me deep within the forbidden forest, because then it begged the question of why was he in the forest? There was no one he could turn to because there were no witnesses to me sneaking outside of the castle. Even if Draco or Blaise were to wake up this second to find my bed empty, they would assume I’m in one of Hogwarts’ many bathrooms regretting my sugary breakfast. I can say and do what I want and face no consequences.

 

Meaning I can stop acting like a child for a minute, and do something I’ve been wanting to do to him  _all year long_.

 

“Hey buddy, wait up!” I let out my best evil cackle and gave chase to Quirrell, using my years of running from Dudley to weave around trees and objects alike. “I have this spell I want to try out! It shoots out this green light and sounds like abracadabra, I wanna test it out before I show it off to my DADA professor!” I pointed my wand at him, not expecting the spell to actually work because my magic is horrible and I honestly don’t want to kill him. He’s not Umbridge. “ _Ava-_ ”

 

Quirrell shot his arm out and I could faintly see a wand. The next thing I knew my wand flies out of my hands and I have to come to a screeching halt so I could look for it. Quirrell took this opportunity to run like the coward he was. Great, he sent my wand flying… in a forest… full of sticks.

 

And I don’t know _Accio_ yet.

 

It honestly didn’t take too long to find my wand; it’s a straight piece of wood unlike the dozens of broken sticks. Brushing off some dirt I pocket my wand and head back to the other dead unicorn, my gut bubbling over with disgust. These creatures are the embodiment of purity, only approaching virgin maidens and yet slaughtered like cattle for Voldemort.

 

“You chased him,” A dazed sort of voice came from behind me, and I hear hooves clopping on the forest ground. I stay perfectly still until a presence is right behind me. “Mars is out today…”

 

Oh thank Gandalf, it’s just Firenze…

 

Taking a step forward I turn on my heel to look at the centaur- who... is prettier than he has any right to be! Okay, the movies did not do him justice. The human half was a muscular elf-like body with silver-blond hair not too far off in the shade as Draco actually and striking blue eyes. His facial structure was just as elf-like as his body, sharp cheekbones, and a flattering nose. He wasn’t looking at me, but more at the stars. 

 

“That was Voldemort… he killed unicorns,” I childishly crossed my arms. “Should have made him fall on his face so his neck snaps…” 

 

Firenze finally looked down at me, a blond eyebrow rose in curiosity. “It is rare that a human foal would speak of such violence…”

 

I hesitated. 

 

“I… didn’t grow up in a healthy environment…” Honestly, how the original Harry grew up to be a perfectly normal kid is beyond me.

 

“Hm… the stars are confused about you, Harry Potter,” Firenze changed the subject so quickly I could feel the whiplash. “It is not safe for you to be in this forest. I will take you back to safety and I do not want to see you enter these woods again.”

 

“What about the unicorns?” I motion to the dead creature. “Do… I mean… their bodies…”

 

“Hagrid will be informed so he may take care of them. Do not worry, they will not be left to rot,” I shrunk at the intelligence in his eyes, like he _knew_  what he was looking at wasn’t exactly a child. “Hop on my back, it’ll be quicker.”

 

Suddenly, over a dozen set of hooves galloped over and in the distance, I could see Firenze’s herd glaring at us. Instincts told me to grab my wand, but I fought the desire as there were too many of them. Instead, I did something a little more… stupid.

 

The one that I assume to be Bane… maybe… opened his mouth to spout insults to Firenze when I took several long strides to the herd. Firenze shuffled on his hooves in an attempt to pull me back but I kept walking until I was a couple of meters away from the herd... 

 

And bowed.

 

 “I understand I am trespassing on your lands and I apologize for that. I humbly ask to be allowed to leave peacefully and I will remain far away from your lands, only returning in dire situations.” _Hopefully never having to return._

 

The last part was left unspoken and I hear hooves approach me so I kept perfectly still. I heard when a horse kicks it definitely hurts, but centaurs were twice as muscular as most stallions, I do not want to know what that feels like.

 

“A wizard bowing to centaurs, an unusual sight, but you are also a foal." The one who I assumed to be Bane snorted, hot hair brushing the top of my head and sending a chill down my spine. "Our laws say we cannot harm foals. Leave, we do not want to see your face here again.”

 

“I sincerely hope I do not find a need to return here then,” I made quick work to return to Firenze’s side, who’s eyes for once were perfectly clear and he looked like he was about to keel over from an impending heart attack. Once the other centaurs left, Firenze made sure I was on a clear path out of the forest before returning to his herd. I, on the other hand, threw my cloak on and made it back into bed with about two hours left before classes start.

 

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

 

We had a test that same day in DADA but I made the extra effort to be the first student done -finishing even before Hermione- and turn my paper to Quirrell. It was easy, all about vampires and well… let’s be honest, my past life grew up when vampire culture was at its peak in popularity… sadly. 

 

I feign concern when I noticed Quirrell was flinchy when I approached, my scar screaming in agony from being near him. “Did you not get any sleep, professor?”

 

“N-N-nothing t-to worry about, P-Potter. Pl-please return to-to your seat,” Quirrell responded a little too quickly and tried to shoo me away.

 

“Yes, sir. Oh, Professor?” I lean closer and drop my voice, like I was trying to not embarrass him. “You have something silver at the corner of your mouth.”

 

Quirrell paled, his hand quickly reaching up to wipe his lips only for him to find nothing. He stiffened in his seat, looking at me with a calculating gaze and froze when my expression changed. From a concerned student to what could only be described as a mixture of the Joker and a cat that caught a bird and was then rewarded cream. I could get used to this. Pushing people like Quirrell into the farthest corner just to see if they’ll spring back or crumble under the pressure.

 

Ah… too bad I have so many kind friends… replacing Voldemort would be so  _easy_...

 

The familiar steps and hair floosh of Hermione caused me to break back into my normal attitude. “Hope you like my summary about muggles perspectives on vampires, professor. You would learn that they lack the ability to fear what wizards fear.” 

 

I walked off, giving Hermione an encouraging grin and plopped back next to Draco who was still scrambling to finish his test and began to work on my charms homework. I couldn’t resist occasionally looking up to find Quirrell sitting there in a daze. He was most likely trying to figure out how I discovered the truth and more importantly, how to get rid of me.

 

Sorry Quirrell, you messed with the wrong Harry Potter. This one is a hugger.

 

After class, Hermione bound over to me and I was wrapped in one of her tighter hugs. “Harry! Pansy told me you were homesick, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner. Are you all right?”

 

Letting out a laugh, I return her hug and brought out my inner kitten and nuzzled her hair. “I’m fine ‘Mione, honest. I took care of my homesickness last night.”

 

Hermione suddenly released me, but instead of letting me go completely she instead clasped her hands on my biceps. The grip as loose, but it threatened to become vices if I said anything stupid. “You had better not be telling me… Oh, forget it.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You didn’t get hurt or in trouble and you’re not sad anymore. Besides, even if I got mad at you now it wouldn’t do us any good now would it?”

 

I blinked a few times. “That’s… really nice of you to say, Hermione. Thanks.”

 

“Just don’t make it a habit. Otherwise, I’m going to have to work with Pansy and Blaise to keep you tied to your bed at night.”

 

I look to Pansy and found her giggling into her hand with Blaise having a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Duly noted: My friends are not above keeping me hostage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if that brain elixir stuff would be considered a drug, but it sounds like one if not consumed properly. Harry does not tolerate bullying.
> 
> You have now come across the original idea behind Harry being unable to cast most charms! Before even writing this story I was talking with a friend (my editor) and we liked the idea of every time Harry casts Lumos it plays a song. This idea branched out to "Hey, what if Harry just sucked at Charms because it's so different from Transfiguration?" and voila! Don't worry, I'm not going to play meme music whenever Lumos is casted like Despacito, Baby Shark, or the Mii theme song. Instead, they will be songs that I loved listening to growing up since those would stick to Harry's memory the most. Cha Cha Slide was my favorite thing to dance to as a kid.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late update. With the rest of the chapters finished I should have little delay and can focus my time on book 2. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the Philosopher's Stone... I wonder if this one was made with human lives too?

Finally, a weekend without a study group. The sun was shining and it was a nice, warm day.

A perfect day to train Sansa.

“Harry… why are you putting your rat in water? Where did you even get a basin?” Draco scrunched his nose up while he watched me -wearing my dragonhide gloves- pick up a screeching Scabbers from his cage for the first time since I got him and place him in the basin. It wasn’t full of course, I’m not an animal abuser, it barely reached his belly.

“Well, he’s old so he needs help cleaning himself and I’m taking him outside. Best I make him presentable to the public,” I responded, using my gloved hands to keep Scabbers from scrambling away. “I want to introduce him to Sansa.”

“Won’t your owl just eat him?”

Good point. “I don’t think so.”

Cleaning Scabbers wasn’t difficult, just rinsing off his fur then patting him dry with a towel. 'Just a rat, Harry. Don’t think about who he is just what he is...'

I returned him to his cage and went to the owlery where my beautiful big girl was resting… snuggled against Ulysses.

“Sansa,” I say, making her perk up at my voice. “You ready to meet your new job?”

At the word, “job” Sansa tore herself away from her snuggle buddy and landed on my offered arm so I could walk out of the owlery and to an empty spot about 50 meters from Hagrid’s hut. Her large yellow eyes found Scabbers and she froze up. A wave of intelligence washed over those eyes and Sansa slowly puffed up in size, clicking her beak threateningly. She began to shift from foot to foot and soon she began to screech.

“So, Sansa. This is Scabbers, I need him to remain in my possession for a few years and I don’t want him to escape. Think you can catch him if I let him out?”

Sansa stiffly looked at me, pupils shrunk to the size of a pinhead and she bobbed her head. I sat the cage down and opened the door.

Scabbers stuck his nose out of the cage door and made a run for it. He almost disappeared from my vision in the unmowed grass entirely but Sansa let out a bone-chilling scream and took off. She circled the air, slowly moving as if she was following Scabbers. Then suddenly, she dove towards the treeline, talons out and she caught something, specifically a certain garden rat.

Sansa landed on my arm using her free talon, in her other one was Scabbers, her claws gently locking him in place at the chest area while the little guy was squirming in her grasp. I took him back and locked him in his cage, rewarding Sansa with some chicken.

“We’ll try this again in a couple of days in a different location,” I tell my lovely feathered lady after she calmed down from the excitement. My goal is for her to be able to find him any time he was in his rat form and was nearby. I just didn’t expect her to react so violently when she spotted Scabbers.

Hopefully, this just means Peter Pettigrew wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

No amount of being a Potter nerd could prepare me for these stupid exams. As each day passed for every test, so did the temperature to the point where I was tempted to go to Transfigurations half-naked just so I didn’t have to deal with my shirt sticking to my back. I managed to pass that particular one with flying colors -to my knowledge- by turning a mouse into an ornate snuffbox with a detailed painting of the Birth of Venus on the lid… honestly, I pictured the first thing I thought an old, posh, snuff user would have decorated on their box.

I think I passed charms? He asked for a tap-dancing pineapple but surely the hula was okay. Snape made everyone nervous as he breathed down our necks while we wrote an essay on how to make a forgetfulness potion, oh how that subject is just mean.

Finishing my History of Magic’s essay with a slam of my quill, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and I left the classroom with our heads hung low except for Blaise… brainy smart aleck.

“Why would they keep using a ghost as a teacher?” Draco was already complaining, where does he get this energy to whine? And why doesn’t he use that energy when taking his exams?

As we walked through the sunshine a thought occurred to me: ‘Dumbledore is gone… right?’ I snuck glances at the others who were blissfully talking about anything but the exams, my mind working around the fact that unless I want Quirrell to get the stone I’m going to have to get there tonight.

An arm hooked itself under my arm and dragged me away from Blaise and Pansy. “Okay, what is going on in your head?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You really think I don’t know that look in your eyes?” Draco asked with a deadpan expression. “The last time you made that expression you went into the Forbidden Forest!”

“Oh… heheheh...” I lick my lower lip with a nervous chuckle.

All I got from Draco was a dramatic placement of his hands to his hips.

“... I’m… going to sneak into the corridor on the third floor to stop Quirrell from stealing the Stone…” Draco and I stared at each other for a minute, I see Pansy from behind Draco sneak a peek at us then promptly drag a confused Blaise away. But even then, we’re still staring at each other. Draco’s eyes shift slightly and he twitches his head in a “come here” motion.

“What on earth are you boys doing?” Hermione walked over, hands on her hips like Draco. “I thought we were going to meet at the lake to review our exams.”

“That was the plan, but Mr. I Love Danger-” Heeeeeeeyyyy! “-here wants to sneak into the 3rd-floor corridor tonight.”

“What?!” I flinched at the volume, mostly because Hermione is right by my ear. “Harry! You cannot be serious!”

“I am though. Quirrell is going to steal the Stone tonight for You-Know-Who. Dumbledore isn’t here!” Wait, I need to cover that. “I heard McGonagall mention it. The Stone is in danger.”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to stare at me, nostrils flaring as she takes a deep inhale. “Oh alright, but I’m going too.”

What?

“What?” Draco parroted my thoughts. He grabs both of us and begins to drag us away from prying eyes, on a quick glance I noticed Snape was about to approach us but was stopped by another Slytherin. “No! No one should be going after it! Let me just send an owl to my father so we can bring Dumbledore back! He can just floo back to Hogwarts or fly over with no problems.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” I whipped my head towards him. “No offence Draco, but we’re eleven, there is no way we’ll convince these teachers to listen to us and if we don’t do something then Voldemort-” Goodness would you two not shout, people are going to find us! “Is going to get the Philosopher's Stone! And when did you become a stickler for the rules, Draco?”

“Since you decided to act like a Gryffindor! Hermione, do not look at me like that, you know he’s getting this from those Weasley twins.” I’d rather not see what look Hermione is giving Draco.

“Draco,” I cross my arms over my chest. “I’m going. Tonight. You can either come with me or stay in your bed and wait for my return in the morning.”

Draco pinched his lips into a thin line and he crossed his arms. He takes a step back and my heart sinks. I want him to come with us. Sure, Ron would be useful on the chessboard but I’m not _friends_ with him, he has no reason to help me with a plan that he was never involved with in the first place. Draco on the other hand… he’s my best friend, the one that keeps me grounded in this reality.

If I’m going to have to deal with being Harry Potter and go through seven years of Voldemort’s meddling, then I want my _best friend_ there to support me… even if we might fall apart in our sixth year.

“Draco-” I reach my hand out to him but he’s already running off. Not towards any teachers, but towards the Slytherin common room. I shifted from foot to foot quietly, the anklet feeling cold even though I never take it off and I look at Hermione.

She looked disappointed but she shook out of it to give me a determined glance. “What’s the plan?”

Gods and Goddesses bless this girl. “I’ll get you from the Gryffindor common room entrance, don’t worry about sneaking around, I got that covered. If you can review charms for... um… just in case: Fire and locked doors.”

“Fire?”

“If each teacher put something there to protect the Stone, I fear what Professor Sprout placed.”

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

‘Flute? Check. Wand? Check. Cloak? Double-check. Uhhhh… fudge, what were all of the trials?’ In my frantic checking my foot kicked the side of my bed and I had to bite down a slew of non-child-friendly swears that threatened to erupt from my mouth as burning pain traveled up my body. Blaise mumbled something in his sleep then resumed snoring, he honestly was not as regal when he’s asleep as when he’s awake. Draco on the other hand… he hadn’t said anything to me at all during dinner and now he slept like how he always slept; like the dead.

Softly sighing I throw on my socks and a pair of shoes. My clothes were a pair of jeans and a green shirt. No need to go wearing my robes, they’re going to get wrinkled. Cloak over my body and rush out, not once looking back and making a beeline for the Fat Lady. Peeves is somewhere on the first floor, I nearly stepped on Mrs. Norris and Filch is somewhere on the second floor. When I reached the Fat Lady my running came to a literal screeching halt, not kidding, my shoes squeaked and the hood of my cloak fell off my head.

“ _Neville_?! What in the name of Merlin's grandma are you doing here?”

“I’m- Is that an invisibility cloak?” Neville flinched under my glare and gulped. “I want to help! Hermione told me what you were planning and… I uh… look, tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”

I shush him as the Fat Lady stirred in her sleep and I grab him and Hermione, leading them away from the painting. “Okay, here’s the plan: Hermione and I are going to the third-floor corridor… Neville, go to Sansa in the owlery, send a letter to Dumbledore. If you don’t hear from us within…”

“An hour,” Hermione said sternly. “Neville, if I’m not back in the common room within an hour get a professor. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, _Binns_ , it doesn’t matter. We may need help… can you do that?”

Neville went several shades of white, whole body trembling at the idea of approaching a professor. Poor thing was still in his nightwear and we’re asking him to break multiple rules for us. But by some miracle, he nodded, eagerly.

“R-right, I’ll get Fred, George, and Ron to help me if things go bad.”

“Thank you,” I respond with a soft smile. “Last I saw, no one will notice you going to the owlery. Remember, one hour, no sooner than that.”

Neville nodded and walked off towards the owlery, being somewhat mindful to keep his steps light. I help Hermione under the cloak, noting that she too was in jeans, but with a grey shirt and her wizarding robes over her clothes. We conga-line towards the third floor. I had to transfigure a nearby clock into a cymbal monkey and kick it over the edge of the stairs to distract Filch at some point but we made it to the door relatively quickly.

Removing the cloak from us I pull out the flute. “Okay, so I’m going to play some music. We go down the trap door and just in case, get your wand ready-”

“I should have gone to Professor Snape, you know.”

Hermione and I jump out of our skins, nearly screaming in the process. We look to see Draco leaning against the wall by the door, fully dressed in his robes, arms crossed, and wand resting in his hand.

“Draco?” Why was he here?

“I’m not going to ask how you got that cloak, Merlin knows you’ve been using it to sneak out in the middle of the night.” Draco pushes himself to stand straight. “I’m not going to let you two get yourselves killed while I sleep comfortably in my bed. Now come on, before I change my mind and get Snape, the door is partially open.”

If it wasn’t for the looming fact that Quirrell could be in the room with the Stone right now I would be hugging Draco. Hermione opened the door and I began to play on the flute to some offkey Disney song, not sure which one to be honest. Fluffy growled at us but his eyes went droopy and he flopped to the floor within seconds. Okay, this dog failed at guarding, but whatever.

Draco and Hermione make fast work to move Fluffy’s paw from the trapdoor. Draco was complaining about the smell and how heavy the paw was and just everything in general.

“Draco if you don’t like this you can leave!” Hermione hissed through her teeth, wincing when I hit an awkward high note.

“Make me.”

“Then shut up!”

I rolled my eyes and was halfway through my song when the trap door opens. I stopped playing the flute and we jump through the door just as Fluffy began to wake up. We landed on something soft, plant-like with the air smelling humid. I barely had time for my brain to catch up before the plants began to move.

“There’s bloody devils snare in this room!” Draco screeched, trying to pull off a vine from his wrist.

“Hermione! We need fire!” I shouted to the girl, her brain started to shut down from panic. “What spell did you remember?!”

“Oh, I don’t- we need fire but we don’t have any wood! I-I-” Hermione was frantically looking around, scrambling to get the vines away from her and her logic leaving her brain.

A growl escaped the back of my throat and I awkwardly pull out my wand. “Don’t judge me!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Potter, we’re too busy trying not to die!” Oh, there’s Draco’s brattiness coming back, good to note!

“ _LUMOS_!”

“ _CRISSCROSS, CRISSCROSS! CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH!_ ”

Gandalf’s soiled garments I’m going to have to work on that spell. Either stop the music or control what it plays.

The plants froze in place when the light first appeared, but once that light went full-on 70’s disco the devil’s snare scattered. We fell through and landed hard on our butts on the stone floor and I was met with two judgemental stares.

“... I’m not the one that was screaming like a girl and talking about not having any wood.”

Those judgemental stares suddenly stopped and were replaced with red faces. Cute. I need a camera.

We paused for only a minute to gather our bearings and check our wands. Standing up, the three of us did dust checks on our backsides and we headed down the corridor while Draco tried -and failed- to straighten his now wrinkled robes and crooked tie… okay, seriously, he’s the only one in full uniform right now.

“Ugh, everything is a mess now.”

Cue Hermione rolling her eyes. “You’re the one that decided to dress like that, you should have worn more casual clothes.”

Harry.exe does not compute... Rebooting information... Information refuses to reboot.

“Pfff, Hermione,” I burst into laughter, bending forward and resting my hands on my knees. I tried to calm down, but then I began to picture the prat trying muggle clothing and accidentally mix up cargo shorts with a button-up and- oh Merlin, my sides! “H-He doesn’t have casual muggle clothes! He dresses like this all the time!” Draco’s cheeks dusted pink when Hermione and I giggled down the hallway, only stopping when we heard fluttering of wings.

“That’s a lot of keys…” Draco commented.

Indeed, hundreds of keys fluttered in a high ceiling corridor. Hermione tried to use alohomora on the door’s magical lock to no success and was quick to keep me away from the door when I pointed my wand at it, saying “Harry, the last time you tried to use a spell that destroys stuff, you nearly got impaled.”

Draco was looking at the keys with squinting eyes, scanning the area for some kind of clue for which bird-key would unlock the door. “Bet it’s gotta be one that looks unique.”

“Well, if someone was here before then I doubt they handled it gently,” I reasoned, keeping my distance from the boom in the middle of the room. “So we should look for the one that’s flying funny.”

“There!” Draco shouted, pointing at the giant, rusty key that flew with a hiccup in its wingbeats. “I’ll get it, I’m the best one on a broom here anyway.” When neither of us argued, he hopped onto the broom and I winced, thinking the keys would chase him like in the films.

Nope, they just kept flying and being more of a nuisance than a threat.

Draco’s treatments of the keys were less than desirable, with him swatting them away like they were flies in his face. Each swat made Hermione and I grimace as we feared that aggroing the keys would send them on a frenzy. We let out sighs of relief when we heard Draco shout out “got it!” and he began to fly down and swagger over to the door. I think my eyes are starting to hurt from rolling them.

“This has been too easy, I thought this would be… I don’t know... Theft proof?” Hermione wrings her hands nervously.

“Obviously they think Fluffy would be good enough security, that or they didn’t expect three bright students to break in,” I respond, stroking Draco’s already overflowing ego... again. “Ok, I call dibs on the next obstacle.”

“Harry, we shouldn’t be calling ‘dibs’ on any-” Hermione scold was cut off when we came to the chessboard. “-thing…”

“Is it too late to go and collect Weasley? I hate to admit this but he is bloody brilliant at wizard’s chess.” Draco sneered. He placed a hand on his hip and sauntered over to the opposite end towards the pawns. The blond let out a shriek when the pawns came to life and blocked his path, causing him to rush back to us.

“Okay, I’m going to do something stupid, everyone get to a wall!” I rubbed my hands together with my wand twirling between my palms and walked over to the white king piece. “Look, I’m going to be real with you right now.”

The King looked down at me at attention.

“I hate playing chess and I don’t have the patience to play these kinds of games. If I ask politely, will you allow us passage?”

The piece shook his head then returned to his position. Well then.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice rose to a high-pitch concerned tone. “What are you planning?”

I look over my shoulder towards them with a wide, Joker grin and maniac eyes. “Remember Halloween?”

Draco visibly paled and grabbed Hermione, who yelled in protest. He hid the two of them behind the pillars while I raised my wand at the king. I don’t even know if this will work but, hey, McGonagall made this with everyone but me in mind.

“Sorry about this, we need to stop Voldemort. _Reducto_!”

Everything became a blur, there was a loud noise, like compressed air expanding in rock and something hit my head. My vision doubled, tripled over and something warm trickled down my forehead. Someone was shouting, things were moving, I couldn’t keep up. Why was I on the ground? What is on my head?

“H…”

Huh?

“HARRY!”

My vision was covered in brown and grey as someone helped me sit up. It took a moment to realize that it was Hermione, tears streaming down her face and I looked into the reflection of her eyes… oh, I’m bleeding.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Hermione was shrieking in my face. “Why would you use that spell point-blank?!”

“Uh… I… did?”

“YES!”

“Oh…” So I did. Bits of the king was scattered everywhere and the white chess pieces were collecting them, none of them stopping Draco, who was passing the board and towards the door. “Well, it got the job done… my head hurts…”

“You got hit in the head by pure marble! We’re lucky it wasn’t a big piece or you could have died!” Hermione helped me stand up, but kept one of my arms over her shoulder as I almost immediately tried to collapse. “We need to take you to the Hospital Wing-”

“Hermione, I’ll be okay, I just need a minute,” I reassured her, or at least attempted to. “We can’t leave now.”

A crash was heard and we look to see Draco kicking the door open. He looked furious and he stormed back to us. “We’re taking a break and then I’m going back to get a Professor!”

We didn’t argue and sat against the wall while I regain my bearings. I tore the end of my shirt and had Hermione transfigure it into a bandage for my head. According to them, there's a nasty gash that will need to be looked at soon.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, so we have Hagrid with Fluffy, Sprout with the plants… I’m guessing Flitwick for the keys and McGonagall with the chessboard. What do you think the next ones will be?”

“Bet we’ll have a troll from Quirrell, how else would he sneak one into Hogwarts on Halloween?” I logically explained, pointing my wand threatening at a white knight who had the intention of making us play still. He backed off pretty quickly. “Snape’s will be the hardest.”

“Bet it’s to make a forgetfulness potion.” Draco joked with a snort and we all let out chuckles, though I winced when my head began to spin. “You sure you’re going to be fine?”

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll be fine, let’s see if I can stand.”

Neither of my friends looked convinced, but once I was able to stand on my feet and walk ten steps without my face meeting the floor we carried on. A pungent smell interrupted our need to breathe when we entered the room with the knocked-out troll. Convenient.

At this point, I think Hermione was grateful I wasn’t going to do something stupid again.

Then came Snape’s room.

The path to go forward was enveloped in black flames, while the path behind us was blocked by purple. Sitting on the table were several different bottles and a paper with the riddle. Hermione read it out loud, several times in fact, while Draco examined each bottle and putting them down where they last were. I walked over and picked up the tiny bottle with black liquid.

“This is the one to go forward.”

“Are you sure?” Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow, holding the bottle with the potion that would take them back.

“Positive. You two go back, get help, I’ll go ahead and stop Quirrell.”

Hermione leapt forward and tried to take the bottle, but I held it out of her reach. “No! Harry, you’re injured!”

“‘Mione, Quirrell is in that room, possibly with the stone in hand. I have a plan, don’t worry.” I give her a tight hug and before either could snatch the bottle from my hand, I gulp its context down and jumped through the black flames. “Get Snape and McGonagall! I’ll be okay! You two focus on getting out of here, use the broom to get past Fluffy. I couldn’t have done this without you two.”

“Harry you bloody idiot, if you get hurt I’m-...” Draco groaned. “Just don’t get hurt.”

I didn’t respond, only moving forward. This will be okay… I just need to go and give Quirrell a pat on the back… that’s all I need to do. I just gotta…

I just got to… kill… him…

My feet stopped working just before I entered the big chamber and I scratched the back of my neck. Could I really kill him? I joked in the forest out of adrenaline, I don’t even hate Quirrell as a person. His classes suck, but he was never cruel to us… if he was Umbridge I’m sure I wouldn’t hesitate, but this guy was just an idiot who got stuck in a sticky situation.

Well, his fate was set in stone the moment he took a cursed job. I’ll just vomit my grief out after.

I made my presence known when I entered the corridor, Quirrell spun around and flicked his wand at me. Ropes materialized and bind my body, causing me to fall to the ground and I had to try everything in my power to keep my head from hitting it.

“You’ve been a nuisance, Potter. How long have you known?”

A part of me wanted to sass that question and make my displeasure of his existence known, but another part just wanted me to get this over with. The latter won.

“Oh, right away. You kept on making my scar hurt,” I said nonchalantly. Quirrell’s face pinched up in displeasure. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

Quirrell smirked -which looked freaky on his usually squirrely face- and returned to the mirror. He spoke with confidence. Again, it was freaky. “Such an interesting mirror. It shows what the user wants… I can see myself giving the Stone to my master… but how do I get it out?”

“ _Use the boy…_ ” A weak, hissing voice came from Quirrell’s turban. It was uncanny, inhuman in tone yet was familiar in every sense of the mind. Like an old friend that you never wanted to speak to again, only to run into them after so many years. They've never changed, but they also became something to fear in your normal life.

Quirrell undid the rope spell and shouted, “Come here, Potter!”

Fear is over, this man is so going to die when I'm done with him.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your knickers in a twist…” I cracked my neck when I was back on my feet, relishing in watching Quirrell’s face break its composure at how calm I was. I’m not scared of him or the parasite on the back of his head, I’ll be scared when there’s an actual threat. I walked over to the mirror. Okay… I want to find the Stone… but honestly I don’t need it or want to use it, I just want to go to bed.

Mirror Harry looked at me, waving shyly then held out his other hand which had the Philosopher’s Stone, red like a blood ruby but shone as if filled with gold in the center.

‘Great, can I have it?’

The weight suddenly appearing in my pocket answered that nicely.

“What do you see?” Quirrell urged me.

“I see myself skinning a pink toad,” I didn’t miss a beat in answering, but not looking at Quirrell when I answered.

Voldemort kept hissing, saying I lied, asking to speak with me.

“Master, you’re not strong enough!”

“ _I have enough strength… for this…_ ”

“You really don’t,” I responded, watching Quirrell remove the turban and… eww… Voldemort is so gross looking, and he has a nose!

Voldemort should not have a nose!

“ _Harry Potter… we meet again…_ ”

“Yeah, last time we met you had an actual body.”

“ _Yes… you see what I’ve become? Living from host to host… feeding on the blood of the unicorn… which cannot give me a body… only the item in your pocket can._ ” I don’t say anything, and Voldemort continued. “ _Give me the stone, and I’ll teach you greatness… everything you could ever want. Even… your parents… would you like to see them again? I can show you how…_ ”

“Nah, no thanks. See you next year!” I bolted towards Quirrell, arms pumping like I was a quarterback on the final stretch. I threw my arms around Quirrell’s neck, planting one hand on Voldemort’s face and the other on Quirrell’s. The screaming was deafening, Quirrell’s body cracking and slowly turning to dust and I kept my eyes shut to keep the dust from blinding me even if the smell dried my throat from breathing it.

The screaming eventually stopped, and my body fell to the floor when there was no more mass to hang onto. A rush of magic that I was positive was just Voldemort smacked into me, sending me flying back a few feet. Sudden electrical waves made my body convulse and whatever I had for dinner that night came up, making an unpleasant pile by my face while some of it landed on my glasses. I didn’t have the energy to whine. I didn’t even have the energy to get back up.

Everything hurt. My head hurt from what I could assume was a concussion, my body hurt from the fall and the magic, throat felt like gravel… I just wanted to close my eyes. I just wanted someone to come and get me.

Multiple footsteps came from behind me and my body relaxed. The last thing I saw was the mirror me being helped up by Draco…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are reaching the final stretch of the book one and soon we will be moving on to book two! There is one more chapter left in this particular story which ends on a particularly nice note. So stay tuned for that! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read bottom authors note for details on sequels.

My eyelids feel heavy as I try to open them; a weight that pushed down on them. I just wanted to succumb back to the comforting dark but no, I need to wake up. I don’t know why, but something was telling me to _move_.

I parted my dry lips to let out a long breath as if it would help me open my eyes, which... it oddly enough did. I could have gone with the first thing I see upon waking up not be Dumbledore grandpa-smiling at me and putting my glasses on my face though.

“So you have finally joined us, Harry…”

Move… move… _movemovemoveMOVEMOVEMOVE! Mo-_

“Yeah…”

“You’ve been asleep for three days while Madam Pomfrey fixed you up. Had a concussion from several blows to the head,” Dumbledore answered my unspoken question. “I met your owl halfway on my flight back here… something told me that I was where I shouldn’t be and rushed back. And I encountered Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape just before the door, your friends were quick to get help. You were the only one injured, as well.”

“Oh…” I let out my breath that was burning into my chest. “Good…” My eyes trailed off and locked on the freakishly tall pile of sweets at the foot of my bed.

“Gifts from your friends and admirers. I recall mister Fred and George Weasley talking about sending you a toilet seat, something I’m sure would have amused you. But Miss Granger convincing them you’d appreciate chocolate more,” Dumbledore looked at me with twinkling eyes, also amused by the twin’s antics. “You helped them become quite the pranksters, more so than they were before.”

“Heh, they’ll get better sooner than you think, sir. What’s going to happen to the Stone?”

“Ah, an excellent question. It has been destroyed,” Dumbledore answered.

I blinked. “But what about Nicholas Flamel?”

“Oh, so you have been researching!” Dumbledore proclaimed, absolutely delighted with my words, like a child that heard someone talking about his favorite show. “He and his wife have enough elixir to help them settle their affairs… but in time… they will die. No pain, merely like falling asleep after a long day…” He tilted his head to the side slightly. “I can sense you have more questions. I promise I shall answer the best I can. If I cannot answer it, do forgive me. But I shall not lie in my answers.”

“A few. First one: was it you that gave me the cloak?” I asked, though I already knew the answer.

“Yes, that belonged to your father and I held onto it for you. I had it returned to your trunk after we collected you from that corridor so not to worry, but do try not to lose it. That cloak is one-of-a-kind.” Dumbledore gave a playful wink and my face tightened up. “And the other questions?’

Dumbledore and I spoke like this for a few minutes. He explained how I got the Stone, my mother’s sacrifice, but refused to answer why Voldemort was out to kill me. Seriously, why omit that specific detail? I know I’m eleven, but a man is out to kill me, I should at least know why!

I didn’t say anything for a moment after Dumbledore ate an earwax bean. If anything, my body subconsciously began to scoot away from him. Was he going to talk about how evil Voldemort was? How “brave” I was to stand up against him? That I could have died had none of them shown up sooner? Going to trick me into thinking I owe him a life-debt because of it?

“I sense some discomfort from you, Harry. What is it?”

“... No offence sir, but I have a hard time trusting someone who decided to put me under the Dursley’s care,” My tone bite more than intended. I wanted to deadpan but that didn’t happen.

Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes stopped their twinkling. They dulled, turning more grey than brilliant blue and for the first time since he’s been here, he sat down on the bed next to mine, smoothing out his robes.

“I knew you would bring it up one day..." Dumbledore started.

I stared. Blankly.

"Harry, nothing can describe how sorry I am for you living like that, it was meant to keep you safe-”

“A fine and dandy job that was, sir. Forgive my rudeness, but I think I would have been better off in an orphanage.” Dumbledore actually _winced_ , but I kept going. My back straightened, popping from not being moved and my voice increased in sound, in volume.

“I’m sure other Professors told you about my home life. But I’ll give you some information: I _hate_ them!" I snapped at the old wizard. "I encourage my uncle’s unhealthy diet in hopes of him dropping to the floor from a heart attack, I made my cousin think the woods in our town were haunted so I could have peace! It pleased me when Dudley fell into the snake's pool at the zoo. I hold no love for them... and I never will.”

Dumbledore sighed and watched me through his spectacles like he was assessing the mess he had caused. Spoilers for him, no amount of soap is going to clean this one up.

“I had hoped that Petunia could put aside her jealousy for her sister in order to raise you, but I was wrong. But you are safe with your aunt and uncle. The spell that was casted when your mother died is connected to Petunia, keeping you safe from harm.”

“So even if I ask you, you’ll just tell me I have to stay with them?”

Dumbledore nodded with a grim expression on his face, eyes  _pleading_ with me to forgive him. To forgive an old fool thinking he had the best intentions at heart.

To forgive him, for he was at risk of losing me like he lost Tom.

My lips pressed into a thin line. “... I need time to think about this, sir.”

“Of course, Harry… I’m going to swear this right here to you,” Dumbledore’s words had me staring at him in the eyes. “If, in the future, I find you someplace safer to live than the Dursley’s… I will allow you to live there.”

Wait... He… he was actually going to let me leave the Dursley’s if the opportunity showed up?! Truly?! Was this a trick? Where could I possibly live? I couldn’t believe what I just heard.

Dumbledore stepped out instead of waiting for my response, my expression seemingly being enough for him.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to my bedside, making me drink water that obviously had medication in it and then gave me an extra pillow so I could be propped up. She didn’t want me moving much even if the concussion was gone, I’ll be feeling like I still have one for a while.

Midway through a chocolate frog, I held it away from me as familiar footsteps raced in my direction. Hermione rushed in and all but pounced onto me in a hug, burying her face in my shoulder and the fabric there becoming wet.

“Harry! We were told you were awake and came rushing over here! I'm so sorry we weren't there for you!” Hermione sobbed. She clung to me, fistfuls of my pajamas were being grasped in her hands. Draco was standing by the bed, shuffling from foot to foot. He arched his neck over Hermione, looking at the other end of the bed and began to walk. The world was getting dizzy.

“S-sorry, ‘Mione,” I gasp out, patting her back as I realized what was making things spinny. “I love you but please stop trying to _choke_ me!” I was quickly released, or rather the hold just became looser.

Draco sat down on the opposite side of Hermione, snagging a Bertie’s for himself. “Everyone’s been worried about you since the professors and headmaster brought you in here covered in vomit, blood, and ash." Please don't tell me the whole school saw that... "I don’t think I’ve ever seen Professor Snape run so fast until I told him where you were and that you were hurt.”

“Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to have my head if she wasn’t too focused on getting to you,” Hermione piped up.

I chuckled and relaxed against my pillow. I looked over to Draco, “Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Remember what I asked you at the beginning of the term? About if you wanted to be my friend because of me, or because I’m Harry Potter? You said to ask you again at the end of the term…” I trailed off as Draco’s eyes glazed over. Hermione swiveled her head between the two of us, confused by the exchange.

“Well…” Draco started, keeping his teeth together to make various noises between them while he thought. “I did fight a troll and helped save the school out of my own free will… I took you to my house for Christmas… worried about what to get you… and when you went to face off against Quirrell, all I could do was hope you’d come back alive…”

He suddenly laughed, surprising both Hermione and I.

“It’s definitely because of you. You’re my best friend and it wasn’t because you’re Harry Potter. I would have never done all of this just because you were some savior- Harry? No hugs!”

Too late for him, I already yanked him into my arms. Hermione giggled and joined in the hug, which made Draco grumble even more but allowed it to happen. At some point, I felt slim arms wrap around me that I knew were not from Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey kicked them out after a few minutes, insisting that I slept and gave me medicine that knocked me out. Really hoping I don’t have a sore butt by the end of it all.

The following morning, I get permission to go to the feast, but I had one more visitor waiting for me. Wait… who was visiting me-

“HARRY!” Hagrid bellowed out, rushing to me with shiny, tearful eyes almost the size of ping-pong balls, his feet shaking the room with the sheer weight the produced. “It’s all my ruddy fault! I told the villain how ter get past Fluffy! Yer could have died and it would have been all my fault! I’ll never drink again!”

“Hagrid,” I say, blinking multiple times and trying to regain some semblance of composure from the gentle giant. “Calm down, I’m okay. It was all Voldemort, he would have done worse things to get past Fluffy if given the chance.”

“Yer hit yer head because of me! An’ don’ say his name!” Hagrid scolded.

I couldn't resist.

“Voldemort, Voldemort mmm Voldy-Voldy-Voldemort!~” I sang out the last few lines to Potter Puppet Pals and ended it with jazz hands. Hagrid was frozen where he stood, slowly blinking as each individual wire fried. “I met him, I’m not scared of him, it sounds foolish but I’m just not. Fearing his name only makes him look stronger. He was stuck to Quirrell’s head like a parasite, helpless to everything. So don’t be afraid of his name.”

“Can’ help it.” Hagrid wiped the tears from his face then cleared his throat. “Oh, Dumbledore gave me a day off ter make yer a present. Shoulda sacked me instead but- here yer are.”

Hagrid gave me a beautiful leather-bound book. I… don’t remember this? Did the original Harry get this? Maybe this is the photograph thing- oh it’s the photograph thing all right!

The book was filled with moving pictures, all of my mum and dad. Their wedding and mum in a beautiful but modest white gown of silk and father in a tux with a red and gold tie. A photo of them at a park, waving and smiling at me. So many different pictures with a different story that was left untold.

And the last page… oh, Hagrid.

The last page was a group photo, which seemed to be their last year of Hogwarts, taken under a tree by the lake during a rare sunny day. Mum was waving like normal, but beside her were the Marauders, who were doing everything but being normal.

Remus was behaving himself while Sirius and dad were elbowing each other, laughing while Pettigrew was trying to avoid being hit. Eventually, they stopped their little game and gave quick waves before dad and Sirius go at it again.

“Thought yer woulda like tat photo. Askin’ ‘bout tem and all. Hard time finding it… d’yer like it, Harry?”

His only answer was me giving him a tight hug.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

Slytherin won the house cup…

I wasn’t surprised about it either. I had been raking in the points during the school year. But throughout dinner, I was waiting for Dumbledore to make an announcement, add points to Gryffindor, _anything_. But no, there were no announcements. Just a nice dinner.

Of course, once I relax is when he decides to stand up. Go play croquet using flamingos and let me enjoy my tea in peace!

“If I may have your attention,” Dumbledore softly announced, quieting down the Great Hall so that all could hear him. “As you may know, Slytherin has won the House Cup…” A round of applause from my table. “I must give praise where praise is due. This year, we have seen the strongest amount of house unity, that any professor has seen in many, many years. There have been a select few students who, despite house differences, have repeatedly joined together in helping each one grow.”

Cue everyone looking at my group plus the Weasley-Granger-Longbottom group.

Cue an obnoxiously loud sip of tea from yours truly while slowly sinking under the table.

"Sit properly!" Draco hissed, pulling me back up and miraculously didn't spill anything.

Dumbledore continued, “It is this growing friendship that may, or may not, have given Slytherin the victory this year." It totally was what gave us the victory. "Not for their Quidditch team. Not for their outstanding grades. But for putting aside their differences to make Hogwarts a welcoming environment. For all returning students: I wish you the best in next year’s endeavors, and to encourage this unity to continue. That is all.”

The Great Hall broke into applause and I returned to my food. Piling the food with gusto -much to Pansy and Blaise’s scrunched up faces- since I doubt I’ll get to eat like this again for a few months. But a thought came to me and I promptly began to choke on some chicken.

“Harry?” Draco asked, not looking at me and was instead patted my back out of reflects.

"I-I'm... I'm okay."

‘LUNA IS GOING TO BE HERE NEXT YEAR! _HELL YEAH_!’

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Snape**

The students were bound for the Hogwart Express within the hour. After that, I must attend a meeting with the other professors and then I may spend my summer in the isolation of my childhood home. Minerva and Pomona had discussed during dinner of the chances of next year being normal. I surely hope so, provided Dumbledore actually hires someone competent for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Why does he just not let me take up the position?

With a huff, I wave my wand and silently order the two massive stacks of parchment to file themselves in my office. Despite these essays being absolute rubbish with a few selections, I am to keep them until the students graduate. No matter, the number of first years is not even half of last year’s classes.

I have the graduating students’ essays and tests all float out of their file and pile up at my feet in a fire-proof ward.

“ _Incendio_ …”

Always the highlight of my year.

“Should I worry that you burn students papers every year, sir?”

I look to the door and see Potter poking his head into the classroom, no particular emotion was in the boy's eyes. This child was unreadable when isolated, entering his mind was that of trudging through waist-deep mud. He's guarded his thoughts adequately yet it never seemed to stop running, a living migraine but easy to crack with time. Despite that, Potter wore his heart on his sleeve, his interactions with Quirrell prior to the man’s death was evident that there was an intelligence behind the face that looked all too similar to James Potter.

I keep my expression schooled, “Why have you come, Mr. Potter? Surely you’d rather be packing and spending what little time you have left with your friends?”

Potter stepped fully into the classroom, a book in his arms but I am unable to read the title. “I wanted to ask a question if you’re not too busy, sir.”

A question?

“What is it?” I ask, containing my curiosity.

“What do you get when you mix powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Potter asked, tilting his head, smiling.

“The draught of the living dead,” My response was automatic, “If you must be reminded of that, then perhaps you do not deserve the grade I have given you.”

Potter chuckled, shaking his head in a way that made his hair sway, scissors never going near it this entire year despite numerous times it nearly catching fire in my class. The temptation to request Filius teach Malfoy the water-making spell rests on my mind.

“No professor, what do you get when you mix asphodel and wormwood?”

Now he’s dropped the specifics…

“What?” I say, thinking the sooner I humor him, the faster he’ll leave.

Potter laid the book down on the desk in front of me and smiled. It was a genuine smile, the child's face brightening up in a unique way. “Forgiveness, Professor. You get forgiveness.”

I became numb.

I stood there mutely as Potter left the classroom without saying goodbye. The fire was long gone and long forgotten when I regained my senses. I wave my wand to get rid of the mess and turn my attention to the book he left. It was a book on the victorian languages of flowers… and sticking out from two pages was asphodel and wormwood.

For the first time in what felt like a long, long time, a smile formed on my lips. An odd feeling. He figured out my message to him, based on how dried the plants were, he discovered this ages ago and waited till the last minute to tell me…

Well, it seems that the only thing James left behind his son was his looks… the boy really was more like his mother.

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

**Harry**

“Would you stop bouncing your leg?” Draco whined as I was bouncing it for the last fifteen minutes or so as we reached London.

“I can’t help it.” I mimicked his voice, earning snorts from everyone in the compartment. Across the train in another compartment was Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Neville while I sat with all of the Slytherins. I wished everyone would mingle a little but then again, there’s always next year.

Our grades had been given to us before we left. I was more surprised that I passed Charms than anything else. Hermione had the highest marks and Draco and I were tied for second-highest in potions; Though I totally kicked his butt in DADA. Ron and Neville both had passing grades too, thanks to our studying groups. Everyone passed, and it made those hours of being crammed in the corner of the library worth it.

“Oh, Draco, here,” I spoke, getting Draco’s attention and fishing out seven galleons.

“What’s this for?”

“Remember? We made a bet on how many Gryffindors would break into the corridor. I lost.” I take Draco’s hand and plop the money in his palm.

Draco blinked, staring at the gold blankly, “I forgot about that bet… are you sure you want to give this to me?”

“If you don’t want it, use it on someone else if you want,” I said dismissively. Pansy laughed we all soon returned to our joking.

We arrived at the platform and a guard made us take turns to get off in groups of twos or threes to keep the muggles from having a fit. Draco and I left the platform at the same time. We didn’t see his parents or my family right away, but when we saw the Weasley family I wasted no time in dragging Draco over.

Ginny noticed us and pointed at me frantically. “Look, look! It’s him!”

I will kill that fangirl tendency next school year sweetheart. Just you wait.

Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter for pointing and smiled warmly at the two of us. “Hello dearies, busy year?”

“You could say that. Thank you for the sweater,” I dipped my head bashfully, much to the teasing coos from Fred and George.

“Oh, you’re very much welcome dear. And you are?” Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco politely.

Mr. Weasley spoke up, his expression unreadable besides distrust in his eyes. “Oh, you’re Lucius Malfoy’s boy, right?”

“Yes,” Draco responded with a reflective sneer.

Thump!

“Ow! Harry!”

“Yes?” I looked at him innocently, like I had not just stomped on his foot.

Fred and George snickered much to their mother’s miffed expression.

“I swear… ugh… who are they?” Draco’s sneer turned into a face twisted with revulsion and I followed his eyes, stopping myself from copying that face. The Dursleys were walking over towards us, Vernon purple as ever.

“My family,” I answered, though my tone must have triggered something within Molly and Arthur because they inched closer to me and their kids ever-so-slightly.

In the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Weasley grab Fred -George?-’s arm and barely hear her whisper, “Based on what you and Ron have told me, Harry says one bad thing about being with them you tell me, we pick him up and he stays with us for the summer.”

Any mistrust I had for her was out the window there. Bless her.

Vernon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Lucius and Narcissa materialized out of nowhere. They were dressed in high-class muggle clothing; Lucius in a respectable full suit and Narcissa looking like she just left a gala… technically just what she wears in the movies.

Narcissa side-eyes the Dursleys, mouth tightly shut and her face oozing disappointment. Her husband was just doing everything he could to only look at us and not the Weasleys... or the muggles less than five feet behind him. When finished staring, Narcissa looked to us with a soft, loving expression and we were both on the receiving end of her placing her hands on our cheeks.

“It seems we are not able to stay and talk for long, would not want to keep your relatives waiting, Harry…” The word "relative" was like she was holding back the need to vomit. “Do keep in touch.”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Narcissa gave me a peck on the cheek then transferring the hand on Draco’s cheek to his shoulder, guided her son away with Lucius. She and Mrs. Weasley exchanged nods that I swear is just some mom-language that I never learned.

“Are you finished, boy?” Vernon grumbled. “You need to cut your hair.”

‘And you need to go on a diet- wait no, that would decrease your chances of dying.’ I fist bump Fred and George then wave the other family members goodbye. "I'm happy with my hair. I will not cut it."

Vernon's face changed some more, but Petunia shushed him as to not make a scene.

As I followed them to the car I noticed Hermione being picked up by her parents and I blew her a playful kiss that she laughs about. Petunia shifted, her face pinching up as she looked between me and the normal-looking family.

"What are you wearing?" Dudley asked, staring at my ankle.

"A Christmas gift from Draco," I said, reaching down to adjust my trouser leg. He touches it and I’m going to go to Azkaban by the time I’m done with him. Natural selection seemed to have been on my cousin's side as he didn't make any attempt to question the jewelry the rest of the car ride... "home."

Oh well, these guys don’t know I can’t do magic outside of school. Let the fun begin...

….. :3….. :3….. :3…..

_Dear Sirius,_

_I will send letters every time a major event happens in my life and once after the school year ends._

_To answer your questions in order: I guessed really, you confirmed it by asking that question. Hagrid only talked about you and two others when I asked about dad’s friends, and the photos I found in Hogwart hinted you two were close. How I learned you were innocent is my little secret, but it took a lot of digging. Hogwarts is AMAZING! My house is Slytherin and before you ask- no, not all Slytherins are bad. My best friend is Draco Malfoy but I’m close friends with many Gryffindors including some Weasleys and a muggle-born girl (who is a bright girl, love her like a sister, 10/10 would die for her)._

_I would try for Quidditch but I… can’t fly… at all… I flew on a broom and got stuck on it for several minutes and the entire flying class had to help me get down. I absolutely love Potions and Transfiguration… I’m really bad at Charms… really REALLY bad at Charms. I’m working on it. Trust me, I am. Killed a troll though. Someone released it on Halloween and I used a spell to make mirror shards stab into it._

_This year the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had Volde- wait can I write his name? Anyway, Voldy’s head stuck to the back of his head and he tried to steal the legendary Philosopher’s Stone. Draco, Hermione (the muggle-born) and I went to stop him and I kinda sorta maybe killed the professor by... hugging him? Something about mum’s magic protecting me. I’m okay! Got a concussion because I blew up a giant chess piece and it hit me in the head, but I’m fine! :)_

_Do you have any advice for Charms? Did you have a favorite band as a teenager? Favorite color? I dunno… I’m bad at questions._

_Here’s to hoping my second year has less Voldymolt!_

_Love,_   
_Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This story contained only Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone (why did they change it for Americans? We are not that stupid). The second book will be posted as another story in the series. 
> 
> Now you might be asking when it will be posted? The answer is... I dunno. I am working on it. However, I have a rule with my editor that I cannot post any of my Harry Potter stories until I am 90% complete with that current book. Since we are both in college, our schedules are demanding and it would give us more stress if we tried to have a fixed schedule where I work on a chapter and then post when done. We did that on fanfiction.net and I got burnt out before I could finish my second story. 
> 
> Book two will be coming out eventually, but since school just started again I am taking my time. I'd estimate that I am halfway done with the book now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! I love hearing from you guys and responding to your questions!


End file.
